


Cachorro

by Ahmose_Inarus



Series: Let Me In [21]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Gang Rape, Group Sex, Human Trafficking, Kidnapping, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Multi, Nipple Torture, Psychological Torture, Rape, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Assault, Sexual Slavery, Sexual Violence, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-24 00:21:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 58,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6135103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahmose_Inarus/pseuds/Ahmose_Inarus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Let Me In: 21 - Arturo Coronado has returned. And he has one goal; take back Spencer Reid and make him Cachorro. Now the clock is ticking. The team must find Reid and get him back while there is still something to save. If they're too late, there will only be Cachorro...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The detective watched as the small jet came to a stop. A moment later, the door was opened and a petite blonde stepped out. He lowered his head and eyed her up and down over his sunglasses. 

“Hot little number, eh Hofferek?” Mumbled the man next to him.

“She’s a fed and she carries a gun. But yeah. I’d do her.” Detective Hofferek hissed back to his partner. Then he smiled and stepped forward, extending his hand. “Detective Roy Hofferek.” 

“Jennifer Jareau, we spoke on the phone.” She said, smiling back. “These are SSA’s Morgan, Rossi, Prentiss and Hotchner.”

“I thought you had seven on your team.” Said the second man. Everyone blinked at him. “Oh! Sorry! Eric Horgan.” JJ took his hand, smiling.

“Technical Analyst Penelope Garcia works from our headquarters in Quantico unless we need her in the field. And SSA Reid will be joining us in a day or two. He’s in court today and tomorrow giving evidence.”

“Ah. Alright then.” Hofferek said with a smile. “Well then, where do you want to start?”

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

“Please state your name and title for the court.”

“Supervisory Special Agent Dr. Spencer Reid of the Federal Bureau of Investigation.” The young man on the witness stand announced. He felt the eyes of the Jury on him… It made him nervous, but his lover had coached him on how to win over a jury; show them that you are calm and confident in your testimony, even when you’re not. And so he had placed himself on the witness stand exactly as Hotch had advised. He was casually leaned back in the chair, elbows resting on the arms, fingers interlinked at just below chest level. His legs were crossed, right ankle resting on his left knee. His black slacks were riding up to show his converse and sock. It was white, and covered in a pattern of kittens chasing balls of yarn. Only the judge saw this, and the man raised an eyebrow. He wore a sapphire blue colored button up shirt with a black tie and a black vest over it, a watch chain hanging out of the left pocket. His sidearm was at his right hip, and his watch was on his wrist, over the cuff of his shirt.

“And, tell the court what you do for the FBI.” The Prosecutor told him, then with an amused smile, “In fifty words or less, in terms that everyone can understand.” Reid, who had opened his mouth to answer, snapped it shut again and blushed, looking a bit flustered at the woman’s teasing jab.

“Oh. Uh, right…” He mumbled, and thought a moment. “I’m a member of the Behavioral Analysis Unit. The public best understands us by the term, ‘Profiler’. I study the behavior of criminals, watch for patterns and with this behavior, we narrow down suspect pools, get ahead of them and catch them.” Reid finally said. "That was forty two words. Is that satisfactory?"

The prosecutor laughed before asking, “And… how is your success rate using the art of Profiling?”

“My team has the highest success rate in the country, our profiles showing 93% accuracy.” Reid announced.

“And, how do you know this?”

“We all monitor the team.”

“We as in?”

“The team.” Reid clarified.

“I have looked over your team’s roster. Several of them have an area of expertise. What is yours?”

“Uh… Nothing officially.”

“And unofficially?”

“Um… they sometimes introduce me as their Expert on Everything.” Reid admitted, flushing in embarrassment.

“And why would they say that?” The prosecutor asked.

“Objection!” The Defense Attorney drawled. “Relevance?”

“Goes to the credibility and accuracy of the witness and his testimony.” The Prosecutor sighed, rolling her eyes.

“Objection over-ruled.” The judge said calmly. “You may answer, Doctor… er… Agent Reid?” The judge now gave Reid a look of confusion.

“Eight is fine, Your honor.” Reid said with a small smile of amusement. “… I have an eidetic memory, meaning, I remember with perfect accuracy everything I read, and when I want to, everything I hear and see with near-perfect accuracy. I can read 20’000 words per minute, and I have an IQ of 187.” Reid said.

“How old were you when you graduated High School?”

“Twelve.”

“When you graduated college?”

“I achieved my first Bachelor’s when I was sixteen.”

“And by the time you were twenty?”

“… I had BA’s in Psychology and Sociology, and PhD’s in Mathematics, Engineering and Chemistry.” Reid announced, noting that the Defense Attorney was looking restless and bored. 

“And then?”

“I enrolled in the FBI Academy. I was recruited straight into the BAU from graduation.” Reid said.

“So, one could say that… you know what the hell you’re talking about.”

“… Uh. Yeah. I guess.” Reid admitted, still looking embarrassed. 

“And what do you consider to be your own expertise, official or no?”

“Uh, statistics, I guess.”

“I see. So tell me, Agent Reid. What are the statistics on the chances that the Defendant, Travis Meyers, is innocent?”

“… There is no OFFICIAL statistic, but if I had to give you something… 1%.” Reid said. “And… That’s being generous towards the defendant.” 

“Will you please give us the profile? Again, briefly and in common terms.”

“Of course.” Reid said. “We were looking for a white male in his late thirties, early forties. Likely grew up without a steady maternal figure, with a father who changed girlfriends as often as he changed his underwear,” there was a giggle from the gallery, “or frequently brought prostitutes home. Women were not seen as nurturing creatures, but as sex objects with no feelings, and no values. He never pursued a relationship with women because he thought that they were beneath him. He would expect them to serve him, rather than him having to court them. His attitude would have been noticed. Women would avoid him. So would men in a relationship, because he likely would look down on them. See them as weak for “lowering” themselves to the level of treating women as anything but slaves. He would probably have a criminal record involving sexual harassment, assault and rape.”

“And where did this profile lead you?”

“To the Defendant.” Reid said.

A man in the gallery leaned back and looked down at his phone. He smirked and sent a text.

‘He’s on the stand.’ A few minutes later, his phone buzzed. He looked at the response. 

‘Alert us when done.’ Later that day, he sent another text as he left the courthouse. 

‘Back in court tomorrow.’

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Reid smiled as he curled up in bed, the phone to his ear.

“Yeah.” He sighed. “Defense is gonna try to poke holes in my testimony tomorrow.”

“You gonna be okay?”

“Yeah.” Reid said. “I’m not scared of this woman. She’s a bitch.”

“She’s a good Defense Attorney, Spencer.”

“I know. But I’ve gone head to head with serial killers, I can go head to head with a lawyer.”

“… Is that a challenge?” Hotch chuckled. Reid blinked, then grinned. He rolled onto his stomach, propping his chin up in his palm and kicking his feet lazily.

“Maybe it is…” He purred, staring off into space. “Hopefully I’ll be on a plane tomorrow afternoon… and tomorrow night we can go… head to head?”

“I look forward to it.” Hotch said, grinning. “But anyway… before this turns into phone sex like last time,” Reid snickered, “It’s late. And you need to get to sleep. And so do I.”

“I love you, Aaron.” Reid sighed.

“Love you too, baby. Good night.” And Reid sighed and hung up. He stared at the empty pillow next to his own, then sighed and reached out, grabbing it and drawing it close, burying his face into it. He then inhaled, deeply. It smelled like his lover. And cuddling it close, he fell asleep.

In the morning, he headed back to the courthouse, followed the entire way by a man with tan skin and dark brown hair. And before Reid knew it, he was once again sitting on the witness stand.

“So. Agent Reid.” The Defense Attorney began, sauntering towards him with a smirk on her face. “You said that there was a chance that your profile led you to the wrong man.”

“It is very rare that something is 100% certain.” Reid conceded.

“So… there is a chance that Travis Meyers is innocent?”

“No.” Reid said firmly.

“But you just said—“

“There’s a chance that the profile led us to the wrong man. But combine the profile with the forensic evidence and I would say the probability that we have the wrong guy is… significantly less that the 1% I offered yesterday.”

“Okay, Mr. Statistics. What IS the percentage?”

“That he’s guilty? In my professional opinion, 100%.”

“Well, of course YOU say that. I’m sure you’re used to always being right. I’m sure you never even considered that you might be wrong in your… youthful arrogance.”

“Objection!” The prosecutor cried.

“Withdrawn.” The defense attorney drawled, flicking her hand in a careless gesture. After that, she bombarded Reid with questions and suspicions. Reid stayed calm and answered everything precisely, giving facts to back up his every statement. He had been on the stand for nearly an hour when he was suddenly blindsided. “Agent Reid. Tell me about schizophrenia.” The jury watched as the agent on the stand suddenly stiffened. His eyes widened, then darkened, and his face paled. He swallowed.

“… What do you mean?”

“How does one get it? Does is just randomly manifest?”

“… Schizophrenia is hereditary.” Reid said, stiffly.

“And is it true that your mother, Diana Reid, is a paranoid schizophrenic? And is currently housed in a Sanitarium?”

The prosecutor saw the look on Reid’s face. She leapt to her feet. 

“OBJECTION!!! RELEVANCE?!” She howled.

“Goes to the credibility of the witness.” The Defense attorney sighed, looking bored.

“… I’ll allow it.” The Judge said. “For NOW.” And he shot the attorney a warning look.

“It is NOT Agent Reid’s mother on the stand.” The prosecutor snapped.

“No, it’s Agent Reid.” The Defense Attorney said, with a deceptively sweet smile. “Her son. Agent Reid, is it not true that Paranoid Schizophrenics tend to have an above average intelligence? Are geniuses, even?”

“… Yes.” Reid ground out between clenched teeth.

“And you are the genius son of a genius paranoid schizophrenic?”

“… Yes.” Reid hissed. The woman’s smirk widened when she saw the fury in the young man’s eyes.

“So tell me… how do we know that you’re not like her? How do we know that we can trust what you say?”

“I’m an Agent of the FBI.” Reid said, his voice ringing clear. He would not allow his anger to take over. “I undergo regular, thorough psychiatric evaluations with the Bureau doctors, in addition to my own doctor.”

“Your own doctor?”

“Yes.”

“So you admit to seeing a doctor regarding your mental health?”

“I admit that I have a doctor who understands my mother’s condition and the chances that I could develop it as well. And he understands that I am concerned about this. And so, at my request, he does psychiatric evaluations on me regularly. I also monitor myself for any signs.”

“Why?”

“I’m an FBI Field Agent. If we even suspect that schizophrenia might be manifesting within me, I need to be removed from the field immediately.”

“And when was your last evaluation?”

Reid checked his watch. “One month, one week, four days, three hours and twenty three minutes ago. And before you ask, I was proclaimed to be of sound mind.”

“Is it not true that the FBI Profilers are known for outwitting the bureau shrinks? That you all wrote the protocol for performing these so-called evaluations?”

“That is true.” Reid said with a nod. “But the reason I am in the Bureau is to help people. To stop the bad buys. If I go out there mentally unstable, people could die. And that is probably the thing that I fear more than anything else in this entire world. I will not cheat on an evaluation and risk the lives of innocents, or the lives of my team.”

“I’m sure you wouldn’t, Agent Reid.” She snorted in a condescending tone. “Nothing further.”

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Reid left the courthouse, weary, his nerves shot. That Defense Attorney had hit below the belt. But he was done. He had been dismissed and was ready to join his team. 

“Hey Hotch. I just booked a flight… Yeah, Flight 1724, I’ll be arriving at eight fifteen. See you then.” Reid told the man, then hung up his phone. Behind him, a man sent a text.

‘Flight 1724’.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Reid tried to relax in his seat… he hated commercial flights; he had been spoiled by the BAU’s jet… He leaned his seat back and closed his eyes. Once they had reached cruising altitude, he pulled out his MP3 player and stuck his earphones in, turning on not Beetoven or Mozart as he team would have guessed… but the ‘STAR WARS’ soundtrack by John Williams. He immediately moved to ‘The Force Theme’ and it had him relaxed fairly quickly.

They had been cruising for nearly an hour when suddenly, the fasten seatbelt sign came on and the captain’s voice was heard over the speakers in the cabin. “Ladies and gentlemen, we are going to need to make an unplanned landing.” Gasps went up. “No need to be alarmed at this time, all systems are functional. We have been diverted. Please remain in your seats.” Reid removed his ear buds and watched as a man got out of his seat and moved to the front of the aircraft. After thinking a moment, Reid stood and followed.

When he reached the cockpit, the door was open. Reid frowned and peered in. The man was speaking with the pilots. One of the pilots made a double take at Reid. The man whirled, drawing his gun.

“Federal Air Marshall!” He barked, and Reid jumped, eyes wide. He put his hands up.

“FBI.” He gasped.

“… Take out your badge.” The man said, and Reid nodded.

“I am armed.” Reid warned him, before moving his jacket aside. The Marshall watched as Reid’s hand moved past his revolver and to his pocket. A moment later, he pulled out his wallet and passed it over. The Marshall flipped it open and checked. Then he nodded and handed it back, holstering his side arm.

“Agent Reid.” He said with a nod. “Marshall Gerardo Parras.” The pair shook hands.

“What’s going on?” Reid asked.

“… Someone made radio contact with this aircraft.” The Marshall said. “And has ordered us to land at the abandoned airstrip just ahead.

“Who?” Reid asked.

“We don’t know.” One of the pilots gasped “But… whoever it is has my daughter!”

“… You’re a profiler?” The Marshall asked, and Reid nodded.

“What did they say?” He asked.

“Nothing.” The Marshall told him. “Instructions were given by his daughter. She said that the men would hurt her if we didn’t do what they said. And if we obey, they promise that this will be a short diversion and the flight can continue on its way with no one harmed.”

Reid frowned. “Then for now, do as they say. We’ll see what they want.”

The plane landed smoothly on the abandoned runway. A small private plane, about the size of the BAU’s jet was sitting on the cracked tarmac, with several men wielding automatic weapons standing outside of it. Reid and the Marshall both moved out into the cabin and peered out the windows towards the plane. An old set of stairs was being wheeled towards the door of the plane.

“Thank you for your compliance.” Came a voice over a megaphone. “We have come to collect something and then we will be on your way. You may then continue on yours.”

“Thick accent…” Reid murmured. “Mexico…?”

“South American.” The Marshall said. Reid blinked at him, and the man smiled. “My mother is Peruvian.” Reid nodded. Then, a little girl was taken out of the plane and set down. One man knelt and gave her a little push. She began walking towards the plane. She looked to be about five or six.

“That must be the daughter…” Reid murmured.

“Here is the girl! Now send out Cachorro!” Reid froze.

Cachorro. 

His mind swam out of focus as a shudder ran through his frame.

~*~

“We are going to have your first lesson now. You belong to me, Cachorro. Every inch of you…” Fingers trailed down Reid’s chest.

“Stop.”

“Shhhh… I am your master. You do not speak unless spoken to.”

“I am a Federal Agent!”

“Not anymore, little one.” Hands on his pants…

“… Don’t.” Hands unbuttoned the pants, then slowly slid the zipper down. “Please…”

“Better. Asking nicely will help you get what you want. But not this time.” The pants were peeled off of Reid’s body, leaving him naked. Dark eyes stared at him, burning in lust. “… Not bad.”

“Stop.”

“Stop what?”

“Stop looking at me…” A chuckle.

“You have a nice body, Cachorro. Do not be ashamed of it.” And then there was a hand on his ankle. 

“… W-What are you doing?!” His leg was lifted and bent at the knee and his foot was placed into a stirrup. “What are you… please… don’t… please…” His foot was strapped there, followed by the other foot. A shudder when hands ran up the insides of pale legs. A hand pressed against his inner thigh, feeling his femoral artery… his rapid pulse. Hands fastened straps around his legs right above his knees and then linked them with a spreader bar, keeping his knees, and therefore his thighs, spread wide. 

“We are going to learn that everything comes from your master. Food. Water. Pleasure…” Fingers trailed over his length, teasingly.

“Don’t… please…” 

“Be silent.”

“No! Let me go! I don’t want this!”

“What you want does not matter.”

“I am NOT your slave!”

“I will not tolerate attitude, Cachorro.”

“Fuck you!” 

“I tire of your stubborn mouth.” Then hands gripped his jaw and forced his mouth open shoving a tongue gag between his teeth… once turned on, it began to move realistically. He squeaked in shock, writhing.

“Shush, Cachorro. Now the pleasure begins.”

~*~

“No…” Reid breathed. Marshall Parras stared at him.

“Are you alright?” He asked, eyeing Reid’s pale complexion. 

Then, another voice was heard over the megaphone. The same voice from Reid’s memory.

“Cachorro. It is time to come home.”

“No… no no no…” Reid breathed, and stumbled backwards into the aisle of the plane, one hand covering his mouth and the other pressed to his stomach as he turned horribly pale. The voice was heard again and he closed his eyes.

“This will happen one of two ways, Cachorro. Either you will return to me on you own, or I will come in and take you by force. If it is the second option, people will die.” People on the plane began to freak out.

“What the hell is a cachorro?!” One woman was screaming.

“It means ‘Pup’!” A man responded. “Is there a dog in the cargo hold?!”

“Someone get it and toss it out!”

“All this over a dog?”

“ENOUGH!!!” Marshall Parras shouted, flashing his badge. “Federal Air Marshall! I need everyone to sit down and be silent.” Slowly, they obeyed. “Is anyone transporting a dog?”

“… He’s not after a dog.” Reid managed to choke out. Parras and the other passengers looked at him. “… His name is Arturo Coronado. And he’s after me.” The Marshall stared at Reid.

“Why?” Parras blurted.

“Ten seconds, Cachorro.” The voice boomed.

“… I… He… Pen… I need a pen.” Reid gasped, his heart pounding. A woman who had been working on paperwork handed it over. Reid took Parras’ hand and scribbled down a number. “This will get you in touch with my Unit Chief, Aaron Hotchner. Give him the plane’s number and tell him it’s Coronado.” And he set the pen down. “You. Open the door.” He said, pointing at a flight attendant.

“What are you doing?!” Parras cried, chasing after him.

“Five seconds.” Came the call

“Going out to him.” Reid said. 

“You can’t just—“

“Four.”

“I’m not going to let people die!” Reid snapped. “And believe me, he WILL follow through on his threat. Starting with that little girl!” He said, indicating the pilot’s daughter who was standing at the base of the stairs. Parras just stared at him. The door opened.

“Three.”

“Call Agent Hotchner as soon as you’re airborne.” Reid said to the Marshall, and stepped out into the blinding sunlight.


	2. Chapter 2

Spencer Reid stood at the top of the rickety old stairs right outside of the airplane and squinted into the sunlight. He stared down at the little girl, then at the small plane forty yards away; it was about the same size as the BAU’s jet. And at the towering, athletic figure of Arturo Coronado. Like before, he was wearing black boots with a black business suit. His long wavy black hair was neatly pulled back at the base of his neck. His eyes were hidden in the shadow of his strong brow. But Reid could feel the burning gaze taking him in. The man raised the megaphone.

“… Your gun, Cachorro.” Reid took a deep breath and drew his weapon. “Empty it.” Reid obeyed, popping out the cylinder and removing the bullets from the chambers. “Throw the gun to your right, the bullets to your left.” Reid did as he was told. “Now throw away your phone and remove your coat.” Reid sighed and pulled off his “library aide thing” as Morgan called it. 

“… Now… come to me, Carchorro.” 

Fighting back his fear, Reid forced himself to walk down the rickety old set of stairs that had probably come from the old airport that was in quite a dilapidated condition… He reached the bottom and slowly knelt.

“Hi.” He said to the little girl, who blinked at him. “I’m Spencer.”

“… Is my daddy on the plane?” She asked him, and he smiled and nodded.

“Yes he is. Go on up and see him.” And he placed a hand on her shoulder and guided her to the stairs. Then he stood and watched her go. The pilot was at the door waiting for her.

“Laney!” He gasped, dropping to his knees and holding her close.

“Close the door.” Coronado ordered, and after a moment the door of the plane was closed. Reid could feel hundreds of eyes on him from the windows of the plane, but he felt totally and completely alone… 

His heart was pounding and he was sick to his stomach when the man raised his hand and beckoned him forwards. Reid took a deep breath and began to cross the old airstrip, staring down at the grass growing up through the cracks. Glances to his right and left showed heat waves coming off of the concrete, courtesy of the blazing summer sun. Sweat was beginning to form on his forehead, under his arms and in his lower back.

He made his way across the hot airstrip, staring Coronado in the eyes the entire time. As scared as he was, he refused to show it. And he refused to look away. Coronado had his hands clasped before him and he was watching the young man approach with an arrogant smirk. Reid stopped several yards away.

“… What do you want from me, Coronado?” Reid asked, pleased that his voice held firm and steady. The man smirked.

“You will call me ‘Master’, Cachorro.”

“I will do no such thing, and YOU will address me as Dr. Reid, or Agent Reid.” The profiler growled, and the man chuckled. He looked down and shook his head, casually approaching Reid.

“You still have that fire.” He said. When he reached Reid, he looked him in the eye. “I like that.” Reid narrowed his eyes. “I look forward to beating it out of you.” And in a flash, he brought the back of his hand across Reid’s cheek in a resounding CRACK!

Reid spun to the ground, stunned. He groaned as rough hands seized his arms and dragged him off of the hot concrete and to his knees. Slowly, he raised his head. Coronado was holding his hand out to a man standing behind him; the man handed him a riding crop. Reid’s eyes widened.

“N-No…” He gasped, and began to struggle as he was forced to lean forwards.

“This is for leaving.” Coronado said calmly, then raised the crop. Reid closed his eyes as he heard it whistling a path through the air, and then there was a burning trail of fire searing over his back. He arched forwards with a shriek of pain.

On the plane, one woman fought hard to keep her hands steady as she videotaped the brutal beating on her iPhone. 

Coronado brought the crop down across Reid’s back over and over again, twenty five times. Then he moved around to stand in front of the young man. The men holding Reid shifted him so that he was bending backwards instead of forwards. Reid whimpered, staring up at the man towering over him.

“And this is for your attitude and disrespect.” And he began to whip his front. Reid cried out and thrashed again as the sensitive skin of his abdomen and chest were lashed, red welts rising. Twenty five times the blows fell. And when it was over, he slumped forwards, gasping and fighting back the tears that had been threatening to fall ever since he realized that Coronado had come for him…

A moment later, he felt soft leather on his chin. Opening his eyes, he saw it was the riding crop. With a whimper, he allowed Coronado to use it to lift his head. The man was smirking down at him. “Seems like your training needs to begin again. We were so close to your first breakthrough when you left… Now we have to start all over…”

Reid’s eyes widened as the men released him, and he fell back onto the burning concrete. He let out a startled scream as it made the burning welts burn even more. The people on the plane watched in sympathetic silence as Reid began to drag himself away, scraping his sensitive skin on the rough, burning ground beneath him.

The tall man in a suit stalked over and reached out with a foot, stepping down on the back of the boy’s neck, pinning him. He was wearing a cruel grin of delight. They watched the boy writhe.

“This… this isn’t right…” One woman gasped. “We can’t just let them do that to him!!!”

“You wanna go out there and try to stop them?” A man snorted, eyeing the assault rifles that the men were carrying.

“We can’t do anything.” Parras said. “Beyond calling for help.” And he pulled out his phone and dialed.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Unit Chief Aaron Hotchner stopped mid sentence when his phone went off in the middle of the profile briefing. The cops all stared as he pulled out his phone and frowned down at the number. 

“… Hotchner.” He answered.

“Agent Hotchner, my name is Gerardo Parras, I’m a Federal Air Marshall.”

“… How did you get this number?”

“Agent Reid. He told me to call you.”

“Reid? Why?” Hotch asked, and the officers all watched as the other profilers immediately turned all of their attention onto their leader, looking worried.

“Flight 1724 had to make an emergency landing—“

“Emergency landing?! Define emergency landing! Why?!”

“Radio contact. One of the pilots’ daughters was being held hostage. We were ordered to land. There’s a small private plane off to our left side. They released the girl and are allowing us to leave unharmed. As long as your Agent gave himself up.”

Hotch’s heart was pounding, and the sleeping lion in his chest stirred. 

“We’re still on the ground and we’re watching. He’s beating your man, Agent Hotchner. He demanded that we give him ‘cachorro’ and your Agent surrendered himself.” He got no response. “… Agent Hotchner?”

“… Coronado.” The man finally managed to get out, and lion in his chest let out a fearsome roar. The team was now on high alert. Hotch paused only one moment, then surged into action. “JJ, get Garcia on the phone. Reid’s plane was forced down, one of the pilots’ daughters was held hostage. She was released when the plane landed but Reid was forced to give himself up to spare everyone else.”

“Did you say Coronado?!” Morgan blurted, eyes wide.

“The man in charge demanded that they give up ‘Cachorro’.”

“Oh my God…” Prentiss groaned.

“… Aaron. We have a case…” Rossi pointed out, and the cops looked at Hotch. Half looked angry, as if daring him to leave. The others looked sympathetic. Hotch stared at them, then turned back to his phone.

“Sir, I’ll call you back.” And he hung up, then dialed. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

In Quantico, a tall man with bleach-blonde hair picked up his phone. “Perry.” He answered.

“Perry, it’s Aaron Hotchner.”

“… Hey Hotch. What’s up?”

“My team is on a case in Arkansas and something has come up. Can you come out here and take over?!”

“… What’s happened?” Perry asked, standing and frowning. For Hotch to be asking this, it HAD to be big.

“Agent Reid has been abducted.”

“… AGAIN?!” Perry blurted, walking out into the bull pen and waving his team up to the conference room. “You gotta shove a GPS tracker up his ass or something!!! What this time?!”

“That incident a month and a half ago… with Arturo Coronado.”

“Oh right! The dude from El Salvador who bought your agent on an online auction?”

“Yes. It’s him.”

“… Go. We’re on our way.”

“Thank you. We’re leaving all the physical evidence here for you with all of our information and our current profile. Garcia will send your TA everything else you need.”

“On it, Hotch. Go after your agent. Call me if you need us.”

“Thanks, Perry.”

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Reid grunted as he was kicked over onto his back. Then a rough hand seized him by the neck and jerked him to his feet. Then there were hands all over him. His tattered shirt and tie were ripped away, as were his shoes and mismatching socks. He whimpered as the soles of his feet were burned by the ground. Then, his arms were jerked behind his back and he was marched over to the plane. Once there, he was handed in to more men inside, and then Coronado climbed in. The door was shut, and a few minutes later they were taking off, leaving flight 1724 on the old cracked tarmac.

Still shaking in pain, Reid slowly rolled onto his side and lifted himself up, bracing his weight on his hip and elbows. Then he glared up at Coronado, eyes blazing.

“Let. Me. GO!” He hissed. Coronado sat back in his seat and stared down at him, a look of mild amusement on his face.

“The lesson I just gave you is wearing off already?” The man asked, looking almost delighted. “Come now, Cachorro… are you really a masochist?” He reached out and took Reid’s chin in his fingers and drew his face up. He leaned down. “Your name is Cachorro. And I expect you to respond to it immediately and with the proper actions and attitude. You will not speak until spoken to. You will address me ‘Master’. You do not eat, you do not drink, you do not PISS without my permission.” 

Reid’s eyes flashed, and then did something that would have made Morgan proud. He gave a deep snort, gathering mucous in the back of his throat. Then he gave a rough exhale through a half closed throat, hocking it up onto his tongue, letting it mix with saliva. And then he gathered it on the tip of his tongue, seeing the shocked look of realization on Coronado’s face, RIGHT before it was too late. Reid spat the load out at the man. It was a perfect shot. The disgusting slimy mess landed right between his eyes and began to drip down his handsome face.

“Like hell I will…” Reid snarled, struggling with the hands that were suddenly restraining him and dragging him away from Coronado. The man held out a hand and one of the other men on the plane quickly put a handkerchief into it. Coronado mopped the disgusting mixture from his face and then looked down at the boy, eyes burning. 

“Your disobedience will only bring you suffering.” Coronado growled, then snapped an order in Spanish. Reid didn’t quite catch it, but the next thing he knew, he was being forced down to the floor on his back and hands were working at his belt.

“No! STOP IT!!!” He shouted, thrashing. “Don’t touch me!!!” His belt was removed, and his pants were dragged down his legs, followed by his boxers. Then he was forced down to the floor and his limbs were dragged away from his body in the empty space between the seats. His wrists and ankles were bound to the frames of the seats and then the men all settled in, staring down at the young man lying spread eagle, naked on the floor.

Coronado smirked down at him, taking in the humiliation in the profiler’s eyes and the embarrassed flush that spread over his face, neck and chest. Reid winced as he felt all those eyes on him and he writhed on the floor, straining against his bonds.

“You may wear clothes once you have earned them, Cachorro.” Coronado said, calmly. Reid stared at him, then turned his head away, facing the wall and closing his eyes. After a bit, the men took up a conversation. Reid couldn’t understand. But he had a sinking feeling that he, or more specifically, his body, was the topic. He could feel their eyes raking over his nude form, especially when they broke into laughter from time to time…

Eventually though, the conversation quieted and Reid slowly drifted to sleep, lulled by the hum of the plane’s engines.

When he awoke, the men were quiet. The cabin was dimly lit, and outside the windows of the plane the sky was dark. He tugged at the ropes binding him, but he had no luck. With a sigh, he rested his head on the floor and closed his eyes against the burn of tears. He wondered how long he was asleep… how far he had been taken… how far behind him the team was… He opened his eyes and stared at his right wrist, then began twisting and tugging. He bit his lower lip, focusing on trying to free his wrist.

He didn’t notice Coronado’s eyes opening and staring at him.

“Tell me, Cachorro…” Came the amused drawl, and Reid jumped and gasped, snapping his head around to stare at the man. “What do you plan to do if you get loose? Jump?” He chuckled. “It’s a long way down, chico.” Reid just stared at the man, eyes burning in defiance. “Ah, don’t look at me like that. We will be landing soon. And then we will begin your training process over again.” He watched the boy’s eyes widen and his breathing pick up.

Within the hour, the plane hand landed. Reid’s wrists and ankles were released and he was jerked to his feet, but then his hands were bound tightly behind his back. 

“Now then. I would recommend that you come along quietly.” Coronado chuckled. “If you escape, you will find yourself quite alone and quite naked in a foreign country.” Reid stared up at him, fighting back his feelings of helpless despair. “Of course, I would be fairly amused at the sight of your naked hind end running for the jungle.” Reid winced and lowered his head, staring at the floor. A moment later, he was dragged out of the small plane and shoved into a car. They drove fifteen minutes, and then got out. And Reid stared. They were at a dock. And before them was a horribly familiar yacht.

“No…” He whimpered, trying to back away. The men on either side of him grabbed his arms and dragged him towards the gang plank and on board.

“Take him below.” Coronado said calmly, and walked away. Reid shook terribly as he was dragged down below deck. He knew the path they were taking, and he knew where he would end up. And sure enough, he was guided into the large, black room that was filled with every sexual toy, tool and instrument conceived by man. His eyes immediately darted to the stirrup chair in the corner, and an involuntary shudder ran down his spine as he couldn’t help but remember the hours of sexual torture he had endured in that chair. The man released his hands from the ropes and jerked them over his head, binding them to the length of chain hanging from the ceiling, and then they left him there, naked in the dark.

Reid’s eyes darted around before closing, and finally, he allowed himself to cry.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The team sat in silent horror as they watched the video that a woman had taken with her iPhone. In the video, they watched as Coronado backhanded their youngest colleague to the ground. Then the young man was forced to his knees, his arms held out to either side by the men accompanying Coronado. Garcia began to shake when the whipping began. When Coronado finished with Reid’s back and moved to his chest and stomach, her tears fell.

“Oh God… my poor baby…” She whimpered when Reid collapsed onto the ground and tried to drag himself away, then struggle and writhe when the large man pinned him down with a foot on the back of his neck. Then they watched as Reid was dragged to his feet, and stuffed into the plane. A few moments later, the plane took off.

“Garcia. You have the plane’s ID?”

“Yeah…”

“Track it.”

“Already done. They’re out over the Gulf.”

“What?!” Morgan blurted.

“This guy has nearly two hours on us… I… I’m sorry.”

“Where’s he heading?” Hotch demanded to know. The lion in his chest was going ballistic. It was roaring in fury, pacing back and forth in his chest, clawing at his ribcage which kept it contained, determined to surge forth and reclaim his stolen gazelle

“Not sure...” Garcia responded. She typed as fast as she could. “Could be to Mexico, Cuba, Puerto Rico, I mean… any island in the Caribbean. And… Wait! Coronado’s yacht is in Montego Bay, Jamaica…”

“Then that’s where we’re headed.” Hotch growled, and the team moved.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Reid opened his eyes when the door to the room opened behind him. Light flooded across the room, and he stared at the wall before him where a large square of light was. And framed in it was the shadow of a tall, well built man.

“Good evening, Cachorro.” Coronado drawled. Reid swallowed, steeling himself for the battle he was about to engage in. The door closed. But a moment later he heard the loud, sharp sounds of the man’s boots as he crossed the floor. He twitched when he felt the breaths on the back of his head, and flinched violently when he felt fingers run down his side. 

“Don’t touch me!” Reid hissed and Coronado chuckled, tracing the red welts on Reid’s back with a fingertip.

“I will give you the rules one more time, Cachorro.” The man said, beginning to circle the youth. “You will not speak until spoken to. You will call me ‘Master’ and you will treat me as such. You will not do anything without my permission. And of course, food… water… pleasure…” Reid sucked in a breath as the man ran a hand down his chest. “It all comes from my hands, chico. If you ever need anything… every WANT anything… come to me. I am your Master. I will provide you with all you need. I will take care of you as long as you show me the proper loyalty and respect. However, disobedience will be dealt with harshly. And privileges are earned. Such as the right to wear clothes.” 

Reid winced as the man ran his eyes down the agent's body. Coronado raised his eyebrows when the boy growled audibly.

“Do not growl… you are not a coyote.” Coronado said, laying a hand on Reid’s cheek. Reid tensed and his eyes flashed, and a fraction of a second later he had lunged and caught the man’s hand in his teeth, biting down viciously.

“AI!!! MADRE DE DIOS!!!” The man howled, jerking his hand away before backhanding Reid, stunning him. A moment later, Reid crashed to the floor with a grunt, then yelped as a strong hand grabbed his hair and began to drag him out of the room, still rambling in an angry mixture of English, Spanish and Portuguese. Reid managed to pick up a word here and there, such as “little devil”, “bastard child” and “little fucker”.

A moment later they were up on deck, and Reid whimpered as he heard voices and laughter around him. 

“You want to act like a rabid dog, then you will be treated like one!” The man snapped.

“Oh really? You gonna put Ol’ Yeller down?” Reid snorted. Coronado snarled.

“I just might.” And he flung Reid to the ground. Reid looked up at him with a smirk.

“No you won’t.” He said. “After all the trouble you went to just to get me back, you aren’t gonna kill me.” He tried to stand, but the man kicked him to the ground again.

“And I told you. You will follow the rules or suffer the consequences. And right now, you have lost the privilege to be treated as more than a dog.” He turned and spoke to the men on the deck, and the men began to run about. Reid curled up, trying to hide his nudity, but Coronado kicked him in his side, then shoved him over onto his back and pinned him down with a foot to the chest. 

The pair remained like that, staring each other down until a man spoke to Coronado. 

“Gracias, Efren.” Coronado said, then seized Reid by the hair and dragged him to the bow of the boat. In the very front, where the port and starboard sides met, a large plastic dog crate had been wedged into place and secured with ropes to the railings. Coronado picked up a chain that was attached to the crate and a black leather collar. 

“NO!” Reid snapped, slapping the man’s hands away when he tried to put it on him. “I won’t!” And to the shock of Coronado AND the man’s cronies, for lack of a better word for them, Reid brought his fist crashing across Coronado’s jaw. The man stumbled, and his eyes were wide in shock. But then they hardened and he turned to face Reid. Slowly, the boy began to back away, but he’d only taken three steps before he bumped into the railing. He glanced down at the black waters sparkling under the light of the moon and stars, and the lamps on the boat. He REALLY didn’t want to jump overboard into the middle of the Caribbean buck naked… As much as he hated it, if he wanted to survive he was just going to have to count on his team… 

He gasped as a hand closed around his throat and he was hurled down to the deck of the yacht. In the blink of an eye the other men pounced, and Reid was dragged to an on-deck dining table and was pinned down spread eagle on its surface. Coronado stood over him, staring down. Another man ran up and placed something into Coronado’s outstretched hand.

“For the more well behaved slave, I usually use a local… como se dice… anes… Anastasia?”

“Anesthesia, senor.” A man whispered loudly.

“Gracias. Yes. Anesthesia.” Coronado said. “But for your disobedience, you do not get that… courtesy.” And Reid’s eyes widened at the object in the man’s hand. It was a small gold ring. He growled and began to struggle harder, but he couldn’t break free. His eyes widened as Coronado stood at his side and then pinched Reid’s left nipple between his thumb and forefinger.

“N-No!” Reid gasped, writhing. “Don’t!!! PLEASE!!!” But a moment later he let out a cry of pain as the ring pierced through his flesh.

“You are pathetic, Cachorro.” Coronado snorted. “Can you at least compose yourself for the other one?”

“O-Other one?!” Reid gasped. “EEYAAAH!!!”

“Apparently not.” Coronado snorted as he pierced the youth’s right nipple. Then he gave a satisfied smirk as he flicked the little golden tag that hung from the little left ring. It was engraved, and simply read ‘CACHORRO’. 

He stepped back and watched as the boy was released. Reid rolled off of the table and landed on his hands and knees, but sat back on his heels, curled over and tucking his arms in close to his chest, shivering and whimpering in both pain and humiliation.

“You remove them…” Coronado said calmly. “And I will break your thumbs and then pierce something… much lower.” Reid winced at the idea. Then, the men seized him again and one held him tightly by the hair. Reid grimaced, then whimpered again when he felt the smooth leather wrap around his neck. The collar was buckled at the back, and a small padlock was put on it, leaving Reid unable to do anything to remove it. Then Coronado seized the collar and Reid yelped as he was dragged across the polished deck towards the dog crate. He was flung down before it and with another click, another padlock was snapped shut, linking the metal ring that hung from the front of the collar to the chain that was attached to the dog crate. It was only three feet long, and Reid realized that he would be unable to stand upright with that chain. Slowly, he wedged himself between the crate and the railing of the boat, drawing his knees up to his chest and tucking his head.

“You would be wise to learn and accept your place in the world, Cachorro.”

“My place is at the Bureau.” Reid growled.

“No, Cachorro. Your place in MY world. From now on, that is the only world you exist in.” And the man turned and walked away, the others following. And Reid was left alone to the warm summer night and the cooling breeze, with the sounds of the boat slicing through the water.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The team stood with the Montego Bay Police on the dock, staring at the empty sloop that only hours ago held Coronado’s Yacht, Delfin del Caribe.

“Get Garcia on the phone. Track him.” Hotch growled.

“… Baby Girl, need you to work me a little magic, here. The yacht is gone. Can you find it for me? Hm? Okayyyy… Damn. Thanks for trying… No, mama, it’s not your fault. Just let us know if you get anything. Thanks.” And he hung up, turning to the team.

“No sign of him. I’m guessing he disabled his GPS so we couldn’t track him like we did last time.” Morgan sighed.

“So now what?!” Emily asked, eyes wide.

“We wait.” Hotch growled. “And have Garica keep watch on ports that he may head to. And once he’s been logged, we move.”

“And until then?” Emily asked.

“… There’s nothing we can do but try and find out where he’s taking Reid.” Hotch growled. “And to do that, we profile him.”

“Narcissist.” Emily said immediately. “Wealthy. In his country, he’s a big important figure, probably. He probably grew up like that so he’s always had an elitist attitude. He sees other people as lesser beings. And that’s what led to him taking slaves.”

“Good.” Hotch said with a nod.

“Obviously the guy doesn’t much care for the United States.” Morgan offered. “He bought Reid, and then abducted him, knowing perfectly well he’s an FBI Agent. And as I recall, last time he took Reid’s badge and credentials as a trophy.”

“What about the name he gave Reid?” Rossi asked. 

“Cachorro.” Emily frowned. “It means ‘Pup’, or ‘Cub’.”

“Could it be his way of… stripping Reid of his identity?” JJ asked.

“His identity, and his humanity.” Rossi said, frowning. “He’s going to treat Reid as less than human and try to beat it into him that he IS less than human.”

“But Reid’s too smart for that!” JJ insisted.

“The strength of the mind is nothing if the spirit is broken.” Hotch said with a frown. “And that’s what I’m worried about.”

“He’s strong, Aaron.” Rossi said.

“I know.” Hotch sighed, as the team began to walk away from the dock. “But if he breaks, he’s going to break hard. If he breaks, I don’t know if he can be fixed.”


	3. Chapter 3

Reid awoke feeling… delightfully warm. He opened his eyes and took in the sun rising over the sea, and his breath was almost stolen from him by the sight of it. But then it WAS stolen from him when he heard the loud tapping of expensive boot heels coming across the deck of the boat towards him. And then reality came crashing down. He was curled up on the deck of a boat buck naked, a collar around his neck keeping him chained to a dog crate and a subtle throbbing pain on his chest reminded him of the humiliating experience he had gone through last night of being… well… in his opinion, mutilated. He tried not to look down at his chest, not wanting to see the rings that had been put through his nipples, or the tag that hung from the left ring.

“Buenos dias.” Coronado greeted. “Did you sleep well, Cachorro?” He smiled down at the boy who slowly raised his eyes and fixed a near-lethal glare on the man. Coronado could see how tense the boy was and he was shaking. But it wasn’t in fear… it was in anger and fury, and the boy’s eyes burned with defiance. 

Coronado felt a thrill run down his spine. He had been looking forward to this for a long time, and he could tell that this boy was NOT going to disappoint. It was going to be a brilliant challenge breaking his fiery little spirit, but he looked forward to every minute…

“Looks like a beautiful day, no?” The man said casually, moving to stand beside the boy and stare out at the sparkling sea. A moment later, he laid a hand on Reid’s head. The boy snarled and jerked away. Coronado chuckled, looking down at him. “Do not pull away from my touch. A gentle hand can be hard and cruel if you bite it.” And he held his hand up, letting Reid see the markings that his teeth had left of the man’s hand last night. Coronado watched the boy smirk at the sight.

“Pet me with your other hand and you’ll have a matching set.” Reid said. Coronado chuckled, then lunged and seized a handful of Reid’s hair, dropping to his knees. Reid yelped as he found himself on his back and his hands flew up, clawing at the man’s hand in his hair.

“LET GO!!!” He shouted, struggling. Coronado stared him in the eyes, then lowered his free hand to Reid’s chest. Reid froze and his eyes widened, and then he let out a little yelp as the man tugged and twisted the ring that was through the agent’s right nipple. He watched a small drop of blood roll down the youth’s chest, and his captive let out a thin wail as the man then lowered his hand to fondle his genitals. The man from El Salvador smirked as he watched tears well up in the eyes of his prey.

“D-Don’t…” Reid gasped, his entire boy now tense and trembling in fear of what the man may do to him. “Please…”

“Shhhh…” Coronado hissed, beginning to massage the young man into a forced arousal, bringing soft whimpers and moans from the trembling lips. A moment later, Reid move his hands down to try and push the man’s hands away from his groin, but the hand in his hair tightened.

“You will NOT resist me in any way, Cachorro. You will not like the consequences if you break that rule.”

“I don’t want this… please…” Reid cried, writhing. “I don’t want this!”

“Why not? Does it not feel good?” The man asked, and the young doctor whined and shook his head. “What is wrong with it?”

“… The identity of the one touching me…” Reid hissed in a vicious manner, narrowing his eyes at the man. Coronado stared back down at him silently for a long time. Then, he suddenly tightened his grip on both Reid’s hair and genitals. The boy squealed slightly, struggling to get loose. But the grips only tightened, making him yelp and struggle even more.

“HOLD STILL!!!” The man ordered, and Reid fell still immediately. But as the man began to massage his genitals again, Reid’s mind was racing. And after a moment, he exploded into action.

“LET ME GO YOU SON OF A BITCH!!!” Reid shouted, arching up off of the deck and managing to slam his knee into the man’s head.

“AH!!!” Coronado yelped, and toppled backwards. Reid quickly flipped over onto his front and moved into a crouch wedged between the dog crate and the railing again.

Coronado stumbled to his feet, rubbing his head and glaring down at Reid. The boy glared back, his position hostile, in a crouch that he could easily leap out of into an attack.

“You will regret that…” Coronado snarled, and advanced on the young man. He leaned in and seized the chain, jerking Reid forwards. But Reid didn’t fall forwards, he LEAPED onto the man. His Fight or Flight response had kicked in, but being unable to flee, he had to fight. Coronado was startled, not expecting his captive to attack. The pair grappled with one another, but the tall athletic South American quickly got the upper hand over the lithe North American.

“G-Get… OFF!!!” Reid shouted as he was pinned down, thrashing. He threw his elbow back and the man howled and cursed in Spanish, English, and some Portuguese. Reid turned and threw a punch. This time the man stumbled away, blood dripping from his nose. After a moment, he turned back and he and Reid stared at one another, one with rage burning in his veins, the other with adrenaline rushing through him.

“… Mongrel!”

“Treat me like a dog and I’ll bite like one!” Reid snapped. Coronado glared, shoulders heaving in his anger. But a moment later, he suddenly relaxed.

“Then I will leave you be.” He said, calmly running his fingers through his mussed hair. “We will see how long it will be until you are whining for your Master…” He smirked. “… Like a dog.” And then he turned and walked away. Reid didn’t move a muscle until the man disappeared below deck, and then he fell out of his crouch and onto his backside, leaning against the dog crate with a rough panting. He rubbed his eyes with his hands in jerky, frantic movements. Then he just forced himself to relax and savor the warmth of the sun and the soothing breeze.

But as the sun rose higher, its warmth began to lose its appeal as it beat down mercilessly on the young man’s fair skin. And then Reid realized… there was a strategy to his placement. If he stayed where he was, he would get a painful sunburn. The only way to avoid that would be to voluntarily crawl into the dog crate, which would be a step towards becoming what Coronado wanted to mold him into. 

Reid weighed his options. Facts and statistics of the damage that the sun could do to him whirled through his mind. He rocked himself slightly as he thought. And finally, he reached his decision. He had to let go and have faith in the belief that his team was on the trail and coming for him. He had to believe that they would bring him home. That was their job. HIS job was to endure until they could reach him. This wasn’t about pride. It was survival. And the profiler in him told him one thing. If he did not cave under Coronado, the man’s efforts to break him could potentially kill him. And with this in mind, Reid crawled into the dog crate and curled up, hiding from the blistering sun.

He stayed there almost all day. The only time he ever came out was when he needed to stretch his limbs. In the evening, Coronado came out onto the deck with his… “employees” and sat around a dining table. To Reid’s annoyance, the smells of the meal reached him within minutes of it being brought out. He could hear the men chatting away in Spanish. Laughter was frequent, and every now and then they would glance his way. But Reid remained where he was, curled up in the back of the crate, watching them like a hawk.

When the meal was cleared away desert was delivered, and after that they all sat around drinking beers. Their conversation carried on well into the night. Reid was beginning to doze off when he heard the loud expensive boots approaching. His eyes snapped open and he immediately shifted into a crouch, huddling at the back of the crate. A moment later, Coronado was kneeling and peering in at him.

“Are you thirsty, Cachorro?” He asked, pleasantly. Reid just glared at him through narrowed suspicious eyes. The man chuckled and held out his hand, palm up. “Come here, Cachorro.” He said, smiling. “Come to Master.” Reid leaned away, his lip curling into a snarl. Coronado raised an eyebrow, and then his hand fell to the chain and he gripped it. The moment he began to tug, Reid threw his arms and legs out, bracing his feet on the sides of the door and gripping the little slats around the top half of the crate, wedging himself firmly in place in the crate, not about to just let the man drag him out without a fight.

“REALLY now?!” Coronado cried out, then chuckled and shook his head. “As you wish.” And he stood, walking away. He reached the table and after a moment, the other men broke into raucous laughter. Slowly, Reid relaxed. He watched them, and after a few minutes, they stood and headed below deck to turn in for the night. And only when all was dark and quiet did Reid relaxed and curl up in the crate before allowing his eyes to close.

The next two days were spent all the same. Reid stretched out on the deck whenever there was shade to enjoy the breeze, but once the sun reached his sensitive skin he would retreat into the crate, only coming out to stretch his limbs or relieve himself over the side of the boat… while he still had anything to get rid of... 

Coronado had every meal on the deck, and he would watch Reid. Reid would watch him. But not once did he approach the boy. Not for three days. And it was taking its toll.

Reid was starving. He was badly dehydrated. And he knew that he would have to give in to the man if he wanted to live. That evening when Coronado and the others were having their after dinner beers, Reid made his decision.

Coronado’s laughter trailed off when he noticed movement from the crate that had been still and silent. And a moment later, he saw his captive’s face in the light, eyes staring at him. The other men grew silent when Coronado stood and strode over to the crate and knelt.

“Did you need something, Cachorro?” He asked gently. Reid just stared at him. After a moment then man reached out. Reid flinched but did not recoil. He simply bowed his head slightly as the man stroked his tangled hair. Then, his eyes widened when the man produced a bottle of water. “Is this what you want, Cachorro?” Reid’s hand darted out, but the man caught it as it reached out for the bottle. “Ah! No… Now snatching like that is not polite… just ask, Cachorro. Now… is this what you want?” He asked again. Reid was still for a bit, then gave a small nod. And the man smiled and opened his arm. 

Reid eyed him nervously, but he reminded himself that his job while his team hunted for him was to stay alive. And so he slowly crawled out of the crate and into the man’s arms. He couldn’t help but tremble as a hand stroked down his spine a few times. But then the bottle of water was pressed to his lips and Coronado smiled at the small cry that the boy uttered before he began to suck own the water like the cracked ground sucked up the rain.

“Easy, Cachorro.” Coronado crooned, taking the bottle away from the boy. “Breathe. You are an intelligent creature. You know you will make yourself sick. Just relax and breathe.” And slowly, Reid did as he was told. And after a moment, the water bottle was back to his lips and he was drinking again. And bit by bit he was allowed to finish the entire bottle.

“There now… better?” Coronado asked. Reid sat there for a moment, then turned and crawled into the crate and huddled at the back, eyeing the man. Coronado chuckled. “You need to show more gratitude, Cachorro.” He said.

“For what?” Reid hissed. “Saving me from dying of dehydration?” Coronado’s eyes flashed. “You’re the reason for it.”

“You will learn your place, Cachorro.”

“And you will learn yours.” Reid hissed. “Your place is in prison.” He and Coronado stared each other down for a long time, before the man suddenly smirked.

“We will be docking tomorrow. When we get home, you will learn.” The man said, then turned and walked away, leaving Reid alone.

“No.” Reid snorted. “I’ll pretend to learn.” And feeling much better with some water in him, he curled up and drifted to sleep.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The boat pulled into the marina early in the afternoon. Reid watched as the authorities boarded the vessel and greeted Coronado with smiles and handshakes. They talked for a moment, and then Coronado gestured towards the crate, and the authorities peered in at the boy glaring at them. The leader frowned and Reid watched as his body posture lost its casual appearance and became businesslike and forceful. The man groaned loudly.

“Arturo! No! Por favor! No mas!” He howled. Reid perked for a moment. Then, he watched as Coronado passed the man a wad of cash. The man smirked and nodded, then shook hands with Coronado and the police left the yacht, calling “Adios!” and “Hasta luego!” over their shoulders. Reid’s heart dropped. 

Then Coronado walked over and shut the door of the crate, trapping Reid inside. The crate was lifted off of the yacht with a crane, which Reid was none too thrilled about. His heart was pounding as he imagined something going wrong and the crate falling into the harbor… With him trapped inside of it, unable to swim to the surface… 

But the crate reached the dock safely and was loaded into an old pick up truck. Then they took a bumpy drive to a small airport and Reid was loaded onto a little plane, still in the crate. They took a flight that lasted several hours, and then landed at another small airport. This one was surrounded by jungle, and Reid couldn’t help but take in the sights and sounds and smells of the place. His crate was once again loaded into a truck and then they drove a VERY bumpy road for a couple of hours. And then, finally, they arrived at their final destination. A wall surrounded the sprawling grounds of the Estate. A well manicured lawn surrounded the gardens, which surrounded a large, elegant hacienda. 

The crate was unloaded and carried into the house, which was just as lavish on the inside as the outside.

“Master!” Reid heard a female voice cry.

“Paloma!” Coronado called, and then a young woman ran into the room and threw her arms around the man, who kissed the top of her head. Reid frowned. The girl had tan skin and dark brown hair with black, almond shaped eyes. She was wearing a lightweight cotton dress of the simplest design. And she wore a collar and two gold rings in her ears… a little round golden tag dangled from one… Reid frowned. The pair chattered away for a moment, and then the woman looked over to the crate, curiously. 

“Cachorro?” She asked, looking up at Coronado.

“Si.”

There were more voices. Looking up, Reid saw two men and two other women leaning over the railing of the landing at the top of the stairs. The women were all in the same simple white dress. The men were wearing long white flowing pants and a simple long sleeved shirt that hung open, leaving their chests bare. 

Coronado smiled up at them and waved, and they smiled and waved back. Reid frowned… the men had rings through their nipples… and had little gold tags hanging from the left one. His heart pounded… these people were slaves…

A moment later, they were all filing down the stairs, staring curiously at Reid’s crate, which was then set down on the floor. Coronado knelt and opened the door, taking hold of Reid’s chain.

“Come on out.” He said gently. “Meet your new friends.”

“No.” Reid hissed. Coronado sighed and rolled his eyes. He turned to the slaves and spoke to them, and a moment later Reid froze, eyes wide as they took the crate apart, leaving him huddled down in the bottom of it.

“Come now, Cachorro. Won’t you be polite and greet your new family? This is Paloma.” And he pat the head of the girl hanging off of him. “This is Sirena.” A tall, elegant girl smiled slightly. She had long, sleek black hair and her skin was a bit more fair than Paloma. “This is Preciosa.” And he pointed out the last woman, the shortest of the trio. Her eyes were hazel and her hair was a more golden brown.

Then Coronado turned to the two young men. “This is Aguilo.” He said, introducing the taller of the pair, who had shaggy chocolate brown hair and mocha skin with piercing golden eyes. “And this is Jaguar.” Reid eyed the other man. He had bronze skin and his brown hair had a coppery sheen to it. And it wasn’t until he heard this man’s name that he realized that perhaps, these people had all been given degrading pet names just like himself. He could guess what Preciosa meant, but he was clueless as to what Aguilo, Sirena and Paloma meant…

“They are your brothers and sisters now.” Coronado was saying. “They are your new family.”

“They are NOT my family!” Reid snapped, and nearly rolled his eyes when Preciosa translated to Sirena since she apparently didn’t speak English. The slaves were now all looking at him with scandalized expressions.

“That isn’t very nice, Cachorro. They have offered to help teach you what is expected of you in your new home.”

“I don’t give a DAMN what’s expected of me, and no way in hell will this EVER be my home, OR my family!!!” 

Coronado’s eyes flashed.

“I told you, Cachorro… if you do not co-operate you will be punished.”

“You don’t scare me.” Reid growled. “And you can do whatever you want to break me down. But I will not be broken.” Coronado seized the chain and Reid was jerked to his feet and he and Coronado stared each other in the eyes.

“You will break.”

“You may do whatever you want to me.” Reid hissed. “And you may one day think that I am broken. But it will be nothing more than an illusion. And when my REAL family comes for me, I’ll take you down myself, and show you that I am stronger than you. You cannot break me.” He smirked. “Like I told you before… better than you have tried. Oh, and if you don’t get out of my face, I’ll just spit in it again.” The moment those words left his mouth, his head was whipped to the side with the force of the man’s slap. And then the man grabbed his hand and stared down at Reid’s finger, and the ring gleaming on it. He looked up and stared Reid in the eyes for a moment, before he seized the ring and jerked it off of Reid’s finger.

“HEY!!!” Reid shouted, and lunged. “GIVE THAT BACK!!!” The men who had carried his crate in seized him. “NO!!! LET GO!!! GIVE IT BACK YOU SON OF A BITCH!!!”

Coronado simply smirked, then turned and walked away, and the men who had carried the crate inside dragged Reid into the house, the young agent kicking and screaming the whole way, cursing at Coronado. They went through a door and down a set of stairs into a dark, cold basement. On a side wall was a small door. And through the door was a damp cell. He was dragged into it and his chain was fastened to a ring drilled into the stone wall. Then the door was closed and Reid found himself in pitch blackness. And within minutes, he was huddled in the driest corner he could find, shivering…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Morgan glanced down at his phone when it rang. “Talk to me, gorgeous. Tell me something I wanna hear.”

“The thought of you in Speedos makes me almost cream myself?”

Morgan froze, a shocked look on his face, then sighed and closed his eyes, shaking his head and letting his chin fall onto his chest. “Garcia…” He mumbled, and if he had his head up, the team may have been able to detect a bit of red in his cheeks.

“Too much?”

“Yeah.”

“Gotcha.” Garcia said calmly, grinning in amusement. “Anyway, Coro—“

“Hold on, I’m putting you on speaker.” Morgan said, and the team gathered around the phone. “Go ahead.”

“Coronado’s yacht has been logged in for a long stay.”

“Where?” Hotch demanded.

“It’s home port.” Garcia said. “Anyone a fan of Enya?” The group was silent.

“… what?” Emily finally asked.

“Let me sail, let me sail, let the Orinoco Flow! Let me—“

“A port at the mouth of the Orinoco River?” Emily asked, cutting her off.

“You got it.” Garcia said. 

“… Why…?” Rossi asked.

“Why what?” Garcia asked.

“Why go to South America?” Rossi asked. “Why not head to a port in Honduras? That’s closer to El Salvador…”

“I’m not so sure he’s HEADING to El Salvador.” Garcia announced. “He has houses in several countries… One in Buenos Aires in Argentina… Lima, Peru. One on the coast of Chile… Though he’s probably not heading there… His house is undergoing renovations, there…”

“But then again, he could be heading there to oversee those renovations?” JJ suggested.

“Regardless, this guy is FILTHY rich.” Garcia snorted. “His father, Sergio Coronado, is from San Salvador. And his mother, Irena Zapata, is from Manaus, Brazil. The house in San Salvador is the family house. And might I add, both families were filthy stinkin’ rich. So he is like… one of the filthiest, stinkyest, richiest people in Central and South America. And… oh… oh no…”

“What?” Hotch asked.

“He also has a place in Spain, and another in Portugal, the bastard. And he’s… he’s got a yacht there, too. He cruises the Mediterranean for a couple of months every year.”

“When?” Rossi asked.

“… Different times. Just… whenever he feels like it, I guess. No rhyme or reason…”

“But… he could have taken Reid halfway across the Atlantic by now!” JJ exclaimed in dismay.

“I know this looks bad.” Hotch said. “But we have to keep moving.”

“So where to?” Morgan asked. “The port where the yacht is?”

“No. We go back to Quantico. This is far out of our jurisdiction. We’ll need to tread carefully or we’ll piss of other governments. And if we do that, we may never find him.”

“I’ve got something else.” Garcia said, suddenly. “His house in Florida… he’s put it up for sale.”

“… He’s not planning on coming back to the States. Ever.” Rossi growled.

“But… we can’t just go home without Spence!” JJ gasped.

“We have to go home to do the things we need to do to get him back.”

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

When the team returned, Hotch and Rossi immediately went to the office of Erin Strauss.

“What’s going on.” She demanded angrily, standing. “I’ve been getting bits and pieces of frantic information. You left your case in Arkansas?!”

“Perry’s team went to take over.” Hotch said.

“Agent Reid’s plane was forced down?”

“Apparently they received radio contact.” Hotch said. “One of the pilots’ daughter had been abducted. And they were told to land immediately if they wanted her back. They landed at an abandoned air strip and a small private plane was waiting. The little girl was let go. Witnesses say there were half a dozen men, five carrying automatic weapons.” Strauss had the man in her intense focus now. “They were commanded to hand over ‘Cachorro’.”

“… That sounds familiar.” Strauss said, frowning.

“At the beginning of the summer, Reid was abducted by Andrew Cane.” Rossi said, handing over the case file. Strauss opened it.

“I remember. He was sold in an online auction to a man from South America?”

“Central America. El Salvador. His name is Arturo Coronado.” Rossi said. “He bought Agent Reid to be a slave, and he named him ‘Cachorro’.” 

“So… if he wanted him back, why do this?” Strauss asked.

“It’s ingenious, really.” Rossi said. “He had a little girl hostage. And by forcing the plane down, he suddenly had a couple hundred hostages. He knew Agent Reid wouldn’t risk anyone just for himself. Agent Reid turned himself over. And this is what happened.” And Rossi set a laptop on the desk and showed her the video that a woman on the plane had taken from her iPhone. 

Strauss watched, her face grim as she watched Coronado backhand the agent to the ground. Her eyes widened as the young man was forced to his knees, his arms held out to either side by the men accompanying Coronado. Her breath caught in her throat when the whipping began, and her hand slowly moved to cover her mouth.. When Coronado finished with Reid’s back and moved to his chest and stomach, she winced, and then paled when Reid collapsed onto the ground and tried to drag himself away, then struggle and writhe when the large man pinned him down with a foot on the back of his neck. Then she watched as Reid was dragged to his feet, and stuffed into the plane. A few moments later, the plane took off. The video ended.

Slowly, she lifted her eyes to look at Agents Rossi and Hotchner.

“There’s something I left out on the report of that case with Cane and Coronado.” Hotch said, and Strauss looked at him. “Though he only had him for a few hours, Coronado abused Agent Reid… sexually.” Strauss’ hands fell to the surface of her desk.

“What?” She demanded.

“He didn’t rape him… but he molested him.” Hotch said. “And he’ll do it again. We have to find him.”

“Where has he taken Agent Reid?”

“… We don’t know.” Rossi said. “All we know is his yacht is at a port at the Orinoco River.” Strauss blinked. “Uh… a major river in South America? Empties into the Caribbean in—“

“I know what the Orinoco River is.” Strauss snapped, glaring.

“According to the information we have,” Hotch said, “He has houses in El Salvador, Argentina, Peru, Chile, Portugal and Spain, and another yacht in the Mediterranean. We have to find out where he is.”

“… Then we have work to do.” Strauss said, and picked up her phone. “And we need to do it fast.”


	4. Chapter 4

Reid sat in the corner of his dark cell, shivering in the cold. He was rocking himself when the small door at the bottom of the cell door opened, much like a dog door. A cup of water was shoved in, along with a hunk of bread. 

Reid watched as the little door was closed again, and he sniffled as he heard the footsteps leaving him to his cold, dark solitude. He felt tears come to his eyes and he whimpered. He had been there for so long. He drained the cup of water and nibbled at the bread. He perked up. The bread was fresh and warm, and even had a bit of butter spread over it. But once he had finished it, he was left to face his circumstances.

He was cold, hungry and thirsty. The daily bread and water were not enough to keep him nourished and hydrated. The darkness was oppressive, and he was horribly lonely. And if his daily bread ration really WAS daily… then he had been down here for six days… He had passed the first day or so be reciting songs and poems… The third day, he began to panic, and by the fourth day he was crying. 

The fifth day he progressed to screaming for hours at a time, begging someone to answer him, and when food had been brought, he tried to seize the hand that pushed it through the little dog door. The hand had jerked away quickly. Reid sobbed. He was desperate for human contact. The sixth day, he had crawled around his cell, clawing at the walls and whimpering, tugging desperately on the chain that shackled him to the wall. And today, day seven, he just sat in the corner and rocked himself, tears running down his cheeks from time to time. He did this until he fell asleep. 

When he woke he just lay sprawled out across the wet floor, staring off into space. He was wet, and cold, and his head throbbed. And it was late into day seven that the door finally opened. Coronado stood there, staring down at the boy on the floor.

“Good afternoon, Cachorro.” He said, and Reid slowly lifted his head and stared at him. “You look cold.” He walked over and knelt, reaching out. He held out his hand only two inches from Reid’s cheek. The boy stared at him, then closed his eyes and nuzzled his face into the man’s hand, shuffling closer in his desperation for human contact.

“Oh, Cachorro… you’re feverish.” The man crooned softly. “Are you hungry?”

“Yes…” Reid whimpered.

“Then you should know… from now on, you will eat from my hand…” And a moment later, he was holding up a small piece of bread. Reid eyed it, then looked up and eyed Coronado. Then he leaned away. Coronado chuckled and began to stroke Reid’s hair. “Come now, Cachorro… You want to eat and drink… you wish to take a bath… perhaps lounge in the warm sun…” Reid stared at the man, eyes wide. “Perhaps experience pleasure…?” Reid gasped and threw himself into the corner when fingers teased his manhood. Coronado stared at him for a moment, then stood and walked out of the room. Reid’s eyes widened.

“N-No… wait!” He cried. Coronado stopped and turned, staring at the youth on his knees in the corner, reaching up to him. His eyes were desperately begging the man not to leave him alone again. “Please… don’t leave me…” 

Slowly, Coronado turned and knelt. “Come to me, Cachorro…” He commanded in a low tone. Reid whimpered, then crawled across the rough wet floor of his cell. But two feet away from the man’s hands, the chain and his collar grew taught and he could go no further. Reid whimpered. “Come on now…” Coronado encouraged. Reid strained against the chain, and then reached out to the man. Coronado watched as the long, pale fingers slid into his own outstretched hand. They were cold as ice, and shaking. He smiled, closing his hand around the fingers. And then he leaned forward and with a soft click and a loud rattle, the chain fell to the floor and Reid lurched forwards into the man’s arms. 

Coronado spoke to him softly in Spanish, cuddling him close and stroking his hair, smiling at the boy snuggling into the warmth of his arms. “Good boy…” The man said softly, and then stood. He was still holding Reid’s hand. “Come with me, Cachorro…” Slowly, Reid struggled to get to his feet. Coronado put his arm around the boy and helped him move down the hall and up the stairs. He stumbled near the top, yelping as he banged his shins. Coronado simply smiled and swept the boy up into his arms and carried him out of the basement, and then up to the second floor of the lavish hacienda.

When they reached the top, Sirena was walking out of a room. She blinked at them, and then Coronado spoke to her. She nodded and scurried into another room. Coronado followed her. They were in a large, elegant bedroom. Coronado walked over to the double doors across the way and stepped into the bathroom, setting Reid down on the counter. Red sat there, his feet dangling. Coronado stared at him for a moment, then began to check him over. He scrubbed every scrape and cut with a peroxide soaked cotton ball, and checked Reid’s nipples, making sure that the piercings were not infected. 

As he did this, Sirena filled the bath tub with hot water, and put in some bath salts. Then she bowed her way out of the room and left Reid alone with Coronado. The man just lifted the youth into his arms, then turned and gently set him into the tub. Reid let out a yip as the warm water felt scaldingly hot on his cold skin. But after a moment, he managed to relax. For the first time in a week, Reid was warm, and savoring the contact with another person. Hands ran over his skin and he was gently bathed. His dirty skin, gray with smeared mud, dirt and grime, washed clean to a nice smooth creamy tone. 

Every time Coronado found a scar he would trace it with a finger tip and look at Reid, as if silently requesting a story about how Reid got it. But the boy was lounging in the water with his eyes closed, so he never saw the looks. And Coronado would simply smile and move on.

When the bath was finished, Reid was lifted out and set on the floor. The man rubbed him dry with a soft towel, then carried him back into the bedroom. He crossed the room and Reid gasped at a warm breeze as Coronado stepped out onto the terrace. He looked down at the boy in his arms, who was hiding his face in his chest after being locked in the dark for a week.

“Open your eyes, Cachorro.” He said. Slowly, Reid turned his head and did as he was told. He turned, and looked out over the edge of the balcony. “Welcome home.” The man said, and Reid’s eyes widened and he stared. Across the sprawling grounds of the estate was a cream colored wall. And just on the other side of the wall was the Amazon Rainforest. A flock of scarlet macaws had decided to roost just there on the other side of the wall, and the ruckus they were making would be deafening were you amongst them… But Reid found himself unable to look away from the brilliant colors.

Coronado smiled as he watched the boy’s lips part as he gaped at the view. The river sparkled off to the left, and the sun peeked through the clouds that were threatening to soak the jungle as they constantly did.

“Beautiful, no?” Coronado asked, and Reid slowly nodded. Coronado turned and sat the boy down on the ground before taking a seat in the plush covered deck chair. Reid sat on the floor beside him, and closed his eyes lightly as a gentle hand stroked down his head and neck, and then down his back. These long strokes continued and Reid drew in a shakey breath.

I am Dr. Spencer Reid of the Behavioral Analysis Unit of the Federal Bureau of Investigation of the United States of America. He mentally recited to himself. I have an IQ if 187, an eidetic memory and I can read 20’000 words per minute. I am the son of William and Diana Reid. I was born in October of 1981. My mother is a professor of 15th century literature and is a paranoid schizophrenic. My father left us when I was ten. I graduated High School at age twelve and then college at sixteen… I had three PhD’s at nineteen… I entered the FBI Academy at 21 and Gideon brought me straight into the BAU on graduation. My best friends are Derek Morgan, Penelope Garcia, Jennifer Jareau and Emily Prentiss. Jason Gideon and David Rossi are friends and mentors. And my Unit Chief is Aaron Hotchner. He is my boss, my friend, my… my everything. And I love him. And I am playing the part of Cachorro so that I can get back to him… and spend the rest of my life with him.

Finished with his recitation, Reid let out a relaxed sigh, and felt more like himself again. He smiled slightly, nuzzling into the hand stroking his head. 'That’s it… pet the puppy…' He mentally chuckled. 'The puppy’s gonna be eating from your hand… and you don’t know it, but I’m gonna have you eating from mine.'

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hotch strode out of his office. “Team. Round table room. Now.” He said, and the team leapt after him. Once there, they watched Hotch pacing back and forth. A moment later, Strauss walked in with a man by her side, carrying a case.

“Agent Hotchner.” She said, and the man walked to meet her. 

“You said you have information for us?” Hotch asked.

She looked at the man that came with her. The man nodded and set the case on the table and opened it. The team stared. It was the clothes that Reid had been wearing when he was abducted, wrapped up in evidence bags. And a video tape. Rossi took it at a nod from Strauss, and a moment later the team was watching security footage.

“This was taken at an airport not far from where Coronado’s ship docked.” Strauss said. A truck pulled in with a large dog crate in the bed. The door to the car before it opened and Coronado stepped out. “Our guess is that Agent Reid is in there.” Strauss said, pointing at the dog crate. “But we don’t have a visual…”

“Give me thirty seconds.” Garcia said, and plopped down at her computer and began tapping away. The team watched as the view zoomed in, and then the image began to slowly enhance… she tweaked the contrast and coloring, and sharpened it up. And moment by moment, they began to get a clearer view.

“Oh my God…” JJ gasped.

“… There.” Garcia said. She sighed. “We don’t have a face, but…”

“It’s him.” Hotch growled, looking at the blurry view of a slender body curled up within the crate, face tucked into knees.

“They boarded a plane that headed southeast.” Strauss said. “According to TA Garcia, he has a home southeast in Buenos Aires. But sources confirm that it’s empty. But I have arranged discreet surveillance of all the locations TA Garcia uncovered. We will know the moment Arturo Coronado is spotted.”

“… Thank you.” Hotch said.

“If there’s anything else I can do…” The Section Chief said.

“I’ll let you know. But I appreciate what you have done.” Hotch said with a nod. She sighed.

“I only wish I could have done more. Agent Reid suffered enough at the hands of this man. He shouldn’t have to go through it again.” 

“… He’s strong.” Rossi said, and folded his arms. Strauss looked at him. “Reid will make it.” Strauss nodded, and she and the man with her left. Hotch sighed and Rossi laid a hand on the Unit Chief’s shoulder. “He’ll make it, Aaron.”

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Reid looked up when Paloma emerged onto the terrace, bearing a tray. She laid this down on a small table next to Coronado.

“Thank you, Paloma.” The man said. She smiled and moved away, but stayed close by in case he needed anything. “Come now, Cachorro. It is time to eat.” Reid looked up at him. He was holding out a slide of banana. Reid winced inwardly. He did NOT want to let the man have it his way… he most certainly did NOT want to eat from his hand. But he also didn’t want to be tossed into that cold cell again… he could very well catch his death. And he WAS starving. 

It’s all to get home… He told himself, then leaned forwards and nibbled at the food in the man’s fingers. He moaned in delight at the creamy taste of the banana on his tongue after having nothing but bread and water for a week. He was ravenous, and ate the slice of papaya he was given next, even going so far as lick the juice from the man’s fingertips. Coronado chuckled, then turned and offered Reid a glass. Reid reached for it, and Coronado moved it away. Reid looked at him, then bowed his head and lowered his hands into his lap. Coronado offered the glass again. Reid leaned forward and the man tilted it. Reid closed his eyes as he sipped at the orange juice, hardly flinching when it stung his cracked lips.

“See how docile he is now?” Coronado said to Paloma, who snorted. “Do not be jealous, my dear.” The man chuckled.

“I don’t see what you find appealing about him.” She said. Coronado smiled, giving Reid a cracker, and then a little mug of a simple broth.

“No more, Cachorro.” He said when the young man looked at him expectantly. “We do not want you to get sick. Now come.” And he stood and walked inside. Reid blinked, then followed. Paloma watched him go, looking him up and down with a sneer.

“He’s scrawny and sickly.” She announced. “WHAT is so appealing about him?”

“Just because he didn’t grow up in the jungle used to manual labor doesn’t mean he’s not appealing.” Coronado laughed. “He grew up in the city, working to develop other skills. He is a genius. And he is different. That is one of the things I find appealing… He’s so different from you and the others.” He stopped by the bed, and Reid’s eyes immediately widened. His heart began to pound against his ribs. “Come now, Cachorro. You should take a nap.” And then he gestured to the floor beside the bedside table. Reid looked. A large pet bed sat there, and he winced. But after a moment, he crawled into the large pet bed that would easily fit a Mastiff or Great Dane. A chain was fastened to the wall and Coronado clipped it to Reid’s collar, and then covered him with a blanket. He stroked the boy’s hair, then turned.

“… I think you just got him for an ego boost.” Paloma said, suddenly. Coronado blinked at her. “You got him because he works for the American Government. And when they took him back, you were humiliated.”

“I was robbed.” Coronado growled.

“You don’t care about what he looks like. You only care because he’s an FBI Agent. It gives you a sense of heightened power.”

“Paloma. You are swimming in dangerous waters…” Coronado growled. She froze, then lowered her eyes.

“I am sorry…” She murmured, and Coronado nodded. Then the two left the room. Reid sighed. The air was thick with the sounds and smells of the rainforest, and few minutes later, thunder rolled over the house and he could hear the rain begin to fall. He lifted his head and stared out at the drops falling onto the terrace. After a bit, his vision blurred and his eyes fell closed. He curled up under his blanket, finally warm and comfortable for the first time in a week. And with a small content croon, he fell asleep.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Penelope Garcia sighed and prepared to head home. The rest of the team had already left, ordered to get some sleep… but on her way out, she saw a light on in Hotch’s office. Frowning, she headed up the stairs and peered into the room. The man was sitting at his desk, staring down at something. His forehead was braced on the cradle that his thumb and forefinger made up, and his palm and fingers obscured his face from her view. 

“… Sir?” Garcia called softly. There was no response. Biting her lip for a moment, she walked across the room and stood before his desk. From her vantage point above him, she was able to look down and see what he was holding. It was a scrap book. A familiar scrap book… it was the scrap book Reid had given the man for Christmas. And apparently Hotch had been adding to it; as he slowly turned the page, Garcia saw that the later pages were covered in photographs of Reid. In one, the boy was lying in bed and his chest was bare, and the sheets covered him from stomach down. He was pink in the face and grinning as he laughed, and his hand clutched a pillow which was in mid swing. Garcia could tell that less than a second after this photo had been taken, Hotch had been walloped in the head by said pillow. The image made her smile. 

Then her eyes drifted and she took in several other photos scattered over the pages as Hotch turned them, many of which she recognized as having been taken by various team members over the years. One was of Reid sleeping on the jet, JJ snoozing beside him, her head on his shoulder. Another was Reid looking at Rossi with an excited expression on his face while the elder Agent was giving him a look that plainly said ‘… Where the hell do you come up with this stuff?!’

Yet another was of Morgan, Reid and Garcia… Morgan had Reid in a headlock and Garcia was holding a balloon over Reid’s head. The boy’s hair was standing up thanks to the static. Another was of Reid, again asleep on the jet, and Elle was grinning and sticking a pretzel stick into his open mouth.

Several others she didn’t recognize… One was of Reid curled up in bed, fast asleep. Another was him at his desk at home, looking up and offering the camera a gentle smile. His hair was pulled back at the base of his neck in a pony tail, but his bangs hung loose, framing his face. Yet another was of Reid curled up on the sofa with a book in his lap and a Siamese cat on his chest, the cat clearly having jumped there unannounced and stuck her nose into his face, making him laugh. And another was a shot of Hotch and Reid from the necks up, their heads together, cheek to cheek and grinning. Judging by the position of Reid’s shoulder, Reid had held out the camera and snapped the shot himself.

Garcia sighed, and Hotch snapped his head up. His eyes were bloodshot and watery. She just looked at him. Slowly, he echoed her sigh and laid the scrap book down, staring at the collection of images before him.

“… How could I let this happen to him?” He finally gasped, and raised his eyes again. Garcia’s eyes widened and she stared at the lost look in the man.

“… Hotch…” She breathed, softly. “You didn’t. You would never LET this happen to him. Any more than you would have LET Henkel kidnap him or LET him get anthrax or LET Shane Harvey hurt him or…” She trailed off. Hotch stared at her in despair as she listed all of those times he had failed to protect his lover. 

“Any more than you would have let me or Elle get shot, or… or… Hotch… you can’t protect EVERY one from EVERY thing. You do the best you can, sir. And you do a phenomenal job of taking care of Reid and ALL of us.” She sighed as he looked down at the photos, and she felt tears run down her face. She reached out and placed her hands on his cheeks and lifted his face.

“Sir…” She said with a smile. “You protect him with all you have. And you support and most importantly… you LOVE him. And you make him happy. And you will get him back and help him recover. And THAT is what matters to him. You will NEVER abandon him.” And she stepped closer and gave the man a much needed hug. Hotch sighed and closed his eyes, slowly relaxing.

“… Thank you, Penelope.” He whispered. She smiled.

“You’re very welcome, sir.” Garcia said, and stood back as Hotch finally stood and looked down at her.

“What would we ever do without you?”

“Wish to have me back?” Garcia offered cheerfully.

“… Yeah.”

“Well, I’m gonna go take care of Reid’s plants and cats and fish before I head home. You should go home, sir. You need to sleep.”

“Thank you, Penelope. I will. Good night.”

“Good night, sir.” Garcia said, and slipped out of his office and left the man alone in the BAU. Hotch sighed, slowly moving to sit at his desk, staring down at the photos again.

Fifteen minutes later, his phone rang. He frowned and answered.

“Garcia? Wait wait… Garcia, please… Spencer’s door? What’s on Spencer’s-- Calm down, Penelope… Okay… now tell me what’s wrong…”

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Reid was woken by a large, strong hand stroking up and down his spine.

“Mmmmmnnnn…” He groaned, stretching and arching into the touch. Then he opened his eyes and looked up, and stared into the rugged, handsome face of Arturo Coronado.

“Good morning, Cachorro.” The man greeted. Reid blinked, then winced and leaned away. Coronado frowned. “Cachorro…” He growled in a warning tone.

“… What?!” Reid snapped after a moment.

“Is there a reason for your attitude?” Coronado demanded.

“You woke me up…” Reid grumbled. “I was dreaming.”

“What were you dreaming about?”

“… I dreamed that I was home.” Reid hissed, glaring at the man. Coronado blinked, but then his eyes flashed and he seized a handful of Reid’s hair and dragged him out of his little pet bed, removing the chain from his collar. Reid whimpered and stumbled after the man as he was dragged from the room and down the stairs. 

“AGUILO!!! JAGUAR!!!” Coronado shouted, and Reid heard the answering shouts. The two young men appeared rather quickly, following them. Reid whimpered as his hair was jerked again, but then his eyes widened… they were heading for the cellar. 

“N-No…” He gasped, and began struggling. “NO!!! Please!!!” He cried, but he was dragged down the stairs. The coldness of the place was already beginning to seep into his limbs, and he was immediately feeling smothered by the darkness. This time, he was dragged to another room. Coronado released his hair and Reid stared at the room in horror. Sitting in the middle of it was a large chair with restraints on it, much like an electric chair. But on the seat of it stood a large, black dildo. Reid’s heart began to pound. He would have tried to run, but Aguilo and Jaguar took hold of his arms.

“No…” He whimpered, then gasped as he was bent over a table in the corner. He thrashed and struggled against the strong hands holding him, and screamed at them to let him go, but it was no use. A moment later, his legs were kicked apart and a hand slipped between his thighs and fondled him before equipping him with a horrifyingly familiar cock ring; six rings ran up the length of his penis, a wire strung between them. Then fingers worked their way between his buttocks and smeared a generous amount of lubrication over his entrance.

“Please!” He begged as he was dragged towards the chair and spun around. Coronado stared the boy in the eye, no amount of pity in his own orbs as his captive was made to sit upon the chair. Eyes closed in a pained grimace and the boy let out cry as he was forced down, the large phallus stabbing deep into his body. His wrists and ankles were strapped to the arms and legs of the chair, a strap wrapped around his torso just beneath his pectorals, and another around his forehead. Then he was silenced by another familiar object… a tongue-shaped gag.

He closed his eyes briefly, fighting back the tears that threatened to fall, before staring at Coronado. “This will end when you learn how to speak to me, Cachorro.” Coronado told him. Then there was an audible click and Reid let out a startled cry when the sex toy embedded within him began to writhe and vibrate, massaging his inner walls. He threw his head back and strained against the straps binding him, while his manhood began to swell in pleasure, the cock ring growing tighter around him.

“I’m sure you remember this routine.” Coronado said, fastening a pair of clamps onto Reid’s nipples, making the boy yelp in pain as they closed around the flesh that was pierced. A moment later, there were two small clicks, and Reid let out a sob as the clamps and the rings running up his length began to vibrate and the tongue gag in his mouth began to move realistically.

He jumped at the hand that touched his cheek. He opened his eyes and locked gazes with Coronado. The man just stared at him and he stared back, pleading silently. 

“This will not end until you beg your master for it…” The man hissed. Reid’s eyes widened in a look of horror and defiance. Coronado chuckled. “Later then.” And he turned and walked towards the door, Jaguar and Aguilo following. They were speaking softly to one another, and then both looked back over their shoulders at Reid. Jaguar smirked after a moment and muttered something to Aguilo, gesturing towards the young agent. Aguilo’s eyes widened in surprise, he eyed Reid up and down, and then both young men burst out laughing.

“Alright, enough!” Coronado chuckled, and shooed the two slaves out of the room. He stared at Reid for a moment before smirking and closing the door. Once again Reid was left in complete darkness. The only sound his ears could pick up were the buzzing of the sex toys and his own sobs and moans. After a few minutes, he stopped fighting and allowed his tears to fall…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Penelope Garcia moved around Reid’s loft. She fed his kittens, fed his fish and watered his plants. Throughout the whole routine, she kept glancing at a piece of paper on the coffee table. The paper that she had found on her baby’s front door…

Once she was done, she found herself staring down at it. Meowing, the cats jumped onto the sofa, begging for the woman’s attention. Slowly, she sat down and cuddled them close. A moment later, tears began to fall down her face as she stared at the big, bold letters on the paper.

NOTICE OF EVICTION


	5. Chapter 5

Reid didn’t know how long he had been locked in that dark room, panting and groaning and whimpering as his body trembled violently under the assault of the sex toys that had been forced on, and in him. He had already passed out once, and woken up. Now it wasn’t just the forced pleasure, but pain had moved in as well. Reid was pretty sure that his balls had turned blue by the time the door finally opened.

Coronado stood there with Aguilo and Jaguar. The three men stared at the youth who looked as though he was having a seizure with his shaking and frequent jerks and twitches. His eyelids fluttered and he struggled to focus. 

After a moment, Coronado strode over and stood before him, staring down.

“Good afternoon, Cachorro.” He said calmly. Reid closed his eyes as a shudder ran through his frame. “You are struggling.” Coronado commented. “Perhaps you wish to ask me something?” And he reached out and unbuckled the gag, removing it.

Reid gasped in relief as he was able to move his jaw again, but a sob soon followed.

“P-Please…” he begged, his voice, hoarse.

“… Please what, Cachorro?”

“… Help me… please…” Reid pleaded, panting very much like the dog Coronado wanted him to be. Coronado stared at him. Reid stared back.

“Well?” The man asked.

“Please!”

“… Please what?” Coronado asked. And then Reid realized what he wanted. And he couldn’t take it anymore.

“Master!” He cried, and the tears began to flow in the pain of this defeat. “Please help me, Master!!!”

Coronado merely snapped his fingers and Aguilo hurried over, dropping to his knees. To Reid’s horror, the other man bowed his head and took his swollen length into his mouth. Reid threw his head back with a scream, writhing desperately. Coronado took Reid’ face in his hands and made he boy look at him.

“What is your name?!” The man demanded. Reid stared up at him, his heart breaking within his chest. Then his head whipped to the side as a result of the harsh slap from the man. “… WHAT IS YOUR NAME!!!” Reid broke down.

“C-Ca—nng—C-Cachorro…” He managed to choke out between sobs.

“… your accent is atrocious, but I suppose that was close enough… Now… Where is your home?!”

“Here!”

“NO!”

“… With you…” Reid gasped.

“Yes. And who am I?!”

“Master!”

“And what are you?!”

“Yours!” Reid screamed, feeling the pressure growing within his brain, waiting for it to collapse and implode under the pressure. “I am yours!!!” Coronado began to walk around the chair slowly, watching Reid straining against his bonds and rocking his hips as Aguilo worked the boy’s erection in his mouth.

“Say it again. All of it.” The man commanded.

“My name is Cachorro…” Reid gasped, struggling to speak. “My home is with you… you are my master, and I am yours.”

“AGAIN!”

“My name is Cahorro. I am yours! You are my Master and my home is with you!”

“AGAIN!!!”

“My name is Cachorro! You are my Master! I am yours and my home is with you!”

“AGAIN!!!”

“My name is Cachorro! You are my Master! I am yours and my home is with you!” Reid cried.

“AGAIN!!!” Coronado ordered yet again, then leaned down and whispered something to Aguilo.

“My name is Cachorro! You—AAAHH!!!” Reid threw his head back and screamed as the cock rings were removed from his body. Aguilo didn’t even blink when the agent released, his semen spurting forth in copious amounts, flooding his mouth. The boy’s body quivered violently in the aftermath of his orgasm, but he soon quieted. Coronado watched as Jaguar and Aguilo unbuckled the leather straps that held his Cachorro in place, and then slowly lifted him off of the chair.

Then Coronado took Reid into his arms and carried the youth out of the cellar and back up to the bedroom. Jaguar and Aguilo followed. 

“You know what to do.” Coronado said, setting Reid down on the bath rug. The two slaves nodded, and the man left. Jaguar started the bath and Aguilo knelt by Reid, brushing the boy’s hair out of his face.

“Your name is Cachorro. You belong to Master… and your home is with him.” He hissed into the youth’s ear. “Your name is Cachorro. You belong to Master, and your home is with him.”

Jaguar glanced back as Aguilo repeated these words over and over again. As they lifted Reid into the tub, Jaguar joined Aguilo, and they repeated their mantra over and over and over again. Towards the end of the bath, Reid was twitching and turning his head slightly towards the voices. His eyes fluttered a couple of the times, but not once did he fully wake.

When they finished bathing him, they patted him dry and laid him in the pet bed and draped a blanket over him after once again locking the chain on the wall to his collar.

Then Jaguar left and Aguilo sat beside the bed, still repeating those words, over and over again.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hotch pulled up outside of Reid’s loft apartment and blinked when he saw Garcia in the window. As soon as she saw him, she disappeared. And as he got out of the car, she was hurrying down the stairs.

“Penelope?” He asked, frowning. She thrust the paper towards him, and he took it, looking over it. “Don’t worry.” The man said, smiling at her as they headed to the door of the office. “I’ll handle this.” And they stepped in.

“Help you?” A man at the desk grunted without looking up.

“Yes, actually.” Hotch said, walking over to the desk and tossing the paper down on top of the one that the man was reading. The man blinked at the Notice of Eviction.

“Oh! Yeah. Mr. Reid.” And he looked up, then frowned. “… You’re not him.”

“I know.” Hotch said, glancing at the name plate on the man’s desk. “I’m Aaron Hotchner and I’m here on his behalf. I hold Power of Attorney for him when he does not have the ability to see to his own affairs. And that is what I am here to do, Mr. Lawler.” 

Lawler eyed Hotchner up and down as the man took a seat in a chair, and somehow managed to loom over desk as if it was his own, and Lawler was the one sitting before it, not behind it. Garcia fidgeted for a moment, then sat down next to Hotch.

“… So what can I do for you?” Lawler asked.

“I see that Reid’s lease is up at the end of the month. And I know he hasn’t given his 30 day notice. And I know that his rent is current. So why the Eviction Notice?”

“… I received an offer on the loft.” Lawler said. “If Mr. Reid—“

“Doctor.” Hotch growled. Lawler blinked. “Doctor Reid.”

“… Whatever. Anyway, if he can make me a better offer, he can stay. Otherwise, I’m leasing to a new tenant.” 

“How much?” Hotch asked.

“… Double.”

“DOUBLE?!” Garcia blurted, eyes popping. Hotch held up a hand to silence her.

“That’s completely unreasonable.”

“It’s nothing personal.” Lawler said. “It’s just business, Mr. Hotchner.”

“Agent Hotchner.” Hotch growled. Lawler blinked, and then Hotch flashed his badge. Lawler stared at it, then chuckled.

“I’m not impressed, AGENT Hotchner. Mr. Reid—“

“DOCTOR REID.” Hotch and Garcia snapped.

“Whatever. He has one of those too. This town is full of feds who think that just by flashing their badge they can get their way. If you can guarantee double the rent when he resigns the lease, then fine. He can stay.”

“I’ll have to confer with him about that.” Hotch growled.

“Just as long as I have his signature by the end of the week.”

“… That may not be possible.”

“That’s the terms.” Lawler said, folding his arms and leaning back. “HIS signature on a new lease for double, or he’s out.”

“Dr. Reid has been abducted.” Hotch finally admitted. “We are making efforts to recover him, but at this time it doesn’t look possible by the end of the week.”

“I’m sorry to hear that, Mr. Hotchner—“

“Agent Hotchner.”

“Whatever. I’m sorry to hear that, but if I don’t have his signature by Friday, the Eviction stands and my new tenants will be moving in the first of the month. So he needs to be out by the 25th.”

“… That’s in two weeks!” Garcia gasped.

Lawler and Hotchner ignored her. They were staring each other down.

“… It’s just business.” Lawler said again, smirking at Hotch.

“… He won’t be here by the end of the week.” The SAC finally said.

“Then his belongings need to be removed. And if you are his Power of Attorney, then I trust that you will see to the removal of his belongings by the 25th. Now if you will excuse me, I need to contact the new tenants and let them know that they can come sign their lease at any time.”

Fuming, Hotch stood and stalked out of the office. Garcia whimpered, and scurried after him. Out on the street, Hotch stood there, gritting his teeth. 

“Oh my God…” He turned at Garcia’s sob, and was surprised to see her in tears.

“Garcia?”

“My poor baby!” She cried, shaking her head and dabbing at her tears with a little lime green hanky. “What’s he going to do?! He doesn’t have a home to come home to!”

Hotch sighed and put an arm about the distraught woman.

“He’ll stay with me.” Hotch said. “My lease is up in another month and a half. So then we’ll either upgrade to a larger apartment or… maybe it’s time we get a house of our own.”

“Oh… You should surprise him with a house!” Garcia squeaked, tears quite suddenly GONE in her delight at the idea of Hotch getting a house to live in with Reid.

“There’s just one problem.” Hotch sighed. “Pets aren’t allowed in my apartment building.”

“I’ll keep the cats.” Garcia said. “Until you get a new place.”

“Thank you, Penelope.” Hotch said.

“You work on finding Reid.” Garcia told him. “I’ll see about hiring a crew to move Reid’s things into storage.”

“Thank you. I would appreciate that.” Hotch said, and sighed. “It’s going to be hard enough for me to break this news to him when we find him…”

“Don’t worry.” Garcia said with a smile. “Everything will be okay.”

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Reid woke slowly. The first thing he became aware of was the ache in his rear end, followed by the realization that he was nice and warm. Then he heard the sounds of the jungle, and he could smell the rain on the air. Slowly, he opened his eyes. It was in the evening, judging by the light. Slowly, he lifted his head and looked around. Preciosa was sitting in a chair, reading a book. She seemed to feel Reid’s eyes on her, because a moment later she looked up. When she saw him staring at her, she set the book down and left the room.

Reid wiggled around a bit… he had to pee.

A moment later, Coronado walked into the room. Reid eyes widened, and then he ducked his head and curled up as small as he could, trembling slightly.

“Good evening, Cachorro.” The man said, eyeing the boy. He then turned and spoke to Preciosa, and she scurried out. “You look uncomfortable.”

“… I have to go to the bathroom…” Reid whispered, not making eye contact with the man. He heard the rustling of cloth, and then a hand removed the chain from his collar. Then, a hand was offered. Swallowing thickly, Reid placed in hand into Coronado’s and allowed the man to guide him into the bathroom. Then he was given some privacy to do his business. Afterwards Coronado took him out onto the terrace and sat down in his chair. After a slight hesitation, Reid sat down on the warm terra cotta tiling and simply winced a bit when the man began to comb his fingers through his chestnut curls. 

After a few more minutes, the petting stopped. Reid opened his eyes at a sweet scent and watched as the man began to peel an orange. And a moment later, Reid stared at the slice of fruit the man was offering him. He swallowed again, then leaned forwards and accepted the bit of orange from Coronado’s fingers. Bit by bit, Coronado fed Reid the majority of the orange, taking a piece himself ever now and then. And then he picked up a knife and began to slice pieces off of a banana, offering Reid each piece. Reid accepted each silently, along with a piece of bread that had a bit of butter spread over it.

Once the bread was gone, the man went back to stroking his hair. Reid shifted a bit and chewed his lip, and after several minutes finally spoke.

“… I’m thirsty…” He murmured softly.

“… Address me properly, Cachorro.” Coronado said calmly. 

Reid paused, then said “I’m thirsty, Master…”

The man regarded him in thoughtful satisfaction, then offered the boy a bowl of water. Reid’s hand moved for it, but the youth checked himself and promptly lowered it again before leaning forwards.

“There’s a good boy.” The man praised, and allowed Reid to drink from the bowl. “If you continue this good behavior, perhaps you may have some recreational time with the others tomorrow.” Reid said nothing. He just bowed his head and closed his eyes, thinking of his team, and dreaming of being back with them… God, how he wanted to go home...

They sat out on the terrace as the sun set, and a rain storm moved in. The thunder was soft and soothing, and the sounds of the jungle began to lull Reid in a lethargic state. Eventually, Coronado stood and stretched.

“Come, Cachorro. It is time to go to bed.” The man said, and Reid slowly stood and followed him inside. But when Reid moved to the pet bed, there was a hand on his shoulder. He turned and blinked up at Coronado, but when he saw the man’s eyes, he froze and his blood ran cold. The man’s eyes burned with lust. And Reid was REALLY feeling his nudity.

“… No….” He gasped, his voice barely audible.

“Shhh…” Coronado soothed, and pushed Reid back. As Reid’s legs hit the bed he fell back onto it, and Coronado stood over him. Reid whimpered and scooted back from the edge, wide eyes on his captor.

“Stop.” The man said when Reid was centered in the middle of the bed. Reid gulped.

“Please…” He whimpered as the man removed his coat and began to unbutton his shirt. “Don’t…”

“Calm down, Cachorro.” Coronado said, letting his shirt fall to the floor. He smirked as he watched his Cachorro’s eyes roam over the bronzed skin of his chest, taking in the well defined muscles. But then the boy’s eyes widened as he moved to unbuckle his belt.

“Please…” Reid breathed once more, his voice shaking. Coronado unbuttoned his pants and slid them off, his boxer briefs following a moment later. Reid whimpered again, this time shutting his eyes tightly, refusing to look. Coronado grinned at that.

“It’s not as if you don’t have one!” The man laughed. Reid began to pant slightly in his fear as he felt the man moving onto the bed, his knees coming to rest on either side of his thighs. A hand ran down his side.

“Please…” Reid begged. “Please don’t do this to me… please…”

“Shhhh…” The man hissed, and lowered his head. Reid let out a tiny squeak as he felt lips brush over his own. Then they pressed down firmly and a tongue slid into his mouth. Reid winced and tensed, fisting his hands as tears rolled down his face. His heart was pounding in his chest and he whimpered again when the man moved and placed a knee between his legs. A moment later he managed to force the other knee between Reid’s thighs and moved up, wedging his hips between the young agent’s knees, forcing his legs apart. 

Reid was fighting back sobs, but he couldn’t stop the trembling in his body, coming from his fear, despair and rage at the fact that he had to let the man have his way with him if he was to survive. The one question in his mind was, how long could he pretend to be broken without actually breaking? He may not have shattered as Coronado had suspected, but this was slowly whittling away at the inner strength that was keeping the young man together, and Reid knew it. One man could only take so much, and it was only a matter of time before he was truly brought to his breaking point. And when that happened, he would completely fall apart and become exactly what Coronado wanted him to be.

Reid whimpered again when Coronado popped open a bottle of lubrication and slathered it over his erection. Then, he was pressing forwards, forcing his dark erection into the slender body. Reid grit his teeth and closed his eyes, a strained whine coming from his throat as he arched his back, trying in vain to relieve some of the pain that came from the unwelcome penetration, though only a little bit of the pain was actually physical. 

He winced and turned his face away from Coronado’s when the man began to whisper into his ear, though most of his words were in Spanish. Reid let out a whimpering groan as the man began to pump in and out of his body, murmuring words of encouragement to him. Reid kept his head turned to the side and he focused on the view of the misty jungle outside the large doors that opened up onto the veranda. But he couldn’t help the tingles of pleasure that began to move through him, especially as large hands caressed his body. After a few minutes, Coronado’s hard shaft seared a path across the boy’s prostate, making the youth roll his eyes back and moan, bucking his hips slightly.

“Good boy…” Coronado rumbled approvingly, stroking Reid’s abdomen with his fingers, slowly moving them lower and lower with each gentle petting. Reid’s shaking hands slowly moved to grip the man’s biceps as he rolled his hips, gasping softly as he allowed the pleasure to wash over him, as much as he wanted to fight it… 

“NNH!!!” He cried out, throwing his head back as the man took up a faster pace, and a moment later Reid let out a thin wail as a large hand began to fondle his genitals. “Ahh… ahnn… oh…” And then his cries were muffled as a mouth covered his own, a tongue sliding over his tongue… long black tresses tumbled down over Coronado’s shoulders as his hair came loose from the hair tie and surrounded his and Reid’s faces as the elder plundered the mouth of the younger, just as he plundered his body.

Reid writhed and squirmed, lifting his hips as Coronado pumped his shaft. Then, he ripped his face away from Coronado’s as he threw his head back and cried out his release into the large bedroom, the thunder echoing his call. Then he lay there trembling, his body jerking as Coronado continued to thrust into him, seeking his own release. When he finally did, Reid winced and shuddered in disgust as he felt he man soiling his body with his seed.

Reid heaved a great sigh as the man move to lie beside him, a possessive arm draped over the boy’s lithe body. The man chuckled. “Me too…” He mumbled. Reid had to fight back a snort and a roll of the eyes. But he lay there, still and silent, and waited. And finally, when Coronado was asleep, he wiggled away from the man and slid out o the bed and walked out onto the terrace where the rain was beginning to fall.

He stared out over the misty jungle as the last lights of day faded, and for a moment the world was illuminated by a flash of lightning. After a few moments, Reid sighed and closed his eyes, letting the rain soak him. And then he whispered out into the rain.

“I am Dr. Spencer Reid of the Behavioral Analysis Unit of the Federal Bureau of Investigation of the United States of America. I was born to William and Diana Reid in October of 1981. My mother is a professor of 15th century literature and is a paranoid schizophrenic. My father left us when I was ten. I graduated High School at age twelve and after college I joined the BAU. My best friends are Derek Morgan, Penelope Garcia, Jennifer Jareau and Emily Prentiss. Jason Gideon and David Rossi are friends and mentors. My Unit Chief is Aaron Hotchner. And I love him. And I am playing the part of Cachorro so that I can get back to him.” Reid sucked in a breath and closed his eyes for a moment, a sharp pang shooting through his heart and into his gut. He was unable to contain the dry sob and he slowly sunk to his knees, drawing his knees to his chest and wrapping his arms around his legs, hiding his face in his knees.

“I’m playing Cachorro so I can go home…” He gasped, tears flooding down his face. “I wanna go home… I… Aaron… Aaron, please take me home…”


	6. Chapter 6

Hotch stood there in the loft, looking around. He let out a deep sigh of sorrow as he stared at the empty place. So many good memories here… So many beautiful nights with the love of his life in his arms... He closed his eyes and shook his head slightly before finally bending down and picking up one final box of books that had been cleared off of the shelves built into the wall. Hotch stared down at the book on top. It was an old leather bound copy of ‘Peter Pan’ that he had given Reid as a gift after the fiasco with Shane Harvey. Then he turned and headed for the door, closing it behind him for the last time. 

Mr. Lawler was waiting at the bottom of the stairs.

“Everything out?” He asked with a grin. Hotch leveled a glare on the man, and without a word, gave the man the key. “Thank you, Mr. Hatcher. Hope you find Mr. Reid. ‘Scuse me.” And he turned and walked away, lifting his phone to his ear. “Ms. Matic? Yes ma’am! You can pick up the keys any time!”

Hotch turned and stormed away, furious. He put the box in the passenger seat of his car and got in, turning on the engine. And then he just sat there, staring up at the window of the loft that he would often see Reid sitting in, waiting for the elder man to arrive. It made his heart ache to think that he would never see that sight again…

He was startled out of his thoughts by his phone.

“Hotchner.” He answered. “… I’ll be right there. And Penelope… Good work.”

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

“Cachorro?” Reid grumbled slightly as the voice intruded on his sleep. “Cachorro… What are you doing out here?” Slowly, he opened his eyes. He was wet. Soaking wet. But warm. Blinking sleepily, he looked up and found himself staring at Coronado in his bath robe. 

“… I… It stared to rain.” Reid said.

“It’s still raining Cachorro.”

“… I like the rain.”

“Do you usually sleep in the rain?” Coronado asked, sounding amused.

“… No… it’s always too cold. Here it’s warm.” Reid said softly, pushing his wet hair out of his face.

“That it is.” Coronado said. “Come. Let’s take a bath, and then we can go have breakfast.” Reid eyed him, then sighed and stood, following the man into the bathroom. A hot bath was waiting. Coronado got in, and then ordered Reid to join him. Reid winced, but did as he was told, and sat perfectly still as the man bathed him. 

When the bath was finished, and Coronado had dried him, he surprised Reid by offering him a pair of white pants. Reid blinked, but then slowly took them. They were of a very light material, cotton by the feel of them. They would breathe well in the heat of the rainforest, but if he got wet they would be terribly transparent. He pulled them on and sighed in relief at being clothed again. Then he followed the man out of the room and down the sweeping staircase. They ended up in a sunroom, the rain pattering on the glass walls and ceiling. There was a single little table and chair, with a cushion beside it. Coronado bade Reid to sit upon the cushion, and a moment later Paloma brought in a tray.

“Good morning, Paloma.” Coronado greeted, sipping his coffee. Reid perked up at the smell of it. Paloma glared at him.

“Do you require anything?” Paloma asked.

“Not right now, my dear.” Coronado said, stroking Reid’s wet curls. And he continued for several minutes before he began to work on his breakfast. Reid blinked when a little piece of sausage was offered to him. Reid nibbled at it, perking up when he tasted Maple Syrup on it.

“I thought you would enjoy something from the culture you are familiar with.” Coronado said, and Reid managed to sneak a peek at the plate over the edge of the table. His mouth began to water. Scrambled eggs, sausage, bacon, hash browns and Belgian Waffles with fresh fruit. And to his utter delight, the man allowed him to partake of all of it. Within the hour, the plate was empty, the last of the syrup and juices from the fruits mopped up by the waffles. Coronado was sipping another cup of coffee while stroking Reid’s hair as the boy leaned against the man’s chair, resting his head on his leg.

“Today, I have work to do.” The man said. “So you may explore the house. If a room is off limits to you, it will be locked. If you want anything, I will be in my study, just to the right of the stairs. Spend time with the others. Get to know them. And if you wander the grounds, be careful; sometimes things get in that aren’t supposed to. We have found an Anaconda in the swimming pool and the fountain more than once.” Reid’s eyes widened, and Coronado chuckled. “So tread carefully outside. If you see a jaguar, back away and come straight inside and to me. I will take care of it.”

“… huh?!” Reid squeaked.

“You don’t HAVE to go outside.” Coronado said, ruffling his hair and standing. “Just be careful.” And he walked out of the room. Reid watched him go, then snatched the half empty cup of coffee and gulped it down, moaning in ecstasy.

Once it was gone, he stood and slowly walked out of the room. Then, he began to look around. What to do? 

A phone. 

He had to find a phone. He had to call Aaron.

“… Aaron…” He breathed, savoring the sound of the name in his ears, and the feel of it on his tongue. Then he took a deep breath and went to the right, beginning to explore. He made his way through room after lavish room, finding the formal and informal dining rooms, the sitting room, and then, after sneaking past the study, where “Master” was working, he found a pair of double doors. Reid paused a moment, then pushed them open.

“… Oh…” He breathed, mouth falling open and eyes widening. Before him was a big, beautiful library. Slowly he stepped in, staring around. The library was two stories, a spiral staircase leading up to the walkway around the perimeter of the library on the second floor level. He walked over to the nearest shelf and ran his hand over the spines of the books, then began to skim the titles, every now and then pulling one off of the shelf. When he had a large stack in his arms he moved over to a large, plush armchair and settled in, curling his legs beneath himself. He opened the first book and began to skim a finger down the page. 

He was almost finished when Aguilo and Jaguar peered in.

“Here he is!” Jaguar called, and the women appeared behind them. “Cachorro!” Reid blinked and looked up. Immediately he seemed to sink further into the chair, almost hiding behind the book.

“We’re going outside.” Aguilo said. “Come with us.”

“… Oh… Um, thanks but… I’m fine here…”

“We’re going swimming.” Preciosa said.

“… No thanks.” Reid mumbled, refusing to look at them. 

Paloma snorted. “I told you.” She said to the others. They all stared at Reid for a moment, then left him to his reading. Reid sighed and closed his eyes for a moment before going back to his reading, though he soon stopped as he heard the others playing outside in the pool. He turned and looked out of the large floor-to-ceiling windows and saw them splashing in the pool… In the nude. Reid’s eyes widened and he turned away abruptly when Sirena climbed out of the pool and strolled around it, calm as could be. He could feel his face heating up as he turned bright pink.

But soon enough, he was absorbed in his reading. It was several hours later that Coronado walked in.

“I thought I would find you here.” The man said, and Reid looked up. “I hear you didn’t want to go outside with the others?” Reid just lowered his eyes. “They are your family now, Cachorro. You should spend time with them.”

“… I don’t want to.” Reid whispered, wincing as he thought of the hostility that came off of Paloma in waves, and how Jaguar and Aguilo had assisted in his… sexual torture in the cellar. He scowled. “I want nothing to do with them.”

“Cachorro.” Coronado said scoldingly. 

“… I just want to be left alone.” Reid said.

“You made a family out of your co-workers.” Coronado said, and Reid winced. “You can make them your family now.”

“I don’t WANT them to be.” Reid insisted.

“… I think that this evening, you should go through a bonding exercise with them.”

“Do I have to?” Reid groaned.

“Don’t whine like a child!” Coronado laughed. “Now come. I wish to go for a walk. You will accompany me.” Reid blinked, then sighed and set his book aside and followed the man outside. Coronado strolled over the lawn and through his gardens, Reid shuffling along behind him, admiring the liana and the brilliantly colorful bromeliad and strelitzia. He jumped slightly at an odd call, and looked up in time to see a toucan take flight. As they walked the grounds, Reid realized that he really was going to have to rely on his team… there was no way he could escape. The jungle was wild and thick, and even the road into the grounds would be a dangerous one to travel.

Thunder rolled over them, and Reid could smell the rain coming again. He followed Coronado back to the house. When they got there, Paloma handed the man a cup. Coronado smiled and turned, lifting it to Reid’s lips.

“Drink.”

“… Why?”

“Because I think you’ve not had anything to drink since breakfast.” Reid blinked, then shrugged and began to drink. It was a fruit juice, he wasn’t sure what kind… He drained the contents of the cup, and Coronado smiled. “Good.” He said, patting Reid on the head, and then said something that made Reid’s blood run cold. “That should also help you relax for your bonding exercise with the others this evening.”

Reid returned to library. But within the hour, he was beginning to feel… hot and bothered. His mind kept flashing to some… very inappropriate thoughts that might dominate the daydreams of a horny high school kid in algebra class. 

When dinner time rolled around, he was led by Sirena to the informal dining room. There he was made to again sit by his master’s side on a cushion on the floor where the man hand fed him his dinner of freshly sautéed vegetables, quinoa, and a seared swordfish steak. Then, he offered Reid a glass. It was another kind of fruit juice. This one had a citrusy taste to it. He drained the glass, and then nibbled at the bread the man offered. As dinner grew to a close, Reid found himself feeling hot and bothered again… and it was getting worse. 

Coronado spoke to the other slaves, and they left the room. Then Coronado enjoyed a cup of coffee. This time, Reid barely noticed the tantalizing smell… he was shaking and fighting not to squirm. Finally, Coronado stood. 

“Come, Cachorro.” He said, and Reid slowly rose. “Time to bond with the others.” And he led Reid up the stairs to a bedroom Reid hadn’t been in before. Reid froze, eyes wide. The other slaves were sitting on the bed, waiting patiently. And they were completely naked. Preciosa was casually stroking Aguilo’s awakening arousal.

“No.” Reid gasped, beginning to tremble in more than just the arousal running through his body. That’s when it hit him… the fruit juices had been laced with something… he had been slipped an aphrodisiac.

“Do not be afraid of them.” Coronado said. “They will be gentle with you.”

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

“What do you have, Garcia?” Hotch asked, walking into the round table room.

“I’ve found an associate of Coronado in Long Boat Key. In fact, only a few houses down. When Coronado is in Florida, he and this guy have VERY similar activity on their credit cards.”

“What do you mean?” Rossi asked.

“I mean they are frequently at the same place at the same time, one of which happens to be a uh… A BDSM Dungeon Club.” Garcia explained. “I’m willing to bet they know each other.”

“… Sounds like someone we need to talk to.” Hotch said. “JJ, stay with Garcia. The rest of you with me.”

Within half an hour they were on the jet heading to Florida. And immediately on landing, they picked up a car and headed to the residence of a man by the name of Jeff Winters.

Hotch led the march of righteous fury to the front door and banged on it. A moment later, a young red headed woman opened it. She was wearing a bikini and a collar.

“Can I help you?” She asked, smiling curiously and eyeing Morgan up and down.

“We’re looking for Jeffrey Winters.” Hotch said, flashing his badge. The girl blinked. 

“… Is he in trouble?”

“We just need to ask him a few questions.” Rossi said.

“… Oh. Okay… Um, please come in.” She said, and led them into the lavish beach-side house. She led them into a sitting room. “I’ll let him know you’re here.” And she left.

“… She’s a slave.” Morgan commented as soon as the girl was out of ear shot.

“she doesn’t seem… like a prisoner, though.” Emily pointed out. “She seems happy…”

“Stockholm Syndrome.” Rossi said, frowning.

“Hardly.” The group turned as a man in his forties walked in. He had sun bleached hair and tanned skin. “I have around thirty slaves. Seven live with me by choice. And the others pay me.”

“… You’re a Dom?” Emily asked, eyes widening. The man just smiled and extended a hand. Hotch accepted it. 

“Agent Hotchner. Agents Morgan, Rossi and Prentiss.”

“Jeff Winters. And yes. I’m a Dom. I’ve been in this profession for fifteen years. The slaves living with me are here by choice. They are people who decided that they didn’t like the normal lives they were leading. I take care of them. They come and go. Some have been with me for years, some just for a few weeks, just as a bit of a… vacation. The young lady who let you in has been living here since her parents found out about her fetish and kicked her out… Not only am I giving her room and board, but I’m personally paying to put her through college. I assure you, they are ALL here of their own free will and can leave any time. You may speak to all of them if you would like. Is that why you’re here?”

“… Not exactly.” Hotch said. He opened a case file and set a photo down on the coffee table. Winters sighed.

“… Arturo. Why am I not surprised…?”

“You know this man?”

“OH yes…” Winters said. “He’s always trying to sell me slaves and offering to break mine in. He doesn’t understand that I don’t DEAL in trafficking humans. All of mine are here by choice.”

“You’ve seen his slaves?”

“Yes.”

“Do you… recognize this one?” Hotch asked, handing over another photo. This was the photo of Reid from their original run in with Coronado, dressed in black vinyl and looking like a model in a Bondage Magazine. Winters took the photo and stared at it, then let out a deep exhale.

“… Cachorro.” He said in a low tone. Then he looked up from the others. “You’re FBI?”

“Yes.” Morgan said.

“… He took him back, didn’t he?” Winters asked, looking at the agents. He took in their suppressed rage. Standing and shaking his head, Winters walked across the room, staring down and the photo of the one he knew as Cachorro. “I warned him. I told him to let it go. To cut his losses and forget about him. But he wouldn’t let it go. He took it as a personal insult when you took him back. I told him not to buy a Federal Agent in the first place… he wouldn’t listen.”

“Do you know,” Prentiss said, “where he may have taken Cachorro?”

“… What’s his name?” Winters asked.

“What?” Rossi asked.

“Cachorro. What is his name?”

“… Spencer.” Hotch said after a moment. Winters nodded, finally handing back the photo.

“He has a lot of places. He’s selling his property here on the island.”

“He abducted Spencer and flew him to Jamaica.” Hotch told him. “Then took his yacht to the mouth of the Orinoco. Do you know where he may take him?”

“He has a couple of houses in South America…” Winters mused.

“We’ve checked on the houses.” Prentiss said.

“Which ones?”

“One in Buenos Aires, one in Lima, one in Chile.” Morgan listed. Winters blinked.

“What about the one in Brazil?” Winters asked.

“What?” Rossi asked.

“His mother’s family estate.”

“His mother?” Morgan asked, flipping through the file. “… Irena Zapata from Manaus…”

“Yeah. He has the Zapata family estate there. It’s still under his grandfather’s name. He goes there when he wants privacy.” Winters said. The team stared at him.

“… then that’s where we need to go.” Hotch said.

“It’s not that easy.” Winters said, frowning. “There’s a lot of security. And before helping you, the government will want proof that the kid is there.”

“We have to get in, somehow.” Rossi said.

“Mr. Winters. Who would he allow onto his property?” Hotch asked.

“… Other’s in the trafficking ring.” Winters said. “Actually… he hosts an annual party at the estate.”

“When.” Rossi asked.

“… Actually… it’s in about two weeks. My guess is that he plans to show off Cachorro. That will be a good time to find out if he is there.”

“How do we get in.” Hotch asked.

“Invitation only.” Winters said, frowning.

“Did you get one?” Morgan asked. 

“Of course.” Winters said.

“Can you get us in?”

“… I could get one of you in.” Winters said. “Attendees always bring a slave with them to show off. If one of you is willing to play the part of a slave, then I could get you in with me.”

“I’ll do it.” Hotch said without hesitation. Everyone stared at him.

“No offense, Agent Hotchner, but you’re a dominant personality. I don’t think you could pull it off.” Winters said.

“For Reid, I will.” Hotch said firmly. “I have to see that he’s alright for myself.”

“… It will take training.” Winters said.

“… Then you have two weeks to teach me how to act.” Hotch said. Winters stared, then stood and nodded.

“Then we should start right away.” He conceded.

“You three. Get everything ready. Get in touch with the Brazilian government and let them know what’s going on. Get Garcia on the house, see if she can get photos, blueprints, maps of the area, anything. Maybe the names and backgrounds of other people who may be attending the party. Prentiss, help JJ talk to the local government. Rossi, inform Strauss of the plan. Morgan. You’re in charge.” The three agents stared at their Unit Chief. “… NOW!” Hotch commanded and they all stood.

“Good luck, Hotch.” Morgan said, clasping Hotch’s hand.

“See you soon, Aaron. Behave yourself.”

“Shut up, Dave.” 

Hotch and Winters saw the others to the door. Once they were gone, Winters looked at Hotch.

“You sure you’re up for this?”

“Absolutely. Where do we start?” Hotch asked. Winters grinned.

“Follow me.”

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The sun had set. Reid stood in the large bedroom, staring in horror at the five other slaves, horrified at what he now knew Coronado meant by a ‘bonding exercise’. Reid looked up and stared at the man with large eyes, shining with tears. “But… I don’t want to…” He whimpered, clutching Coronado’s shirt in his fists.

“Why not?”

“I… I don’t… I don’t want them to touch me…” Reid gasped, and the tears fell. 

“Awww…” Coronado chuckled, and hugged Reid close. “What a touching show of loyalty…” Reid winced, hiding his face in the man’s chest. But he was silent. He let the man believe that Reid didn’t want the others to touch him because he belonged to Coronado alone. But in his head he was screaming the truth. AARON’S!!! I AM AARON’S!!! HIS AND ONLY HIS!!!

But then, he was being guided over to the large bed where the others were. 

“No!” Reid cried, but Coronado set him down on the bed where the others quickly wrapped their arms around him. “Please, no!” Reid wailed, reaching out to his master as the man backed away, leaving him in the arms of the other slaves. Tears flooded down his face as he was drawn back into the middle of the bed, four pairs of hands running over his body, rubbing his stomach and chest, playing with his nipples and the rings in them, and tugging at the hem of his pants. Hands and lips ran over every inch of exposed skin.

Paloma, the dominant slave, seized Reid’s mouth with her own and slid her tongue past his lips. Reid let out a yell and jerked his head away, but when he tried to push her away Jaguar and Aguilo caught his wrists and pinned them down. She leaned down and kissed him again. Reid yelled into the kiss again, and when she forced her tongue into his mouth, he bit her.

“AI!!!” She yelped, jerking back and slapping a hand to her mouth. “He bit me!”

“CACHORRO!!!” Coronado barked, and Reid froze in terror. He heard the boots coming across the floor and he began to cry. 

“Please don’t!” He begged. “I don’t want this… please… don’t hurt me! Please!”

“You will not harm your brothers and sisters.” Coronado growled, and Reid trembled where he lay. “Do you understand? Or do you need to go back to the cellar?”

“… I understand…” Reid whispered, staring at the man with pained eyes. Coronado stared back for a moment then turned and walked away. “Continue.” He called over his shoulder, and a moment later Reid closed his eyes as Preciosa and Sirena slid his pants off of his hips and down his legs, eventually tossing them aside and leaving him naked.

Then, hands were stroking his thighs and coaxing his legs apart and his soft whimpers grew to helpless sobs. Paloma eyed him in distaste and moved away. A moment later, Sirena was hovering over him, smiling. She began to speak to him in a gentle, loving tone and stroked his hair and face, then kissed his forehead. Reid struggled to focus on her kind voice, but he didn’t know what she was saying… He didn’t speak Portuguese. 

He cried out when gentle fingers began to run up and down the length of his penis, and he wept in helpless despair when his body responded quickly, especially with the drugs running through his system that had been in the fruit juice he had been made to drink earlier. The one hand was joined by three more… his hips, thighs and genitals were stroked and massaged by Preciosa and Paloma, and Sirena began to kiss him again. Jaguar and Aguilo ran their hands up and down his arms and torso, and his skin trembled under their touches.

Coronado smirked, then chuckled when he saw the bitchy scowl on Paloma’s face; she was still mad about being bitten. Preciosa leaned forward and began to take the young man’s erection into her mouth. Reid cried out into Sirena’s mouth and bucked his hips. Preciosa let his erection slip from her lips and Sirena straddled his hips. Then, Sirena flipped them so that he was kneeling between her legs, and her head was between his hands. He stared down at her, eyes wide. He tried to move away, but Aguilo and Jaguar held him where he was as they moved around.

Then Aguilo’s knees were on either side of Sirena’s head, his erect length eye level with Reid. Reid was aware of Jaguar moving in behind him, the man’s hands on his hips as Aguilo rested his hands on the boy’s face.

“Open your mouth, Cachorro.” Coronado ordered. Reid shuddered and closed his eyes. Aguilo squeezed his jaw, forcing his mouth open before thrusting his length inside. Reid winced, but didn’t fight it… he was afraid of what his punishment would be if he did, and he was overwhelmed by the chemically induced desire that was making his blood boil…

He felt Jaguar’s hands slide around his hips and then fist his erection. He moaned loudly, making Aguilo hiss. Reid felt Jaguar guide his body into position, and then his length slid into a hot, wet sheath that quivered and contracted around his throbbing erection. Reid groaned, and vaguely registered Sirena’s gasp of pleasure as he was made to enter her. But she was drowned out by Reid’s loud hoarse cry when Jaguar entered him.

Paloma and Preciosa sat side by side on the edge of the bed and watched as Jaguar rocked his hips forward, shoving their Cachorro into Sirena.

Coronado leaned back in his chair and sipped his red wine, his eyes taking in the scene before him. He mused Cachorro over in his mind… the contrast between the boy’s pale milky skin and the darker skin of the others really stood out. Coronado thought that it complimented them greatly.

Smiling, he beckoned Paloma over. She blinked and hurried up to him. He pointed at the scene, and she turned and watched Jaguar taking Cachorro as Cachorro took Sirena and worked Aguilo with his mouth.

“What do you think of them?” Coronado asked.

“What about them?” 

“Cachorro and Sirena… very similar physical type… tall and thin. Willowy… He could make a good mate for her.”

“What?!” Paloma blurted, eyes wide.

“I am wondering if perhaps I should allow them to breed.” Coronado said.

“… You have to drug him to get him to have sex with the others. Do you really want his lousy disposition to be passed down?” Paloma asked, frowning. Coronado chuckled.

“He has a charming disposition! Soft, gentle, intelligent…”

“I wouldn’t breed with him.” Paloma snorted, crossing her arms. Coronado grinned up at her. “I wouldn’t let him penetrate me at all! I feel sorry for Sirena!!! He’s whiney and obnoxious and he can’t be trusted.” She looked at Coronado. “He’s a snake. Deceptive. You should put him down.”

Coronado just chuckled, turning and watched his slaves copulate on the bed. His Cachorro was trembling and his skin glistened with sweat. He was moaning loudly and bucking his hips, thrusting into Sirena and taking Jaguar deep into his own body while he took Aguilo into his throat, swallowing around his length. His muffled whimpers reached the man’s ears and the shaking in his body intensified, especially as Sirena’s long fingers played with his nipples. A strained whine was heard, and then a strangled yell as he bucked forwards into the woman below him and climaxed.

“Let him lie down.” Coronado called to the others. Aguilo and Jaguar groaned, but they backed off and shoved Reid over to the side of the bed. Then Jaguar fell upon Sirena, slamming into her over and over again, making her shriek her pleasure to the room. Aguilo moved in on Preciosa who was panting in arousal after watching them, though he tended to her in a more gentle manner than Jaguar was Sirena. Coronado chuckled at his slaves and stood, shaking his head. 

“Join them if you wish.” He said to Paloma.

“… May I go with you?” She asked, giving him a wanton look.

“If you wish for your pleasure you may seek it with the others.” Coronado chuckled, waking over to the bed and scooping his Cachorro up into his arms. “I must tend to this one.” And he turned and walked from the room. Paloma watched him leave, and clenched her fists as she glared hard at Cachorro’s head, hanging limp, wishing death on the young man.

Once Coronado reached his own room, he lay Reid down on the bed and stripped himself naked. Reid opened his eyes slightly and watched the man. He whimpered when the man hung over him, wedging his hips between the youth’s thighs. Then he closed his eyes and moaned when Coronado pressed into him and took up a smooth rhythm, pushing his swollen member deep into the slender body beneath him over and over again. He smiled as the boy squirmed, moaning in pleasure and arching his back, tossing his head with a gasp as he pressed his hips into Coronado and spread his legs wide, allowing the man the deepest penetration possible.

Reid could feel his own genitals begin to tingle and awaken to the pleasure, and his spent length began to harden again. He closed his eyes and turned his head as the man began to nibble over his neck. He moaned softly, just as Coronado liked him to, but his mind began to drift until it focused in on Aaron… his eyes… his kiss… his touch… And as Reid focused on Hotch he slipped into a trance in which it was his lover touching him and not his tormentor… he moaned louder and willed himself to reach his orgasm quickly, wanting to end this as soon as possible that he might slip into sleep, the only time he was ever happy in this dreadful place…


	7. Chapter 7

“Buenos dias, Cachorro.” Coronado purred, leaning over and pressing a kiss to the pale cheek of the slender boy lying beside him in bed. Reid just sighed. “What is wrong?” The man asked. Reid just drew his knees up to his chest, lying on his side and staring outside at the rainforest which was getting its morning shower, courtesy of the steel gray clouds overhead. “You do not look well.” Coronado said with a frown, feeling Reid’s forehead. “No fever… Do you feel sick?”

“… No.” Reid whispered. 

“What is wrong?”

“… Nothing.” Reid mumbled.

“Ah well… perhaps you will feel more talkative after breakfast.” Coronado said, standing and heading into the bathroom. “Come! You need to bathe.” Reid sighed, then slowly dragged himself out of the bed and followed, wincing at a mild ache between his legs. Just like the day before, Coronado bathed him, dressed him in the white cotton pants, and then they went to the sunroom, (though Reid had yet to be in it with the sun out) and had breakfast, Reid once again eating from the man’s hand. Then, he was turned loose in the house. And just as before, Reid was soon curled up in a chair in the library. He stayed there all morning. 

Just before lunch, the door opened.

“Cachorro?” He looked up at the gentle call and stared at Sirena. She offered him a shy, gentle smile. He just blinked at her and lowered his book. She walked across the room and reached out, taking his hand. Reid blinked again and stood as she began tugging him to the door. He laid his book down and followed her. Still holding his hand, she led him out to the gardens where they walked for a bit. The sun was peeking through the clouds. 

After a while, she sat down on a bench and pulled him down to sit next to her. Then she stared at him for a long time. He stared back for a bit, then lowered his eyes and turned away. She reached out and caught his face in her palm and made him look at her again. Then she spoke to him. He couldn’t understand her words, but he knew what she was saying… he could see the question in her eyes. ‘Why are you so sad?’ He sighed and lowered his eyes again before letting them close. He felt her fingers tracing the lines in his face brought about by his sorrow. It made his heart clench as he thought of why he was so sad. 

God, how he missed Aaron…

Sirena let out a soft sound of dismay when tears gathered in the corner of Cachorro’s eyes. She brushed them away and lifted his head again. He opened his eyes and looked at her again, taking in the look of pity and surprise on her face as she saw the sadness in his own eyes. She spoke to him again, more earnestly this time. The same words as before. Reid sighed. Slowly, he lifted his hand and pressed his palm to his own bare chest right over his heart. She blinked, and watched as his fingers, gently placed, slowly curled into a harsh grip over his heart, as if he was in pain. 

She lifted a hand to her own chest and touched it over her own heart, then picked up a stick from the ground and snapped it in half. Reid smiled slightly, then took the two pieces from her. And from there he proceeded to break them into smaller and smaller pieces, and then just let them fall from his hand to the moist earth at their feet. She stared at him for a bit, her eyes asking the question. ‘Why?’ Reid frowned, thinking on how to answer her. He stared down at his hands in his lap, and then blinked. There was a thin strip of white around the base of the ring finger on his left hand… He had never noticed before… he was always so pale, he didn’t think it was possible… but there it was… a tan line from the ring he wore. 

Slowly, he held up his hand. She blinked, and then her eyes widened. She took his hand and traced the white band where the ring had been before Coronado had taken it from him. She stared for a moment, then looked up at Reid in shock. Reid gave her a small nod, then lowered his head again. He knew she got the message.

Half an hour later, Coronado looked up as the door to his study was pushed open.

“Sirena.” He greeted. She slipped in and closed the door behind her.

“What did you find out?” Coronado asked, speaking to her in Portuguese.

“… He is sad…”

“Not sick?”

“Heartsick.” Sirena told him. “Because he was taken away from someone he loves. He is homesick and heartbroken.” 

“I see. Thank you. You may go.” Coronado said. Sirena nodded and slipped out the room. Frowning, Coronado leaned back in his chair and stared off into space, contemplating his Cachorro…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

“… This is humiliating.” Hotch announced, staring at himself in the mirror.

“I’m sorry, Agent Hotchner.” Jeff Winters said. “But you’ll have to wear it. Everyone knows who a slave belongs to by what they wear.”

Hotch just sighed in disgust, staring at the outfit he was expected to wear… That being tight black leather pants, studded collar and wrist cuffs, and a black mesh shirt.

“You’ll also have to wear this.” Winters said, holding up a Bondage Mask.

“… WHAT?!”

“You yourself said that Coronado has seen your face. So you will have to hide it.” Winters said. Hotch blinked, then scowled. But he knew Winters was right. “Plus, wearing this you will also be able to wear a microphone and ear piece easier.”

“… That’s a good point.” Hotch said, sounding mildly surprised. “But…”

“… But?”

“Uhg… I’ll never live it down…” Hotch groaned.

“Come on now… really?”

“Morgan will never let me live it down.” Hotch said.

“… Would he do it to save Spencer?”

“… Morgan would do almost anything for Spencer.” Hotch admitted.

“Then tell him. If he gives you grief, just remind him that he would do the same if he had to.”

Hotch blinked then smiled and shook his head.

“… This Agent of yours… he’s more than your subordinate, isn’t he?” Winters asked, smiling. Hotch looked at him and blinked. “Please don’t give me the poker face.”

“He’s family.” Hotch said, and Winters nodded.

“Ready to take a break?”

“Yeah. I’m starving.” Hotch admitted.

Fifteen minutes later, they were sitting at a table on the patio overlooking the beach and enjoying some grilled fish. “Agent Hotchner.” Winters said. “The first thing that will give us away is if you seem upset or disturbed or overly interested in any of the other slaves, or what their masters may do to them, or make them do. You cannot act shocked or upset by ANY thing. Including anything that may be done to Cachorro. I know it may be difficult for you, but…”

“I understand. Believe me. Tell me about how Coronado treats his slaves.” Hotch said, heart pounding. He had to know what Reid was going through.

“He treats them well.” Winters admitted. “AFTER they have been broken.” Hotch frowned.

“How does he break them?”

“Depends… At his mother’s house, he usually keeps them in the cellar. It’s dark and damp and cold down there. They have no human contact. They are given nothing to sustain them but a cup of water and a piece of bread daily. They are starving, dehydrated, cold and scared. How long they are left down there depends on several things. But ultimately, he preys on their need for human contact. 

“He will only remove them from the cellar when THEY reach out to HIM. They must then eat from his hand and drink from his hand. Once they are taken out of the cellar for the first time, he treats them well. Takes care of them. If they defy or disobey after that, he abuses them… the abuse is either physical or sexual in nature, whichever he thinks will damage them more.

“… I’m sorry.” Winters said after a moment of taking in the expression on Hotch’s face. “How long has he been with him?”

“… over two weeks.” Hotch mumbled.

“… I’m sorry, Agent Hotchner. Arturo would have raped him by now. I guarantee it. I’m sorry.” 

Hotch turned away with a pained look on his face. “… If Spencer fights him… will Coronado kill him?”

“… He’s done it before. But he tries to avoid killing his slaves as much as possible. They are valuable. He only kills them if he deems them a lost cause. If he thought your agent were a lost cause, he never would have tried to get him back. He believes that he can break your agent and make a decent sex slave out of him.”

“You said that… you can identify who belongs to who by what they wear?”

“Among other things. Some masters brand or tattoo their slaves. I use a collar because my slaves won’t necessarily stay slaves. If they want to go out into the free world again, all they need to do is take off the collar. But most masters use something a bit more permanent.”

“… What about Coronado?” Hotch asked, his heart clenching… was his mate disfigured by that son of a bitch?

“… He tags them.”

“… Tags them?”

“A little golden tag, like what you would find on a dog collar. He engraves their slave name on it.”

“He puts it on a collar?”

“No… on a ring… he… pierces them.”

“… Their ears?” Hotch asked.

“… Their nipples.” Winters said, and watched as Agent Hotchner leapt to his feet with a curse and stalked away.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

“Cachorro.” Reid looked up at the call and looked at Coronado. “It’s time to eat.” Reid lowered his eyes back to his book.

“… I’m not hungry.” He mumbled.

“I didn’t ask if you were.” Coronado said.

“… Please… I just want to be alone.”

“Cachorro.” Coronado said in a warning tone. Reid closed his eyes and sighed, then stood and set his book aside.

“Yessir…”

“Excuse me?”

“… Yes, Master…” Reid said, wincing slightly. He made his way over to the door and shuddered at the arm that draped around him. He was guided to the dining room where he once again sat on a cushion on the floor and ate and drank from his master’s hand.

But he was so lonely… he missed his team so much… before he knew it, he had closed his eyes and was nuzzling his cheek into Coronado’s offered palm, whimpering softly. The gentle touch was just something he was craving… he was so alone, abused and scared… he was desperate for a bit of comfort… and he didn’t even care where it came from any longer… 

When dinner ended, he silently followed Coronado like a lost lamb. The man ended up in the den, and before either one of them knew it, Coronado was sitting before a roaring fire in the grate on the leather sofa, sipping a glass of cognac, smoking a cigar and stroking the chestnut curls of the boy who was stretched out across the sofa with his head in the man’s lap.

And in the morning, after their bath, Coronado presented Reid with the white cotton shirt that the other male slaves wore. There were no buttons; it simply hung open, bearing his chest. Reid soon figured out why this was… Coronado liked to occasionally finger, flick or play with the rings in his nipples. Reid learned this when after breakfast, Coronado joined him in the library. 

Originally, Coronado was going to read with the boy. They took up the same position that they had been in the night before, with Reid stretched out over the sofa with his head in the man’s lap. But Coronado soon found himself staring in amazement as Reid’s finger skimmed down page after page at a startling rate. In fact, the man watched Reid, well, READ, for nearly half an hour, mouth slightly ajar in amazement.

When Reid finished his book, he set it aside and reached for another, but he was stopped when Coronado suddenly seized him and flipped them around. Reid froze, eyes wide in horror as he found himself leaning against the back of the sofa, his buttocks in Coronado’s lap, his legs hooked over the man’s shoulders.

“No no… please no…” Reid gasped, eyes wide.

“Shhh…” Coronado hissed, running a hand over Reid’s cheek and through his hair. His other hand was pulling Reid’s pants down to his thighs and then fumbling with his own pants, first freeing his arousal, and then digging around in his pocket. Reid heard a small snap, and then a cool gel was being spread over his entrance. 

Fighting back tears, he slowly laid his head on the back of the sofa and he stared at the ceiling. His mouth fell open in a silent moan as his body stretched around Coronado’s invading member, and he could help but to arch his back. Then he groaned as Coronado began to move with long, full thrusts.

Neither men noticed the door opening. Paloma peered in. When she saw and heard what they were doing, her eyes flashed and narrowed. Her fingers curled and her nails dug into the wood of the door as she trembled in a jealous rage. She didn’t know what it was about Cachorro… she had no issues when her master lay with Preciosa, Sirena, Jaguar or Aguilo… but she wished death on young Cachorro… She wanted him gone. She began to think of how she could get away with it without angering master…

She tuned in on the pain she heard in Cachorro’s groans. She looked at him. His face was contorted in a grimace with no sign of pleasure… She could tell he wasn’t enjoying their master’s attentions… attentions that she or any of the others would readily accept. A sharp cry drew her attention again and she watched tears running down Cachorro’s face. She snorted in disgust; EVERYTHING made that whiney little bitch cry! What did master SEE in him?!

Hearing the sounds of her master reaching his climax, she leaned against the doorframe and folded her arms, scowling. A moment later, Coronado stood and tucked himself back into his pants. He watched as Reid slumped over on the sofa and lay there, trembling. He turned and walked away. Paloma watched as Cachorro slowly raised his head and watched Coronado go, his eyes burning in anger, pain and utter loathing. Then he winced and closed his eyes, lowering his head to the sofa and curling up.

Paloma stepped aside as Coronado walked out of the room, then followed him.

“Paloma. I will take my lunch in my study.” And fifteen minutes later, he called “Enter!” in response to a knock on his study door.

“Master.” Paloma said, walking in with the man’s lunch.

“Yes?”

“Permission to speak freely, Master?”

“… Go ahead.” Coronado said, leaning back and focusing on her, curiously.

“… Get rid of Cachorro.” She said, and Coronado’s eyebrows shot up in surprise at her… boldness. “He’s a snake. He cannot be trusted. He is NOT broken, he’s biding his time. He will betray you. He will betray ALL of us.”

“And what makes you say that?”

“… The way he looked at you in the library when you finished with him and turned your back on him. And during… he took no pleasure from what you did to him. He hated it.”

“He enjoyed it last night.”

“AFTER you had him drugged! He couldn’t help it!” Paloma insisted, throwing her hands up. “… Master… please… I am begging you… I don’t want to see anything happen to you… because if something does, it will be at his hand! I know it!”

“And what do you propose I do?” Coronado asked, amused.

“… Get rid of him! Slit his throat! Tie a stone around his neck and throw him in the river! Gut him and toss him over the wall for the jaguars! I don’t care! Just don’t keep him!”

“It took me a long time to get him back. I am not going to simply dispose of him. He will be what I want him to be.”

“Your hubris will be your end!“

“Paloma! Your tongue will be yours!” Coronado barked, and Paloma recoiled violently.

“… I am sorry, Master. I did not mean to speak so out of place.”

“Yes you did.” Coronado said. “Go.” She turned to go. “And if anything happens to Cachorro, you will be the FIRST I will look at.” She paused and clenched her fists, then left the room, closing the door. She went back to the library. It was empty. But there was movement out in the grounds… she walked over the window and watched as Cachorro slowly wandered over the green lawn, staring at the ground with his arms wrapped tightly around his own abdomen. And as the rain began to fall, so Cachorro fell to his knees. The rain fell onto his face, hiding his heartbroken tears…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

“The other night…” Hotch said slowly. “You said that the first thing that will give us away is if I’m upset by what the masters may do to their slaves… What could I expect to happen?”

Winters sighed, setting down his coffee and staring at Hotch. 

“It could be any number of things, Agent Hotchner.” The man said. “In the case of Cachorro—“

“SPENCER.”

“Sorry… Anyway, in his case, if he does anything that doesn’t please Arturo, he will physically strike him… hit him… he may force the boy to perform sexual acts on him, on another master, or with another slave. If this happens, I will make sure it is not with you.”

“Why!?”

“You’re a profiler Agent Hotchner. As is Spencer. Do you really think he won’t know it’s you?”

“… you’re right… he’d know. We’re… very familiar with each other.” Hotch murmured.

“… How familiar?” Winters asked. Hotch stared at the man, then sighed and held up his hand, showing the ring on his hand. 

“I wear his birthstone.” Hotch said.

“… I suspected this.” Winters chuckled. “Yes, he will know you instantly, won’t he?”

“If he hears my voice, feels my touch… if we meet eyes.”

“You won’t.” Winters said. “You will not speak when we are there. You will not meet anyone’s gaze. You must ALWAYS keep your eyes to the floor. And you must NOT go near Spencer.”

“… It will be hard.”

“I know.” Winters said, placing a hand on Hotch’s shoulder. “You will want to rescue him right then and there. But if you reveal us… we will BOTH die. And I know Arturo… he would take pleasure in killing you. He will make your agent watch. And your Spencer will lose whatever ties to hope he still clings to.” Hotch nodded slightly, knowing that the man was right.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Coronado worked late that night. When he came to bed, he found his Cachorro curled up in his little pet bed, fast asleep. Coronado smiled down at him, then blinked and frowned. His Cachorro looked sad, even in sleep… And he had lost weight. Coronado snorted. As of tomorrow, he would need to start monitoring how much he was feeding the boy. But for now, he simply pat his slave gently on the head, draped the fallen blanket over his slender body and crawled into bed himself.

Reid was the first to wake in the morning. And so he decided to do some “exploring”. Once he passed one of the other rooms and saw that the other slaves were asleep, he headed down the stairs and then stood facing the door to Coronado’s study. He reached out and turned the latch. But it stopped only after a slight movement. It was locked. Reid frowned, and knelt. He examined the lock for a moment, then went to the kitchen and began to go through drawers. He left with a knife, a fondue fork and a Shish kebob stick. Then he hurried back out to the door of the study, knelt and began to work. 

After several minutes, he heard it. A click. He grinned.

“Thank you, Elle, for the lock picking lessons. I am sending you a basket or something when I get home…” Reid mumbled, smirking as he stood and pushed open the door. He stepped in, then closed the door. The room was quiet, and slightly cooler than the hall. Heart pounding, Reid moved across the dark room, hands outstretched before him. His fingers finally came into contact with the large desk and he slid his hands to the right side where he had seen a desk lamp. He flicked it on, and then his eyes widened and his heart sang. 

A phone.

He had found a phone. 

Hands shaking, he picked it up, and began to dial. He clutched the phone tightly as it began to ring. He waited breathlessly for an answer. But as it continued to ring, he began to tremble in his anxiety.

“Pick up…” He whispered into the dark room. “Pick up pick up pick up…”

“You’ve reached Supervisory Special Agent Aaron Hotchner, Behavioral Analysis Unit Chief of the FBI. Leave a message at the tone and I will get back to you at my earliest convenience.” Reid closed his eyes, fighting back tears. It was SO good to hear Hotch’s voice, but he was near devastated that the man didn’t answer his phone.

*beep*

“… Aaron… It’s Spencer… I… I’m sorry… I don’t know what to say…” Reid stammered, laughing slightly. “I wish I could give you whatever information you need to find me… I… I really need you to find me, Hotch… I need you…” Reid sniffled and fought back a sob. “I really need you to get me out of here, Aaron… I don’t know how much longer I can hold on… Um… We’re in the Amazon rainforest… It’s a two story house and I can see the river from the terrace. And uh… I dunno… I… I just wanna go home, I… Aaron, I wanna go home!” By then, his voice was high and shaky as he was near tears… again. He was so homesick it was almost physically painful. “… I miss you…” He whispered.

Suddenly, the door slammed open. Reid yelped and jumped to his feet, eyes wide. The phone clattered down to the desk. Coronado stood there, staring down the young man who had plastered himself to the bookshelf behind him. Coronado’s eyes flicked down to the phone, and then flashed back to Reid, now blazing in fury.

“… Please…” Reid gasped, his heart pounding in his fear. “Master… please, I.. I just…” He trailed off as Coronado began to stalk towards him, and Reid knew that the man would not just forgive him. Coronado moved around the desk, and Reid finally found his feet. He bolted. But Coronado lunged and caught the boy by the elbow, flinging him around and slamming him into the wall. Reid yelped at the impact, and then choked as Coronado slammed his fist into his belly. The agent doubled over before dropping to his knees. Coronado raised his foot into Reid’s ribs, sending him crashing to the floor on his side.

“… You will pay for your deception, Cachorro…” 

The other slaves peered in the doorway. 

“Aguilo! Jaguar! Take him to the cellar. I will deal with him later… If I deal with him now, he will not survive..."


	8. Chapter 8

“… I need a break.” Hotch snarled, two hours into the morning slave training. Winters chuckled.

“You do NOT like to be a submissive person.”

“No.” Hotch snapped. “I’m the guy in charge.”

“Not anymore.” Winters said with a grin. “Not if you want your agent back.”

“I know, I know… that’s why I’m still here.” Hotch sighed. He walked across the room and checked his cell phone, as he did on every break. He frowned. He had a missed call from an unknown number, and a voicemail. He put the phone to his ear.

“… Aaron… It’s Spencer…” Hotch froze, eyes wide. His mouth fell open. Winters blinked. “I… I’m sorry… I don’t know what to say…” Hotch closed his eyes with a pained expression on his face when he heard the slight hysterical laugh. “I wish I could give you whatever information you need to find me… I… I really need you to find me, Hotch… I need you…” Hotch felt tears coming to his own eyes when he heard Reid sniffle and suppress a sob… his throat tightened and his insides twisted. “I really need you to get me out of here, Aaron… I don’t know how much longer I can hold on…” Hotch slowly sat down, closing his eyes. Winters could clearly see the grief on Hotch’s face. “Um… We’re in the Amazon rainforest… It’s a two story house and I can see the river from the terrace. And uh… I dunno… I… I just wanna go home, I… Aaron, I wanna go home!” Hotch lifted a shaking hand to his mouth as he fought back the tears of helpless frustration. But he lost the battle at the whispered “I miss you…” 

His eyes snapped open when he heard a bang. He heard Reid let out a startled cry and a loud clatter; the boy had dropped the phone. All was quiet then for several long seconds, other than the frightened panting of his subordinate.

“… Please… Master… please, I... I just…” Hotch’s eyes narrowed and the lion in his chest roared in fury as he heard the boy pleading, and calling the man ‘Master’. But his heart was now clenched in fear… Dear God what had the man done to his mate when he caught him with the phone?! Would he have to listen to it? He held his breath as he heard a commotion. There was a thud and Reid cried out in pain, and then made a choking sound, followed by a groan of pain. Then came another yelp and a crash and then—

*beep*

The recording ended.

Fifteen minutes later, Garcia was in tears as she listened to the voicemail, and the rest of the team stood around her. JJ was covering her mouth with her hands and Prentiss winced at every cry. Morgan was looking murderous and Rossi looked grim.

“… Hotch?” The veteran profiler called.

“I’m here.” Hotch answered. The team glanced around at each other. They all heard the ragged tone in his voice.

“I’m sorry you had to listen to that again.” Rossi said.

“Don’t be. At least I know that he’s alive.” Hotch responded. “Garcia, put that through a filter, see if you can pick up anything in the background. Do we have anything on the house?”

“I have a map of Manaus…” Prentiss called. “And we’ve located the Zapata Estate. Garcia got us satellite images of the house, but…”

“I have NO blueprints, sir. No maps of the house… nothing. It’s old, sir. I’ve looked into the kind of structure that it is, and… sir, don’t be surprised if it has secret rooms and passages.” They heard Hotch sigh.

“Well… Winters is going to get me in. I’ll learn as much of the house as I can and I will lead the raid.”

“sir…” Garcia gasped. “What… what will Coronado do to Reid?”

“I’m putting you on speaker.” Hotch said, then repeated Garcia’s question. “What will he do to Reid?”

“Oh boy…” They heard Jeff Winters sigh. “Any number of things… beat him… starve him… rape him… lock him in the dark… Um… he may even… break his fingers or remove his tongue for daring to call for help…”

“Oh my God…” Garcia cried, hands flying up to her face as tears fell from her eyes at the thought of her baby unable to speak, ever again.

“Will he kill him?” Morgan asked.

“No.” Winters responded. “Cachorro is his trophy slave. There are only three ways his slaves die by his hand. Either he gives up on them and considers them hopeless and therefore worthless and cuts their throat… the slave refuses to break and dies fighting… or they give up on themselves and just… fade.”

“Cachorro is his trophy slave. He will do anything to break him and make him the slave he wants.”

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Reid sat in the corner of the damp, cold cell, curled up tightly as he tried to stay warm. But he was naked, and wet… And he was frightened… the room was pitch black, as before, and he knew that when Coronado came for him, it would be to punish him.

And come for him he did.

The door opened and Reid slowly looked up, eyes wide in fear. Coronado stood there, eyes sharp and angry.

“… Who did you call?” The man demanded, his voice dangerously quiet. Reid swallowed thickly, his shivering growing more violent. He leaned further back into the corner and lowered his eyes to the floor. Suddenly, he was jerked to his feet by a harsh hand in his hair. “WHO DID YOU CALL?!”

“Ahh!” Reid cried, clawing at the hand. “P-Please...”

“WHO DID YOU CALL?!”

“No one!” Reid cried, then yelped as he was backhanded to the floor.

“WHO DID YOU CALL?!”

“No one!” Reid gasped.

“Aguilo. Jaguar.” Coronado snarled, and the two men slipped past the man and dragged Reid to his feet. Reid struggled half heartedly, whimpering.

“Please… I’m sorry…”

“Hold your tongue.” Coronado snarled. “You know the rules. You will not speak unless spoken to. And when you do speak, you will give me a proper answer.” They climbed up out of the cellar and Reid was dragged onto the grounds of the house. The front drive was lined with lamp posts. Paloma was waiting, smirking and holding a large coil of rope. Reid grunted as he was shoved to his knees in the middle of the front drive. He nervously eyed the look of pleasure on Paloma’s face as she bound the rope around his left wrist, while Aguilo bound the right. The ends of the ropes were wound around the tops of the lampposts on either side of Reid and they were pulled tight. He winced as his arms were pulled straight out to the side.

“Now then.” Coronado said as the slaves moved away from the unfortunate Cachorro. “Who were you calling?”

“… No one.” Reid gasped. Then, he heard a sharp whistle, followed by a loud CRACK! He jumped, eyes widening. He knew that sound… Coronado was wielding a whip.

“Care to try again?” Coronado asked.

“Please… Master, please don’t!” Reid cried, shaking his head desperately. “Please…”

There was a hiss, and then a sharp crack. Paloma’s lips curled up and her eyes gleamed as Cachorro arched forwards, throwing his head back with a shrill scream. The dirtied white shirt on his back fell open in an even slice, revealing the red line on his skin that the whip had left behind.

“Do not speak unless you answer the question!” Coronado snarled. “Now answer me!” Reid, his body shaking, bowed his head and remained silent. Coronado growled and swung his arm about, the whip whistling through the air before once again slicing through Reid’s shirt and skin with a crack, bringing forth another shriek from the boy. The whip lashed across the captive agent’s back four more times. On the last lash, the young man slumped over, limp, held up solely by the ropes around his wrists.

“Jaguar.” Coronado said, and the slave hurried forward. He lifted Reid’s head by the hair and looked down at his tear streaked face. Then he let go. Coronado watched his Cachorro’s head drop. Jaguar shook his head; Cachorro had passed out. Coronado snorted and coiled his whip, turning and heading for the house, deciding that he could use a cold beer. Reid was left where he was, unconscious on the front drive.

Coronado returned after lunch. Paloma followed, lugging a bucket of icy water. She picked it up and heaved it, sloshing the water all over Reid. She relished his startled gasp and coughs as he was jerked awake and immediately started struggling against the ties binding him, whimpering in pain.

“Good afternoon Cachorro.” Coronado said, standing before Reid. Slowly, the youth raised his head and stared up at the man in fear. “We are going to try things again.” And Reid’s eyes fell to the coiled whip in the man’s hand. Coronado casually strolled about to stand behind Reid again. “Who did you call?” Reid winced and lowered his head.

“… Hotch.” He murmured.

“… Hotch?”

“… Agent Hotchner.” Reid admitted. Coronado’s eyes flashed in anger. 

“What did you tell him?!”

“Nothing.” Reid said, then let out a scream as the whip lashed over his back again.

“WHAT DID YOU TELL HIM?!”

“NOTHING!!!” Reid cried. “He didn’t answer!!!”

“I heard you talking!” 

“I… I got the voicemail.” Reid cried, wincing at the pain.

“Did you leave a message?”

“… Yes.”

“What did you say?” Coronado demanded.

“… I… I told him that I miss him…” Reid cried. “And I want him to come take me home!” A moment later, another red line was added to the seven others criss-crossing his back. “AAAAH!!! I SWEAR!!!” Reid cried, writhing in pain. “I swear! I don’t know where we are! I told him I was in a house in the jungle! That’s it! I don’t know anything else, I couldn’t TELL HIM anything else! I promise! Please!!!” Coronado stared down at the boy, then pulled a knife. He sawed through the ropes, then seized Reid’s hair and dragged him towards the house.

But they didn’t go in; Coronado dragged Reid around the house and to the back yard. An old rusted chain was wrapped about a tree, and Coronado clipped it onto Reid’s collar. Then he turned and walked away. Reid watched him go, then slowly, whimpering at every move, he stripped off his shirt and stretched out on his stomach in the grass, trembling at the burning pain covering his back. In the afternoon, around lunch time, it began to rain. Reid hissed at the sting, but soon relaxed; the cool rain water soothed the welts on his back. Reid knew that he was lucky… Coronado must REALLY know how to swing a whip to leave him with painful welts, but not break the skin…

An hour after the rain stopped, Reid heard footsteps. He lifted his head and turned, watching Paloma walking over with a bowl in each hand. She stopped when she reached him and sneered down at him with a look of disdain.

“Just so you know… If it were up to me, I would let you die right where you lay. But Master is insisting.” She set the bowls down. One had water in it, the other table scraps from lunch. Then she stood again and narrowed her eyes. “I know you’re a snake. You may fool Master, but you won’t fool me. As long as you’re alive, you’re too dangerous to keep.” 

Suddenly, her eyes flashed and she lunged forwards, wrapping a hand around Reid’s neck, cutting off his breath. Reid gasped in surprise and stared at her. “I told him he should slit your pretty throat and throw you in the river. Let me tell you right now… if you do anything to hurt him, punishment be damned, I will kill you myself.” And then she shoved Reid away and stood. She looked him over, then spat on him and stalked away. Reid watched her go, eyes wide in shock.

“… She’s crazy…” Reid breathed to himself, rubbing his neck where her fingers were. Then he reached for the food bowl and pulled it towards him. He eyed the scraps in distaste, but he was so hungry… He nibbled on some apple slices and the remains of a roast beef sandwich. When he looked at the water bowl, he frowned… the edges of the bowl were wide… Reid realized he wouldn’t be able to drink from it like a cup, the water would spill all over him. To drink it, he would have to drink like a dog… the profiler in him told him that this was intentional.

Coronado watched him from the window of the library as he lapped at the water in the bowl and ate the meager amount of food. He heard the door open behind him.

“Paloma.”

“Master?”

“Was it really necessary to frighten my Cachorro?”

“… Yes.” Paloma snarled, and Coronado chuckled. 

“I let you get away with too much.” The man said.

“Probably.”

“I appreciate your honesty, Paloma.”

“You’re very welcome, Master.” Paloma purred. Coronado raised an eyebrow and turned at the sultry purr in the girl’s voice. She gave him a suggestive smile. The man chuckled and followed her out of the library and headed to the bedroom. They passed Aguilo and Jaguar on the way.

“Do me a favor…” Coronado said, and the pair looked at him. “Please relieve some… stress with Cachorro. Remind him of his place.” And then he slipped into his bedroom with Paloma.

Aguilo and Jaguar glanced at each other, then grinned. As one, they bolted, each trying to get in front of the other while shoving the other back, laughing and verbally jabbing at one another, thundering down the stairs and out onto the grounds.

Reid watched the male slaves as they made their way across the lawn, boisterously shouting and laughing and shoving one another. But then, Reid realized… they both had their eyes on him. His own eyes widened as they charged towards him, and he backed around the tree. But a moment later he was tackled to the ground with a yelp as Jaguar ran around the right side of the tree, and Aguilo around the left. 

Reid shouted and struggled as his pants were stripped away and the two young men touched him all over, fondling his genitals and holding his legs wide apart, stroking over his thighs and abdomen, playing with his nipples. Aguilo silenced the boy with his own mouth.

Coronado watched the young men ravage his Cachorro from the terrace while he himself fingered Paloma, who was gasping and moaning loudly.

Down on the grass under the tree, Reid had let out a pained cry when he had fallen to the ground on his back. Aguilo and Jaguar had taken pity on him and helped him up, Aguilo gently brushing dirt off of Reid’s back, and then using his water bowl to soothe the welts.

Coronado could hear the boy pleading with the other two slaves as he was moved to his hands and knees, and Aguilo took his place behind Cachorro while Jaguar knelt before him. His mouth was forced open and Jaguar slid his erection into the boy’s mouth while Aguilo entered him from behind. Coronado smirked in pleasure, watching Aguilo and Jaguar fucking Cachorro from both ends, then turned and guided Paloma back into the bedroom so that he could fuck her…

Out on the grounds, Reid groaned as Aguilo reached beneath him and began pumping his length.

“The sooner you get used to this…” Jaguar said in rough English, “The easier things will be for you.” Reid sobbed around the other’s length, then choked as Jaguar thrust his erection down Reid’s throat. “Stop whining…” The slave snorted. Reid whimpered, then cried out as he found his own release. Then Jaguar withdrew his length, gave it a couple of harsh tugs and then released. Reid gasped in startled horror as the man’s semen splattered over his face. Then Aguilo groaned and flooded Reid’s inner channel with his own fluids before withdrawing. The pair stood over Cachorro.

“… He looks good like that.” Jaguar chuckled, and Aguilo grinned as tears ran down Reid’s face, and the young man swiped his fist over his cheek, wiping away some of the semen from his skin. He watched Aguilo and Jaguar gather their clothes and head to the pool, leaving him on the ground, trembling. With shaking hands, Reid cleaned his face with the last of the water from his water dish, then curled up against the tree he was chained to and cried.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Rossi looked up at the knock on his office door. It opened before he could tell them to enter. 

“… Erin.” Rossi greeted, standing when Strauss walked in.

“It’s all set up.” She told him, and Rossi blinked. “It took some doing, but the Brazilian government is on board. You can fly in whenever you are ready. You have the cooperation of the local Manaus government. They have approved Agent Hotchner going in undercover and confirming Agent Reid’s presence. Once they have confirmation, when you are ready to raid the residence, they will give you backup.”

“… Thank you. That’s good news.” Rossi said, nodding to her. “I’m gathering the team.”

“Is there anything else you need?”

“… No. We’re picking Hotch up and heading down as soon as we can.” Rossi said. “Thank you…” And he hurried out. “Emily. Morgan.” He called, and the two looked up at him. “It’s time to go get Hotch.”

“I’ll get JJ.” Emily said. 

“No. Not this time. She can’t come with us on this one.” Rossi said, shaking his head.

“Why not?” JJ demanded from the doorway.

“I wanna come too!” Garcia announced.

“Absolutely not.” Strauss said firmly, folding her arms. “You two will stay here.”

“Why?!” JJ demanded.

“Because Agent Rossi said so.” Strauss said.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hotch was on his knees, hand behind him, eyes to the floor. Winters stalked around him. The man opened his mouth to speak, but he was interrupted by the ringing of a phone. Hotch stumbled to his feet and pounced on the thing.

“Hotchner… What’s going on? Really? Okay, good. Just in time. Right. We’ll meet you at the air strip.” And he hung up.

“Good news?” Winters said.

“The Brazilian Government is going to work with us. We’re cleared to head down there tonight.”

“Good.” Winters said. “Perfect timing. I was going to discuss this with you at dinner, but we only have a few days. We have to leave today or tomorrow to make it to Arturo’s little… House party.”

“… I can’t thank you enough for doing this.” Hotch said, staring at the man. Winters smiled sadly.

“I’m just sorry that I need to. As I’ve told you… I believe that a Master-Slave relationship should be voluntary.” Winters said. He and Hotch both turned when the door opened and a young, nineteen year old girl poked her head in.

“I’m back, Master!” She announced needlessly, readjusting her backpack.

“How was school, Courtney?” Winters asked.

“Okay. College Algebra sucks… And I think I’m gonna need help with my Astronomy Homework… I didn’t know there would be math… I always thought ‘Astronomical Equations’ meant a really hard math problem… I didn’t know it was LITERALLY an Astronomy math problem…”

Winters and Hotch both chuckled as the red head wrinkled her nose in annoyance over her homework.

“Alright, I’ll help you with your homework.”

“… Could Mr. Hotchner help me with my psych homework? I know you have to pack for your trip, Master…” Courtney purred suggestively, openly eyeing Hotch up and down, then giving the man a saucy wink. Hotch raised his eyebrows and Winters laughed.

“Courtney!” He cried, playfully. “Away with you, naughty child! He’s a Federal Agent here on business!!!” 

“… I like THAT kind of business…” Courtney giggled. “Agent Hotchner… you could arrest me… handcuff me… and then frisk me while reading me my rights… Maybe do a strip search and then… maybe a body cavity search?” Hotch’s eyes widened in shock at the brazen red head.

“Courtney!!!” Winters howled.

“Aww… did I earn myself a spanking?”

“Possibly!”

“… Can Agent Hotchner administer my punishment?”

“SCAMP!” Winters cried, running at the door. “TEASE!!! VILE TEMPTRESS!!!” The girl burst into giggles and fled down the hall. Winters closed the door and turned back to Hotch. “I apologize for her deplorable behavior.”

“Not at all…” Hotch chuckled. “I know you can’t control her.” He grinned at the look of dismay on Winter’s face. Courtney had been hitting on Hotch all week, despite all of Winter’s attempts to get her to knock it off. 

“… For that, you DO get to help her with her homework while I pack!” Winters cried, and left the room in. Hotch grinned and shook his head, then froze when he heard a loud “YES!!!” from Courtney, who then burst into the room and pounced the man. And for the rest of the afternoon, he tried to help the girl with her homework while fending off wandering hands.


	9. Chapter 9

Coronado jerked awake to the scream. Paloma jumped awake beside him. There was another cry. Coronado leapt from the bed and ran out of the French doors onto the terrace. Paloma followed. The outdoor lights flicked on a moment later, courtesy of Sirena. 

“Cachorro!” Coronado cried, and bolted. Paloma just stood there, wrapped in a bed sheet and grinning in delight. Cachorro was curled up tightly, huddled against the trunk of the tree, clutching his bleeding leg and watching the jaguar circling him.

“… Kill him…” Paloma hissed under her breath, taking in the sight of the great cat. “… Do it…”

As if it had heard her, the cat suddenly crouched down, bunched his muscles up and sprang forwards. With another scream of terror, Reid rolled aside. But he cried out in pain when the claws caught him, on his left buttock and thigh. Reid crashed to the ground and the cat lunged at his throat, teeth bared. Reid threw his arm out before him, and before he knew it, his arm was in the cat’s mouth. 

Then came a loud crack, and the cat let out an angry scream and recoiled, leaping away from Reid. Coronado was running across the lawn buck naked, his whip in hand. He swung it about and this time a line of blood appeared on the jaguar’s hide. The cat lashed out at the air, teeth and claws bared.

“HYAAAH!” Coronado challenged, and swung the whip again. The jaguar hissed at him, then turned and fled as it felt the bite of the leather once more. Coronado watched the cat disappear over the wall, then threw his whip aside and ran to his Cachorro.

The boy lay bleeding on the ground, whimpering in pain and shaking violently in his terror.

“Shhhh…” Coronado hissed, unlocking the chain and allowing it fall to the ground. Then he scooped the young man up into his arms and ran to the house where Jaguar and Aguilo both stood bearing large hunting rifles. They held the door open for their master, then closed and locked it behind him.

“Shhhh…” Coronado said again. “Easy, Cachorro… you will be fine.” He reached the kitchen and laid the boy down on the counter. “PRECIOSA!!” He called, his voice booming through the house. Preciosa, Paloma and Sirena all rushed in moments later. Coronado and Preciosa began to work together, pulling Cachorro’s hands away from his wounds and checking to see how bad they were. And finally, Coronado relaxed.

“… You’re lucky, Cachorro.” The man said, and Reid looked at him, pain in his eyes. “Had it been an adult, it would have killed you.”

“An… adult?” Reid asked.

“That was just an adolescent, still learning to hunt. His mother was probably nearby. He was playing with you… If it was an adult seriously hunting you, it would have killed you in one blow…”

“… Don’t put me back out there…” Reid pleaded with the man. “Please don’t, Master… please…”

“Shhhh…” Coronado hissed, smoothing the boy’s hair away from his face. “I won’t… Come now… We need to clean you up…” And he lifted the boy into his arms and carried him upstairs. Preciosa ran a bath and Coronado bathed him. Then Reid was laid out on the bathroom counter and Preciosa tended to his wounds. There were four punctures on his backside and upper thigh, and deep scratches on his lower left leg, and some shallow ones on his right shoulder. Aguilo walked in as Preciosa worked, bearing a cup.

“Come now, Cachorro.” Coronado gently encouraged. “Drink this…” And he held the cup to the agent’s lips. Reid turned his head and sipped it slowly, wincing at the bitter taste. “It will help you sleep…” Coronado assured him, and Reid drained the cup. Preciosa finished patching up his wounds and Coronado lifted the naked youth into his arms and took him out into the bedroom, tucking him into the bed. Reid closed his eyes, and heard Coronado sending the others back to bed. Then the lights went out and he felt the man slide into bed next to him. He fell asleep to the gentle stroking of his hair…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hotch looked up as the doorbell rang. 

“That’s for us.” Winters said, walking in and smiling. Hotch stood from where he was helping one of Winter’s slaves with her college psychology homework.

“Ohhh…” Courtney whined.

“Sorry, sweetie.” Winters chuckled. “But we have to go get Agent Hotchner’s lover, now.” The girl pouted, but then smiled and leaned over, pressing a kiss to Hotch’s cheek.

“Good luck.” She told him, sincerity in her eyes. “I hope you get him back safely.”

“Thank you, Courtney.” Hotch said with a smile. “Feel free to call me when you have to do your term paper. I’m sure an interview with the Unit Chief of the Behavioral Analysis Unit will get you an ‘A’.” She blinked at him, looking startled. “… I saw your syllabus.” Hotch explained. “The paper where you have to interview a professional in the field of psychology. I’m sure your professor has never had a student interview FBI Profilers before…”

“Thank you!” Courtney gasped, eyes sparkling as she beamed up at the man.

“You can interview the whole team if you want.” Hotch chuckled.

“Can the team interview you?” Rossi’s voice came from the doorway. Hotch turned and blinked.

“First question… WHY are you wearing THAT?” Prentiss asked, and Morgan was grinning, fighting not to laugh.

“Oh, MAN.” He finally got out, and Rossi chuckled.

“It’s what I’ll be wearing when we go to Coronado’s house.” Hotch said. “I’m doing this for Reid. Just as I’m sure any of you would do.” 

Morgan eyed Hotch’s leather pants and mesh shirt, then gave him a shrug, silently admitting that he would endure that outfit for the sake of a team member. Rossi raised an eyebrow as if to say, ‘that outfit would be pushing it for me.’

“… I would say that you look hot in that, Hotch, but I think that could be counted as sexual harassment of my superior, so…” Prentiss trailed off with a grin.

“Oh, I like her!” Courtney announced.

“Behave!” Winters laughed. “Take care of the house.” And he kissed the top of her head. “I’ll see you when I get home.” 

And Winters left with the team.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Reid awoke to a soft, deep voice and gentle fingers touching his face.

“… Mmmmm…” He hummed. “… A’rnn?”

“Open your eyes, Cachorro…” the voice commanded. Reid twitched, and slowly opened his eyes and focused in on Coronado. He blinked in confusion and shifted, then winced and hissed. Then he remembered.

“THE JAGUAR!” He yelped, bolting upright in bed. “AH! Ow! Ow… ow…” He whimpered.

“Madre de Dios!” Coronado cried, startled. “Shhhh… Easy, Cachorro… you’re going to be fine. The jaguar is gone. Come on… lie down.” Panting, Reid allowed the man to make him lie down on the bed.

“Don’t make me go out there again, Master, PLEASE don’t make me go outside again…”

“Shush… I won’t, Cachorro…” Coronado said, running fingers through the genius’ hair. “Can you eat something?”

“… Yes.” Reid whispered, and Coronado helped Reid sit up, propped against pillows and the head board. Then he went to the door and called out into the house.

“You know…” The man said, walking back to the bed and sitting down on the edge. “I’m having a party in a few days. Some friends from all around the world… I would very much like to show you off to them.” 

“… I… I don’t like people looking at me…” Reid whispered, averting his eyes.

“So shy…” Coronado chuckled. “No reason to be. You are beautiful, Cachorro. And so intelligent. Gentle… I’ve been thinking… would you like to breed with Sirena?”

“… WHAT?!” Reid blurted, eyes wide in horror.

“Have a child with her? You would make beautiful children.”

“You… You not only abducted me and forced me into slavery, you want me to father children who will be born into this?!” Reid cried. “Why in God’s name would I want to do THAT?! I’m NEVER having children! And not just because of… THIS!!!” And he gestured about himself wildly. “With my family history, having children would be a mistake! I’ll be you didn’t know THIS about me; my mother is schizophrenic! That’s passed genetically, you know! I could develop it, and so could any offspring I might produce! If you think I would EVER—“

“CACHORRO!!!” Coronado barked, and Reid froze and snapped his mouth shut, waiting for the man to strike him. But Coronado just gave him a disgruntled look and grumbled, “A simple ‘no’ would have sufficed.” Reid blinked, then silently leaned back into the pillows and stared down at his hands in his lap.

“Your mother…” Coronado suddenly mused. “She… still lives?”

“… Yes.” Reid told him.

“My mother died. Years ago.” Coronado said. “This house… it was hers. It’s been in the family for generations. I have no children. I have no desire to have children… I don’t know what will happen to this house when I am gone.”

“… You… don’t have a Will?” Reid asked.

“I wonder if… perhaps I should sire a child, just so there is someone for it to be passed on to… No. I do not have a Will at this time… not one that includes the house. I cannot decide who to leave it to.” 

The door opened at that point, and Preciosa walked in bearing a tray. Reid perked up at the smell of soup. Preciosa walked over and set the tray down. 

“Please roll over so I can check the wounds on your backside.” She said. Reid flushed.

“… Does it have to be you?” He whimpered, and Coronado chuckled.

“Do as she says, Cachorro. She knows what she is doing.” The man told him. Reid whined, but obeyed. She checked his thigh and buttocks, and then had him sit up again (Reid winced at the soreness in his behind) and she checked his leg and shoulder.

“Well?” Coronado asked.

“He’s… incredibly lucky that the cat was only… curious. His wounds aren’t that bad. He should be fine by the party. He’ll have some unattractive scabbing by then and eventually some minor scarring, but…”

“Thank you, Preciosa.” Coronado said, and picked up the soup. Reid sighed, knowing he wouldn’t be allowed to feed himself, and sure enough, Coronado insisted on spoon feeding his Cachorro. Reid was silent and behaved himself, eating all of the soup, and drinking the entire glass of orange juice. Then Coronado gathered the boy up in his arms and carried him to the library. And Reid was only too happy to spend the rest of the day lounging on the sofa reading, his head in Coronado’s lap while the man enjoyed his own book.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

“You know…” Winters said, breaking the silence on the jet. “We’re going to have to come up with a pet name for you.” And he looked at Hotch. Hotch’s eyes widened and the others stared. “All slaves have pet names. Like Cachorro.”

“… Great. Just what I need.” Hotch sighed, rolling his eyes.

“He’s already got a lot of names!” Morgan said.

“Oh?” Winters asked with a grin.

“Just ask Garcia.” Rossi chuckled, and Hotch glared at the man.

“Such as?” Winters asked.

“Boss man.” Prentiss announced.

“Batman.” Rossi chuckled.

“The Hotchinator!” Morgan laughed.

“What?!” Hotch blurted, staring at Morgan as though his nose had just fallen off.

“One of Garcia’s nicknames for you.” Morgan explained.

“That’s my favorite.” Rossi announced. “I just didn’t wanna be the one to say it.”

The group laughed at Hotch’s expense, and the man rolled his eyes.

“Well, I don’t think I could use any of those.” Winters snickered.

“How about… Zorro?”

“No.” Hotch snorted, giving Morgan a look.

“Osito.” Prentiss offered.

“Huh?” Hotch asked.

“Reid is Cachorro… it means ‘Pup’. Osito is basically a baby bear.”

“Do I look like a baby bear to you?!” Hotch demanded.

“… Teddy?”

“Shut up, Dave!” 

“HAH!” Morgan laughed, grinning. “Okay okay… How about… The Warrior.”

“How about you stay out of this!” Hotch snorted.

“Captain America?”

“Dave…”

“I know, I know… Shut up. And I say no, to that. Respect your elders, Aaron.”

“Uhg…” Hotch sighed, rolling his eyes.

“Does Reid have any pet names for you, Hotch?” Emily asked.

“We can’t use any pet names Cachorro has for him! It will give us away!” Winters exclaimed.

“Doesn’t matter.” Hotch said. “He’s not the type to make up pet names. He doesn’t have any for me. And even if he did, I sure as hell wouldn’t tell YOU people!”

“Oh. Ouch.” Prentiss said, wincing dramatically. Morgan and Rossi chuckled.

“Focus, please.” Hotch said, rolling his eyes. Again.

“Right. Make up pet names for Hotch!” Morgan announced, grinning. Hotch gave the man a look. “And I know JUST who to recruit.”

“Huh?” Hotch asked, as Morgan opened the laptop. “Wait, what?! Morgan! NO!”

“Hey there, crime fighters.” Garcia called over the webcam, smiling. “What can I do ya for?”

“Nothing.” Hotch said quickly.

“We need to come up with pet names for Hotch, Baby Girl.” Morgan announced, and JJ appeared next to Garcia.

“Wow. That would explain Hotch’s desire to get rid of us as soon as we’re called.” The liaison laughed.

“How about… The Panther…” Garcia suggested, and made a clawing motion with her fingers. “Mrow.”

Morgan laughed as Hotch leaned back in his seat and pinched the bridge of his nose.

“I think Hotch is vetoing that one, Garcia.” Prentiss laughed.

“How about… Medium Well.”

“What?!” Hotch blurted.

“… Reid being Medium RARE… nice and tender and pink, you know?” And she winked at the Unit Chief. Hotch just GAPED at her.

“I think you’re on thin ice, Kitten.” Rossi announced, grinning. JJ was grinning and trying not to laugh.

“Okay… How about… Stone.” The petite blonde suggested.

“Steel?” Emily added.

“AK-47.” Garcia giggled.

“Glock!” Morgan announced.

“12 Gauge.” Rossi offered.

“ENOUGH!!!” Hotch groaned, and Winters just sat there, shaking in his suppressed laughter.

“I dunno. I have a feeling that this Spencer kid of yours would like the name ’12 Gauge’…” The man laughed, and Hotch glared.

“Don’t you start, too!”

“… I second the vote for 12 Gauge!” Garcia giggled.

“NO.” Hotch said firmly.

“… Knight. For Reid’s Knight in Shining Armor?”

“More like a Knight in a business suit with a shining neck tie.” Rossi chuckled.

“… I should have flown commercial.” Hotch groaned.

“How about ‘Eagle’.” JJ suggested.

“No.” Winters said immediately. “Coronado has a slave named ‘Aguila’.”

“… Eagle.” Prentiss sighed.

“How many does he have?” Hotch asked, desperate to change the subject.

“Four regulars.” Winters said. “Preciosa, Aguila, Jaguar, and Paloma. He just bought a new one right before he bought Cachorro earlier this summer. Sirena.”

“Mermaid.” Prentiss translated.

“Ooh! Ooh! Rock Lobster!” Morgan announced.

“ROCK LOBSTER!!!” The rest of the team cried, and Hotch went for Rossi’s Go Bag, knowing he would find a flask inside.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Reid sat on the grass of the lawn, shivering in fright. Several yards to his left, stood a jaguar. Several yards to his right stood Coronado. The jaguar was snarling and Coronado was calling to him, “Cahorro! Come to Master!”

But Reid huddled down where he was. He didn’t want to go to Coronado. But he didn’t want to go to the jaguar either… maybe if he didn’t move… if he waited long enough, another option would present itself.

“… He’s not coming, Cachorro.” Coronado said. “Agent Hotchner isn’t coming. And even if he is… he won’t get here in time.”

“… In time for what?” Reid asked.

“In time to save you.” Coronado said. And with those words, the jaguar let out a scream and charged. Reid froze, eyes wide, then cried out in his fear and bolted, running for Coronado. The man opened his arms and Reid threw himself into his chest. He was enveloped in those powerful arms and the jaguar faded. Then, the man’s hands were roaming over his skin, and lips claimed his own. Reid groaned as one of the hands fisted his erection and began to stroke it teasingly.

“You see, Cachorro? In my arms, you are safe… in my arms… you feel good…” Coronado hissed into his ear. 

“Ohhh…” Reid sighed, eyelids fluttering.

“Reid!” He blinked at the call. “… REID!” 

“… Aaron?” Perking up, Reid turned. And then he saw him. “Aaron!” He cried in excitement. His lover was running across the lawn towards him, eyes bright at the sight of his little mate, but burning at the man holding the youth. But then, a jaguar streaked past Reid and Coronado, an eagle soaring with him.

“… AARON!!!” Reid screamed, and a little dove settled on Coronado’s shoulder, cooing. Hotch skidded to a stop, eyes wide, but the jaguar leapt through the air and seized the man in his claws.

“NO!!!” Reid cried, thrashing. “NO!!! AARON, NO!!!” He watched in horror as the cat’s jaws found his lover’s throat. Hotch crashed to the ground, struggling desperately to get the cat off of his neck. The eagle shrieked and dove, and then sunk his outstretched talons into the man’s unprotected eyes. Hotch, with the jaguar crushing his throat, was unable to scream… But Reid was doing enough screaming for the both of them. 

Then, finally, the eagle and the jaguar backed away. Reid wrenched himself out of Coronado’s arms and ran towards the man on the ground. He fell to his knees and tears poured down his face as he took in the sight of the man’s ruined face.

“… Aaron…?” He whimpered. He reached a hand up to check for a pulse, but it stopped several inches away. There was no throat left to check a pulse on… His eyes were bloody sockets of shredded flesh, and his face was covered in scratches. Hands shaking, he reached up and laid his palms on the man’s cheeks.

“No… Oh, Aaron, no… no no no… You can’t… you… no…” And he dropped his head to the man’s still chest and sobbed. He didn’t know how long he sat there, but the fluttering of wings made him look up. The dove was perched beside Hotch’s left hand. Reid’s eyes widened when the little bird plucked the ring off of the man’s hand and fluttered away. She landed on Coronado’s right shoulder. Reid stared at the man. The eagle was perched on the man’s left shoulder, and he was scratching the jaguar’s head with his left hand. His right, he held open. The dove dropped the ring into the hand. Coronado was smiling.

“Thank you, Paloma.” He said. Behind Coronado, the dove, the eagle and the jaguar sat Preciosa and Sirena, calmly watching the scene unfold from a stone bench. “Come, Cachorro. It is time to say goodbye.”

“What?” Reid gasped. 

“He is gone. And so is that life. Your home is with us now. It is time to say goodbye to him.” Coronado said. Eyes wide, Reid turned and looked back down at the body of his lover.

“No… I don’t… I don’t want to… I…” Slowly, he leaned down and gently caressed the cooling lips with his own, his entire body trembling in his grief. “I want to go with you…” But a moment later, there was a hand on his shoulder and he was pulled away from the body. “No!!! Aaron!!!” He cried, but he was dragged away. “Aaron! AARON!!!” Jaguars began leaping over the walls and surrounded the body, snarling loudly as they began to feast on the still-warm flesh. 

Reid was dragged into the house, screaming. 

And then he woke, screaming.

Reid bolted upright, gasping and shaking, tears streaming down his face. He stared around at the library, and the startled look on Paloma’s face as she froze mid-step. 

“Cachorro!” Coronado gasped, and pulled Reid into his lap, holding him tightly and stroking his face, wet with sweat and tears. “Cachorro… shhh… It was a bad dream… Everything is fine… shhhh…”

Trembling, Reid buried himself into Coronado’s arms, hiding his face in the man’s chest. And then he just sat there and cried… first it was as he got over the fear of the dream… And then he cried over the fact that the comforting arms around him were not Aaron’s…


	10. Chapter 10

“You’re calling me WHAT?!” Hotch blurted, eyes wide.

“Outlaw.” Winters said with a grin.

“… Why?”

“Because it’s funny.” Garcia said with a grin on the computer screen. Hotch stared at the grins on her and JJ’s faces, then threw his hands up in surrender. 

“Hey Hotch… It was either that, or Cassanova.” JJ offered with a shrug.

“If that’s supposed to make me feel better…”

“Yeah… a choice of either ‘Bad Guy’ or ‘Man Whore’.” Rossi chuckled, and the others laughed.

“Alright, you’ve had your fun.” Hotch snorted. “Now le’s get to work.”

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Reid spent dinner on his cushion on the floor at Coronado’s side, literally leaning against the man, his head resting on his master’s thigh, sighing softly at the fingers running through his hair. Whenever he was offered a tidbit of food from his master’s plate he nibbled slowly, eyes distant… empty of all emotion but despair.

He blankly chewed his steak and steamed vegetables, and sipped the soup from the offered spoon without tasting any of it. It was the same with the juice, and even the dessert that Coronado allowed him to have. He never said a word as the man scooped him up into his arms and carried him outside. Coronado felt the boy tense, but he simply smiled and kissed the top of his head and cuddled him close. They got to the pool and Coronado laid Reid down on one of the inflatable rafts and gave it a push, sending it floating into the middle of the pool (after checking for Anacondas, of course).

Then Coronado shucked off his clothes and slid in, beginning to do some laps. While normally Reid would have spouted off the risks of swimming right after eating, he stayed silent, curling up on the raft and closing his eyes as the water rocked him into a light doze. He snoozed for a good half hour before cool drops of water began to fall onto his body, soaking through the thin pants and shirt. Reid opened his eyes. Lightning lit up the sky and the rain gently pattered down, but it was slowly picking up. 

Coronado stopped swimming and looked up, then turned. His eyes fell on his young captive. With every drop of rain, the boy’s thin white clothing grew more and more transparent. Coronado felt his own chest rumble in a growl, and then he was swimming towards the youth. Reid watched him come, blinking. Then, the man’s arms reached out and seized the boy’s wrist. Reid gasped as he was pulled off of the raft and into the warm water of the pool. The man shoved the shirt off of Reid’s shoulder and the pants off of his hips, and the garments floated down to the bottom of the pool. 

Reid’s eyes widened and fear flashed across them, but he neither struggled nor voiced any protest. Not even when he was pushed back onto the steps of the pool and his legs were spread open. He let his head rest back on the edge of the pool and stared at the sky. His eyes fluttered and his mouth fell open when Coronado pushed into him and immediately set a demanding pace. And still Reid said nothing and did nothing; he just lay back and took it, gasping occasionally and eventually moaning when the man began to stroke and massage his penis, milking him to orgasm.

Once finished, Coronado lifted Reid into his arms once more and carried him across the grounds through the rain and stepped into the house.

“Robe, Master?” Paloma asked, offering the man his warm fluffy robe. 

“After a bath, Paloma, thank you.” Coronado said, and carried his Cachorro upstairs. Paloma scowled. “But hot coffee would be nice! Two mugs, please!” The man called down. 

“… Yessir…” Paloma growled, and stalked off to the kitchen. 

Meanwhile, Coronado had started the bath, before turning and eyeing Reid up and down. Reid stared at him silently.

“… Stand before the counter.” Coronado ordered. Reid blinked, then turned and walked over to the bathroom counter. “Bend over and spread your legs.” Reid closed his eyes, braced his palms on the countertop and bent over it, spreading his legs apart as he had been told to do. A moment later, fingers ran down his back and then hands gripped his hips. And then Reid groaned as his body was again invaded. It was hot and fast, and before Reid knew it, Coronado had reached his completion and the pair was in the bathtub. Reid sat there, still and silent, as the man bathed him, then took him out of the tub and dried him off, and then he was carried into the bedroom and tucked into the bed. 

Then Coronado sat beside him and Paloma brought in their coffee. And for the first time in a week, Reid was able to hold his own cup as he drank from it. Once they were done, Coronado relaxed on his back into the pillows and closed his eyes, smiling slightly in contentment as he held Reid close. The boy simply sighed as he rested his head on the man’s chest. But it was a long time before Reid fell asleep, as he repeated the same mantra over and over in his mind.

‘My name is Spencer Reid. I am playing the part of Cachorro so that I can go home to Aaron… 

My name is Spencer Reid. I am playing the part of Cachorro so that I can go home to Aaron… 

My name is Spencer Reid. I am playing the part of Cachorro so that I can go home to Aaron…’

‘Spencer Reid…’

‘Spencer Reid…’

‘Spencer…’

‘… Aaron…’

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

“Okay.” Garcia said and the team leaned over, staring at the laptop. “You’re going to be heading to Manaus by boat.”

“… Boat?!” Morgan howled.

“Honey, I’m sorry, but Coronado has that place in his pocket. If you go in by plane, he’ll know. And by boat you won’t have to jump back and forth between car and plane and car and plane… Trust me, JJ helped, this is the fastest, easiest, smoothest way to get there without drawing attention to yourselves.”

“Will we make it there in time for the party?” Hotch asked.

“Of course, Outlaw.”

“Garica…”

“Sorry, sir.” She said, and JJ snickered.

“Baby Girl…” Morgan said. “This was NOT what I had in mind when I said I wanted to go on a cruise.”

“Oh shut up. At least this is on the Bureau’s dime.” Garcia giggled.

“Oh, and uh… Strauss says we’re to let her know if we need anything.” JJ announced.

“How about a week’s vacation time so we CAN take a cruise.” Rossi snorted.

“Keep dreaming.” Prentiss snorted with a grin.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Coronado stared down at the lithe body spread out on the bed beside him. Slowly, he smirked and stroked the erection he had woken up with. His Cachorro was still fast asleep, resting on his chest with his left leg cocked out to the side. Coronado whipped the light bed sheet aside and grinned at the sight of the smooth skin of the boy’s back, slender hips and creamy thighs, his gaze lingering on the wounds the jaguar had left, now scabbed over. The man cocked his head and thought a moment, then got out the lube and squirted it into his hand, slicking up his erection that was perking up even more when it realized what was coming. Then he coaxed the boy’s thighs a bit further apart, knelt between them and spread him open.

Reid grumbled a bit in his sleep, lightly fisting his hand in his pillow by his nose, but a moment later, he gasped softly, before he tensed and his eyes flew open.

“Ahhhn!!!” He cried, jerking his head up and struggling to get away from the startling, unexpected penetration.

“Shhhh…” Coronado hissed, wrapping his arm around Reid’s middle and pulling him back, pressing deep inside of him.

“Nnnnh…” Reid groaned, eyes fluttering as the man’s thick length pumped in and out of his body, and he whimpered in distress as his own body reacted favorably. Soon enough, his mind clouded over and he shoved back into the man’s thrusts, gasping and moaning in pleasure, not even noticing his own tears falling down his face.

“Ahhhn… Ahn! AHH!!!” His eyes rolled back as he found his release, and then he just lay on the bed, gritting his teeth as Coronado finished.

“… Good morning.” The man chuckled a moment later, and withdrew from the boy’s body to head for the bathroom. Reid just closed his eyes and clenched his fists, trembling in his efforts not to cry. He had to stay strong.

Several minutes later, Coronado bade him to get dressed and come down to breakfast. This time, they went to the informal dining room. The other slaves were already there, looking eager, and Reid watched as Coronado handed out a pill to each of them, which they happily swallowed with their juice. Reid blinked as Coronado handed him one, too. Reid stared at it.

“… What is it?” He asked.

“Your vitamin.” Coronado said calmly. The others snickered. Reid eyed them, then leaned away from the pill. “Take it, Cachorro.” The man ordered. Reid gulped, then slowly took the pill and put it in his mouth, swallowing it down with a glass of orange juice. Then he settled down on his cushion beside Coronado and ate his breakfast from his master’s hand. Once finished, Reid made his way to the library again. But within an hour, he found himself growing hot under the collar, with a light tingling in his stomach and thighs…

When Coronado poked his head in and said “Has the pill taken effect yet?” Reid froze.

“… What… what did you give me…?” He gasped, eyes wide.

“An aphrodisiac.”

“… WHY?!” Reid cried, now looking horrified.

“It’s our Saturday Game.” Coronado said with a smile, and the others poked their heads in.

“Game?” Reid asked weakly.

“Hide ‘n Sex!” Jaguar and Aguilo cheered. Reid looked like his brain had blown a fuse.

“… WHAT?!”

“One person is It.” Preciosa explained. “The others Hide. The one who is It Seeks. And when the person who is It finds someone, they get to have their way with them. Then THAT person is It.” 

Reid just stared, mouth hanging open. “… Huh?!”

“As I am your Master, I am It.” Coronado simply said. “You have exactly sixty seconds to Hide before I begin to Seek. Starting…” He looked at his watch. “Now.” Reid blinked as the slaves bolted, giggling. Coronado smiled at Reid. “You do not want to Hide, Cachorro? Perhaps you would rather start the game with me having my way with you?” 

Reid’s eyes widened even more and he leapt to his feet, running. Coronado’s laughter followed. Tears stung Reid’s eyes… Coronado’s words said one thing to him… Run or be raped. Again. 

He found himself in the kitchen, panting and shaking in his fear. He flung open the cabinet under the sink and shoved several cleaning products aside to allow himself the room to crawl in. He closed the door behind himself, then huddled in the dark, whimpering.

Several minutes later, he could hear one of the girls screaming in pleasure, and he winced and curled up tighter. Things went quiet a few minutes later, and then Reid heard footsteps, and the door to the pantry opened and closed. Nearly ten minutes passed before he heard the sounds of people engaged in sexual activities again. And fifteen minutes later, he heard Aguilo and Jaguar’s voices raised in sexual pleasure.

It was ten minutes later that he heard footsteps enter the kitchen. And then he heard a cabinet open. Reid’s eyes widened and his heart began to pound, and he pressed himself back further into his dark hidey hole. But a moment later, the door flew open and Reid was blinded by the light. He cried out as a strong hand wrapped around his wrist and he was dragged from the cabinet, kicking and screaming.

“No!” He cried, thrashing. But Jaguar jerked him to his feet, spun him around and bent him over the kitchen counter, ripping his clothes off. Reid gasped and stiffened as Jaguar stabbed his erect length into his depths and took up an eager pace. Reid slowly laid his cheek on the cold counter and stared off into space, lip trembling as he sniffled every now and then. When Jaguar finished, he withdrew and spun Reid around, reaching for the slender man’s length. But he stopped and blinked, then looked at Reid’s face.

The boy was pale and trembling, his eyes full of emotional agony. And he wasn’t aroused. Jaguar eyed him, confused. And after a moment, a flash of guilt appeared in his eyes. “I uh… I’ll just… go Hide, then… Wait thirty seconds, and then you Seek.” Jaguar said softly, and slipped out of the room. Reid stood there for a moment, before he slowly sunk to the floor, hugging his knees to his chest and rocking himself, fighting back tears. 

Several minutes later, he heard the pantry door open.

“… Cachorro?” Coronado asked and walked over, kneeling beside his newest slave. He reached out and gently stroked Reid’s hair. “Don’t you want to go Seek?” Reid shook his head. Coronado smiled. “I see. Don’t worry, my love.” He said, pulling Reid into his arms and cuddling him, pressing a gentle kiss to the top of his head. “You will learn to be the aggressor. In the mean time, go ahead and Hide. I will go Seek for you.” And he pulled Reid to his feet and sent him off with a little pat on the bottom. Reid scurried out of the kitchen and ran.

He found himself in the library again, and looked around. Eventually, he moved to an arm chair in the corner and huddled behind it. He sat there for over an hour, listening to the occasional sounds of the others finding one another and having sex wherever they happened to be at the time.

He had almost drifted to sleep when the library door opened. Reid’s eyes snapped open and he held his breath. He listened to feet moving around, and a moment later, he found eyes staring down at him… the last eyes he had wanted to see.

Paloma.

“… Uhg…” She sighed, rolling her eyes. “I am NOT having sex with YOU.” Reid blinked then snorted.

“Feeling’s mutual.” Reid grumbled, glancing up at her. But upon seeing her nudity, he quickly averted his eyes and flushed in embarrassment.

“Okay. I don’t like you, you don’t like me. And I don’t like you being here, or the idea of you laying with any of the others.”

“Ditto.” Reid admitted.

“… Uhg… The last thing I want is to HELP you, but it’s to my benefit.” She leaned down and grabbed Reid’s hand. “Come on. And be quiet.” Reid blinked, and trotted after her. They tiptoed through the house and down to the cellar. Reid shuddered at the place. 

“Why are we here?” He asked.

“Because no one will look for you down here.” Paloma said. “In here.” And she opened one of the three doors he hadn’t been through yet. Reid walked in and froze, eyes widened. He stared at the stirrup chair that sat in the middle of the cold room, and a shiver ran down his spine as he remembered his first sexual torture at Coronado’s hand in a chair just like this one.

He was too petrified at the sight of the chair to see Paloma reach for a metal bucket sitting by the door. She raised it up and brought it crashing down on the back of his head, smirking as he collapsed to the floor and didn’t move…

“Some genius…” She snorted, and got to work.

When Reid awoke to a pounding headache, he found himself on his back, reclining in the stirrup chair. His eyes widened and he began to struggle. His wrists were strapped down to the sides of the stirrup chair and there was a ring gag in his mouth, holding his mouth open. His eyes darted down and he stared at Paloma as she finished buckling the leather strap on Reid’s left ankle, securing his foot into the stirrup. She was panting and sweating in her efforts to have lifted him up into the chair and securing him there. When she finished, she straightened up and glared at him, utter loathing in her eyes.

“I found you.” She said, giving him a smug look. “Therefore, I have the right to do with you as I please.” Reid stared fear in his eyes. She opened a cabinet and took out a 12 oz bottle of an amber liquid and a funnel. She opened the bottle and walked over, placing the funnel end through the ring in Reid’s mouth. Then, smirking, she pinched Reid’s nose closed and began to pour the liquid into the funnel. 

Reid cried out and gagged, struggling as the burning alcohol flooded his throat.

“Swallow it!” Paloma snapped viciously. “Or DROWN in it.” Tears flooded down Reid’s face as the alcohol poured down his throat and filled his churning stomach. Every few gulps, Paloma let him breathe. But she still forced the entire bottle of liquor down his throat. When it was empty, she removed the ring gag and began to look over the other gags.

“… This is the one master used on you the first time, isn’t it?” She asked, turning and holding up a tongue gag. Reid winced.

“… I don’t feel well…”

“Good.” She snorted, and forced the gag into his mouth, buckling it around his head. Then she turned and eyed the other tools. She huffed slightly. She wanted to take her time. Draw this out. But the others might come looking if they took too long. So she snapped up a pair of clamps and fixed them onto the young male’s nipples before grabbing her master’s favorite multi-ring cock ring, affixing them to the boy’s genitals. She smirked up at the sniffles that came from the young agent.

“Grow up. Don’t be such a sissy. It’s not like you’re a virgin or anything.” She spat, massaging his length until it stood at attention. Then she held up a long, thin rod and waved it before his eyes. He whined in protest, struggling against his restraints before he closed his eyes and let out a wail as she oiled it, then teased the slit at the head of his erection with a finger before sliding the rod into his penis. She watched the boy arch his back as she did so.

“This one is a new model.” She announced, fingering the small button at the end of the rod. A moment later, she pushed it. A grin took over her face when Reid let out a scream around the gag in his mouth, and she promptly turned on the cock rings, nipple clamps and the gag. Reid writhed as the tongue gag moved realistically in his mouth while the clamps on his nipples, the rings around his erection and the rod in his urethra began to vibrate, sending pleasure shooting through him.

As he writhed there, trying to form a cohesive thought, Paloma began looking over her master’s collection of vibrators and dildos, arranged by size. She fingered her master’s favorite, about eight inches long and an inch an a half wide. She snorted, then moved down to the end. She reached out and ran her fingers over a large, dark red vibrator ten inches long and three inches wide. She personally liked this one because not only did it vibrate, but under the silicon-covering there were lines of beads around the base that would rub and massage the tender passage, and it had a small thrusting mechanism in the tip. The sensations from THIS particular toy combined with it’s sheer size were… overwhelming. 

She returned to her master’s new pet, and worked the stirrup chair to spread his legs apart wider, snorting at his desperate struggles as he stared in horror at the large sex toy in her hand. “Shut up.” She spat as she oiled the false phallus. “And be grateful I’m showing mercy and using lube.” And with that she pressed the tip of the sex toy against Reid’s entrance and then shoved it home, shivering in pleasure as she watched her master’s Cachorro arch his back and scream as the object drilled its way deep into his soft recesses. When she turned it on, Reid sobbed and writhed as the rubbing, thrusting and vibrating overwhelmed him.

Paloma seized a black leather harness and with practiced hands she fixed the straps around his hips and legs and between his buttocks, holding the sex toy in place. Then she moved back to admire her handy work. 

“… Maybe I DO see a little bit of what Master sees in you.” She sneered. “You almost look hot like that.” And with that, she slipped out of the room and shut the door leaving the boy in the black silence. She made her way upstairs and eagerly searched out one of her companions, and happily found Aguilo who she put to work performing oral sex on her to quench the flames of sadistic pleasure that raged through her as she thought of Cachorro and the state she had left him in below their feet in the cellar…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hotch inhaled deeply as they got off of the plane, tasting the humid air that was impregnated with the scents and flavors of the Brazilian rainforest. Local law enforcement officials were there to greet them. Hotch shook hands when he was introduced, but he let Rossi do most of the talking. They soon found themselves on the boat they had been told about, and Hotch went straight to his cabin to shower. 

Once done, he pulled on his pajama pants and flopped back onto his bed, folding his hands under his head and staring at the ceiling. A few minutes later, there was a knock on the door.

“… Come in.” He called, softly. The door opened and Rossi stepped in. Hotch blinked at the clink of glass and turned, staring at the beer bottles.

“How are you holding up?” Rossi asked, handing Hotch a bottle as the man sat up.

“I’m alright.” Hotch said with a deep sigh.

“How did your Sub Training go?”

“… humiliating. If this wasn’t for Reid…” Hotch trailed off and shook his head.

“So you wouldn’t dress up in black leather for me?” Rossi asked with a grin, and Hotch gave the man a look.

“Sorry Dave. Afraid not.” Hotch snorted with a smirk.

“Asshole.” Rossi spat, taking a pull at his beer bottle.

“Would you do it for me?” Hotch asked.

“… Touche.” Rossi snorted and both men chuckled, shooting each other amused grins. Hotch reached out and clapped Rossi on the back, drinking his own brew. They sat in silence for a long time, before Hotch finally spoke again.

“I don’t know if I can do this.” 

“… Do what?” Rossi asked.

“Go in there and see Spencer… and then walk out of there without him.”

“You can, Aaron. And you will. Because you have to.”

“… But HOW?” Hotch asked, looking at the man. “How do I just… LEAVE him there? With that man? He may never recover from this, Dave.”

“… He’s much stronger than any of us know, Hotch. He’ll be okay. It may take time… but he’ll survive this, and come out stronger.”

“I hope so.” Hotch murmured.

“So… What do you plan to do with him when you get home?” 

“What do you mean?”

“We all know he was evicted, Aaron.”

“… I’ve moved his property into storage. He’ll stay with me in my apartment.”

“And then?”

“… I’ve already spoken with a Realtor.” Hotch admitted. Rossi raised an eyebrow. “I’m going to buy us a house.”


	11. Chapter 11

When Coronado called Game Over at lunch time, Aguilo, Jaguar, Paloma, Preciosa and Sirena all came running. Coronado chuckled at the smug look on Jaguar’s face, as Jaguar had coerced his master into giving him a blow job. Chuckling, Coronado reached out and playfully cuffed Jaguar upside the head, then ruffled his wild brown hair. Then he looked around.

“Cachorro!” He called. “Lunch time!” He waited, but there was no response. “… Cachorro?” Still nothing. Coronado frowned and looked at the other slaves. “Have any of you seen him?” They all shook their heads. “… CACHORRO!!!” Preciosa and Sirena jumped, startled at their master’s bellow. There was still no answer. He turned to the others. “Spread out. Find him.” The man growled, and swept down the hall. The slaves did as they were told.

For fifteen minutes they scoured the house, though Paloma spent most of that time just meandering, trying not to smirk. When they all met back, Coronado looked at them.

“I checked all the upstairs bedrooms and bathrooms.” Aguilo said.

“I checked the kitchen and dining room.” Preciosa said.

“I checked the library, the sitting room and the den.” Sirena said in Portuguese.

“I checked the closets.” Paloma mumbled.

“I checked the grounds.” Jaguar offered.

“… I checked my office and trophy room…” Coronado frowned, thinking. “… Did anyone check the cellar?”

“… I’ll check.” Paloma announced, the waltzed towards the cellar. But Coronado frowned and grabbed her by the shoulder, spinning her away. 

“No. YOU will stay here.” The man commanded, and opened the door to the cellar. He descended the stairs and began to check the doors. There were five in the corridor. It was the second door that he found his Cachorro behind. His eyes widened.

His Cachorro was shaking violently and his entire body was covered in a sheen of sweat. He was being submitted to the torture of several sex toys with his legs spread wide open, but Coronado’s concern was the boy’s color. He looked ill.

“Cachorro.” He announced, letting the boy know that he was there. Reid opened his eyes and tried to focus on the man. But he couldn’t… he had to put all of his focus and concentration into holding his stomach contents right where they were. It felt like forever since he had begun fighting the urge to vomit and purge his boy of the potent liquor… but if he were to throw up, with the gag in his mouth he would drown in his own vomit.

He winced as he felt the straps from the harness around his hips fall from his body, and then the horrible sex toy was eased out of his body. But that was too much for him. His stomach rebelled. Coronado stared up when his Cachorro retched, gagged, and then began to choke. Coronado’s eyes widened and he lurched forward, ripping the gag from his Cachorro’s mouth with one hand and freeing one wrist with the other. Then he managed to get his slave to twist over so he could empty his stomach onto the floor. 

Reid heaved, the alcohol and bile pouring forth from his lips again and again and again, and even after it stopped, he continued to heave. He started to thrash and struggle desperately as he began to panic at his inability to draw breath.

“Easy…” Coronado told him, massaging the boy’s chest with one hand, removing the nipple clamps with the other. And finally, Reid was able to draw a thin, strained breath. And that one strained breath was enough to break the dam. Coronado held his Cachorro close as he removed all the other restraints from the boy’s body. He was murmuring to the youth in soft Spanish, English and Portuguese, trying to get him to calm down. Reid threw his head back with a cry as the vibrating rod was removed from his penis, and then the cock rings came off. The last thing he remembered was his master’s voice through the pained intensity of his ejaculation.

Coronado lifted his Cachorro into his arms and turned, stalking out of the room and up the stairs of the cellar. His slaves all looked up at him, cradling his Cachorro in his arms, the boy covered in his own vomit. Coronado completely ignored them and hurried up to his bedroom. He set the boy into the bathtub and turned on the water.

Reid gasped and his eyes fluttered open at the cold water before it began to warm up. He blinked up at his master, then winced and moaned at the pain that filled his entire body. The cold water began to heat up, and soon he was immersed in warm, soothing water, easing the pain in his sore muscles. But he still felt sick, and every time he opened his eyes the room started to spin.

“… Muh… M’sser…” He slurred.

“Shush… Master will take care of you, Cachorro. Just relax.” Coronado said, gently. Reid just groaned. The man bathed him head to toe before lifting him out of the tub and patting him dry with a large fluffy towel, then laid him down in bed, keeping him sitting up slightly against the headboard, nestled into a pile of pillows. 

“… Cachorro? Who was it?” He demanded in a firm tone.

“… nnh…”

“It was Paloma, wasn’t it?” 

“… y-yes…” Reid managed to mumbled. Coronado nodded, then turned and opened the bedroom door. As he had expected, his five slaves were all sitting on the floor on their knees, eyes to the floor.

“Paloma. Stand.” Slowly, Paloma did so. A moment later, there was a crack and she stumbled to the side, her cheek bright red. Coronado’s eyes were blazing and he lowered his hand. “How DARE you…” He hissed. “He could have DIED!!!”

“… Forgive my lack of… relief that he lives.” Paloma snarled. This time she fell to the floor, he hit her so hard. The others sat on their knees, eyes wide. “ Aguilo. Jaguar. Take her to the cellar. Then come right back here. Preciosa. Get soup. Sirena. Coffee.” Coronado returned to his Cachorro then, sitting at his side and gently rubbing a hand up and down the boy’s chest and belly.

A few minutes later, Preciosa and Sirena came in. Reid opened his eyes for a moment at the smell of the soup and coffee. Coronado nodded in approval when he saw Sirena had a bottle of pills in her hand. He shook two out into his palm and pushed them past Reid’s lips, then lifted the coffee mug. Reid swallowed the pills with a wince.

“I need you to eat the soup, Cachorro. It will make you stomach feel better.” Coronado said, and Reid obediently opened his mouth and swallowed the soup. Aguilo and Jaguar came in and the four slaves all settled on the floor, silently watching their master feed the sick agent on the bed.

Reid ate as much as he could, before finally turning his head away from the offered spoon. 

“Please, Cachorro?” Coronado asked. “For Master?” Reid just winced. “Alright. You did very well.” And he set the bowl aside before he gently moved his Cachorro so that he was lying almost flat. “Aguilo. Jaguar.” He called, and he stepped aside. Reid opened his eyes slightly and watched as Jaguar and Aguilo both knelt on either side of him. He tensed when they touched him, but then he sighed in relief and closed his eyes as they began to rub and massage his sore body. The pair moved together, matching one another’s every touch perfectly. For an entire hour they worked his front; his chest, abdomen, hips, legs, shoulders arms neck and then his face. 

Then Reid was gently rolled over (which made his stomach lurch) and they began to work on his back. This time they worked well over an hour, and didn’t stop until the boy was asleep.

“Watch over him.” Coronado said, then stood. “I will see to Paloma…” And he left, leaving the others staring after him in fear for their companion who had incurred their master’s wrath…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Reid awoke to the rain. He opened his eyes and stared up at the sky, gasping softly as the cool drops ran down his warmed skin. His body was rocking. He turned his head slightly, relieved that all he experienced was a deep, throbbing ache in the center of his skull as opposed to the sharp stabbing pain he had been enduring before. He found himself on the inflatable raft in the pool, and his master was floating on another one with a beer in hand. Reid whined and moaned.

“Ah! You’re awake!”

“… Why are we out here?” Reid asked.

“I thought a swim would do you good.” Coronado said, and slid off of his raft, setting his beer bottle on the side of the pool. Then he swam over to Reid and slid him off of the raft and into the water. “Close your eyes.” Coronado ordered, and Reid did as he was told. Coronado lowered him into the water until only his face was above the surface. Under the water, Reid could hear the rain falling into the pool, and occasionally the muffled sound of thunder. Coronado smiled as he felt the boy’s body relax, and watched as his facial features did the same. It wasn’t long before his Cachorro had been lulled to sleep again. 

And the next time Reid awoke he was dry and warm in bed again. Coronado sat beside him, holding a bowl of soup. He fed it to Reid as the sun set, and then gave him a couple of pills, assuring him he would be good as new in the morning.

And sure enough, aside from a bit of residual aching, Reid felt well enough to take his morning bath with his master, eat a light breakfast in the sunroom with his master, and then curl up on the sofa in the library with his master until lunch.

It was after lunch that things got interesting. A delivery truck arrived, and Reid found himself sitting on the balustrade of the front porch watching boxes of food being carried into the house, Coronado barking orders. Reid’s eyes widened when Paloma appeared, moving stiffly. Reid could tell she was in pain. For a moment, he felt pity for her, but then she saw him. And the look of utter loathing she gave him frightened him… and he knew that if she got the chance to hurt him again, she would.

He gulped and lowered his eyes from her dark glare, hunching over and huddling in on himself. Several minutes later, Coronado plopped down beside him. Reid slowly looked up and found the man staring at him. Coronado grinned at him and ruffled his hair, and Reid gave him a momentary, tentative smile.

“… What’s going on?” He asked.

“We are preparing for my Annual Party.” Coronado said.

“… Annual party?”

“Other masters and their slaves. We get together a few times a year all around the world. I host a party for them every year here at my home. They all come and bring their prize slave to show off. And this year… YOU are my prize to show off…” Coronado said, caressing Reid’s cheek with his hand. 

“Why?” Reid asked. “Because of who and what I am? Or because of who and what I was?”

“… Both. A United States Federal Pig is now my beautiful Cachorro. That is much for me to be proud of.” Coronado said. Reid blinked up at him with his large brown eyes, then turned away with a pained expression on his face. “Cachorro? What is wrong, little one?”

“… Nothing.” Reid whispered, and Coronado took his chin in his fingers and made him look the man in the eyes.

“Shhh… Tell me… I will not be angry… I promise.”

“… Really?”

“Si. Really.”

“I…”

“Yes?”

“… I miss my team.” Reid whispered. “They’re my family.”

“You have a new family now.”

“… Yeah. A sister who wants to kill me. Great.” Reid snorted. Coronado chuckled.

“I will not let her.” The man said, and pressed a kiss to Reid’s cheek. “You just relax. You have a big day tomorrow.”

“… Great. I get to be paraded around like a prize poodle at the Westminster Dog Show.” Reid snorted and Coronado walked away, roaring with laughter. 

Reid wandered around all afternoon and into the evening, watching the other slaves and hired help to prune the gardens, manicure the lawn, hang lanterns in the trees and tie bunches of tropical flowers from the nearby forests to the bases of the lamps on top of their posts lining the front drive with long bolts of cheesecloth.

The food was already being prepared, and Reid found Preciosa was the queen of that arena; everything was being prepared under her instruction. When she saw Reid, she gave him a warm smile and waved him in, announcing that she needed his help.

“… I uh… I can’t cook.” Reid blurted. She just giggled.

“But you can TASTE.” She pointed out, before dipping a spoon into the soup she was preparing and offering it to him. Reid blinked, then smiled.

“… Uh, yes. Yeah, I think I can do that.” He said, and tasted the soup. His eyes widened and lit up. “Wow.”

“Good?”

“Very!” Reid assured her with a nod. Her eyes sparkled as she grinned in pride. 

“Thank you! Now come with me!” And Reid let out a little yip as she took his hand and tugged him into the den, closing the doors and turning to face him. “Take off your clothes, please.”

“… WHAT?!” Reid yelped. “N-NO! I… I just—“

“I need to check your injuries, Cachorro.” Preciosa explained, eyes laughing. “Master asked me to.”

“… Oh.” Reid mumbled, and slowly began to strip off his clothing. Once naked, he flushed in embarrassment as she looked over his wounds from the jaguar attack, and he welts from his whipping.

“Mmmm… looks like you may have some scarring here on your leg…” She said, checking the scabbed slashes that the cat’s claws had left on Reid’s calf. “But the others are looking good. Just… don’t pick at them.” And she pinched his left cheek (and we’re not talking his face) and left. 

Reid clapped his hands over his buttocks protectively with wide eyes and a squeak before struggling back into his clothes, flushing when he heard Preciosa’s laughter. Shaking his head, Reid shuffled out of the den and headed to his sanctuary; the library. When he got there, his eyes widened at the view out the large windows.

There was a lot of activity in the back yard. Large lily pads from the Amazon River itself were now floating in the pool with several little votive candles sitting on each. A large table was being set up on a portable white tile floor under a white tent… There were twelve chairs and twelve cushions on the floors beside them. Reid sighed and shook his head slightly, and settled down to read…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

“You know… I was hoping to work on my tan…” Prentiss mumbled as she and the others ate lunch before they reached the port of Manaus. “But it won’t stop raining!”

“I think that’s why they call it a ‘Rainforest’, Princess.” Morgan announced with a grin, and Winters, Hotch and Rossi chuckled as Prentiss gave the man a look.

“We’re not here on vacation.” Hotch pointed out.

“With bugs the size of a California Condor? I would hope not.” Prentiss snorted, and the others laughed again.

“We uh… We should talk about how everything is going to go down tomorrow.” Rossi said.

“I’ve wired a camera and mic into Agent Hotchner’s Bondage Mask—“

“Say WHAT?!” Morgan blurted.

“… Bondage Mask, Agent Morgan.” Winters said calmly. “Arturo has seen his face, he has to hide it. And this way, YOU can get video and audio of everything. And we need that to prove that he has Cachorro. Once we can present this evidence to local law enforcement, we’ll have authorization and backup for a raid.”

“And this way, I’ll know the general layout of the house.” Hotch added.

“And with the camera, we can see what kind of security he has.” Morgan pointed out.

“I don’t know anything about any security systems…” Winters admitted.

“Body guards?” Rossi asked.

“… His slaves.” Winters snorted.

“What?” Prentiss gasped.

“Paloma, Aguilo and Jaguar.” Winters said. “All are Martial Artists, some authentic Brazilian style... That’s one reason why he got Aguilo and Jaguar. And they taught Paloma. Those three are also crack shots with the rifles.”

“Rifles?”

“Of course. Do you know how often jaguars come over the wall and into the yard? Arturo has a jaguar skin rug in his study… he himself shot that one when it managed to get into the house. Found it in the hallway right outside of his study.”

“… I’m ready to get back to civilization, now.” Prentiss mumbled, and the others chuckled. 

“… He’s found anacondas in his swimming pool.” Winters added. 

Rossi leaned over to Prentiss and muttered, “I’m with you.”

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Reid was curled up in his little pet bed when Coronado finally came into the bedroom, groaning and muttering in Spanish. Reid quirked an eyebrow… he didn’t speak Spanish, but he was pretty sure that the man was talking about how people were ‘stupid’ and ‘idiots’. He sat up and watched the man undress. Finally, Coronado flopped onto the bed with a loud, long sigh. A moment later, he turned and stared at the boy.

“Come here, Cachorro. Let me feel you.” The man said. Reid blinked, then slowly slithered onto the bed, immediately nuzzling his cheek into his master’s palm, and allowed the man to undress him, then feel him all over. Eventually, he was curled up on his master’s chest, purring softly as a strong hand ran up and down his spine. The gentle stroking was soothing and so welcome from all of the abuse he had suffered recently… he leaned into every caress.

“Perhaps I should have named you ‘Gatito’.” Coronado chuckled, smiling in delight at his little Cachorro’s affectionate attitude, and grinning broadly when Reid mumbled “Nuh-uh.” A moment later, Coronado’s hand slipped lower, and Reid shivered as his entrance was teased with a fingertip. Then Coronado reached for the lube in the bedside table. Reid closed his eyes and spread his legs as the man slid a slick finger into his body, and his breath ghosted over the man’s chest as he sighed in pleasure.

“I am tired, Cachorro…” Coronado whispered into the boy’s ear. “Will you do the honors?” Reid stared at the man, then pressed his lips to Coronado’s. The man slid his tongue into the agent’s mouth, guiding the boy to straddle his hips, and then he groaned when he felt the boy’s tight body swallow his erection. He listened to the soft, moaning sigh that passed his Cachorro’s lips as the youth began to ride him at a slow pace, savoring the sweet, sweet pleasure.

Thick fingers gripped prominent hips and the boy threw his head back as the man began to nibble at his nipples, sometimes licking and sucking them, and sometimes tugging and twisting the rings in them. Reid threaded his fingers through his master’s long, black locks, holding his face to his chest so that he wouldn’t stop teasing his nipples. Coronado relished the feel of the tentative fingers in his hair and the delicious moans in his ears. He himself moaned when his precious Cachorro began to move faster, panting softly into the room. When Coronado curled his fingers around Reid’s erection, the young man let out a hoarse cry, clenching around the length inside of him and bucking into the fist. 

“Ah!!! Oh God…” He cried. “Please… please… yes…”

“Louder, Cachorro… tell me what you want… scream it loud enough that the jaguars in the jungle hear you and scream back…”

Reid whimpered, then cried out as the man tightened his grip on his hips and forced him down on his erection. “AHN!!! Oh God… Master… please, I--- AHHN!!!”

“Ahhh… again Cachorro… scream again…” Coronado hissed, gasping at the pleasure that shot through him when the boy did as he was told. Their orgasms swept over them seconds apart., and when it was all said and done, they fell asleep curled up in bed, Coronado holding his Cachorro close.

They were both woken in the morning by Paloma bustling in, bearing their breakfast on a tray. “Time to wake up, Master.” She said firmly. “There’s still much to do.”

“Mmm… thank you, Paloma.” Coronado said, sitting up and stretching, taking his coffee cup and taking a sip. “Ah. Perfect. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome, Master.” Paloma said. “We need to be finished by noon so that Sirena can get to work on us.”

“Very well then.” Coronado said, then smiled down at Reid, still curled up beside him. He gently brushed the boy’s hair out of his face, and Paloma left. “Breakfast, Cachorro.” Reid perked up, and was promptly fed a piece of melon. After breakfast they skipped their baths and Coronado got to work. Reid wandered the house and the grounds, taking in all of the new décor and preparations. The smells coming from the kitchen were mouthwatering, and he continuously crept in to investigate, only to be chased away by Preciosa.

At one point, Coronado burst into laughter when his Cachorro scuttled out of the kitchen, Preciosa on his heels brandishing a ladle threateningly.

“Getting yourself into trouble?” The man asked, capturing the boy with an arm around his shoulders.

“… No.”

“I think Preciosa would dispute that.” Coronado chuckled. “Come with me.” And he guided Reid into the den. There was a large, flatscreen HDTV on the wall over the fireplace. The man opened a cabinet, and Reid found it PACKED full of movies. “Pick one and stay out of trouble.” Coronado told him, and left his Cachorro parked in front of ‘The Lord of the Rings’ Trilogy, hoping that the entertainment would keep the boy out from underfoot. It was several hours later that Sirena walked into the den.

“… Cachorro?” 

Reid looked up. She smiled and walked over, taking his hand and guiding him out of the room. She led him to a large bathroom where a hot bath had been run, and promptly stripped him and shoved him in to bathe.


	12. Chapter 12

“Can you see the camera?” Hotch asked, turning and looking at Rossi, Prentiss and Morgan. He watched as Prentiss’s eyes widened, and she promptly set her jaw and turned bright red. Morgan just stared eyes wide and mouth hanging open. Rossi quickly turned away, coughing loudly.

“… Uh… N-No…?” Prentiss managed to get out, before she, Morgan and Rossi all lost ever semblance of control and collapsed into gales of laughter as they took in the sight of their Unit Chief in tight black leather pants, a dark red skintight t shirt with a black mesh shirt over it, black leather studded collar, bracelets, and bands around his biceps, and the black and red leather bondage mask with metal studs. Not only that, but per Winters’ request, Emily had taken Hotch prisoner in the bathroom and he was now sporting his usual dark hair, but now with red tips. 

Prentiss straightened up just long enough to snap a photo and announce “For Garcia!!!” Hotch gave the three agents a disgusted look, then leveled a glare on Winters, who was chuckling at the composure-lacking FBI agents.

“Come on, Agent Hotchner. Let’s go see Cachorro.” The man said, and led Hotch outside and into the limo Coronado had sent to take them to the Zapata Estate.

“Are you reading me?” Hotch asked as they pulled away from the hotel.

“Loud and clear, Bondage Boy.” Morgan announced over the microphone in Hotch’s ear.

“… Keep it up and I’ll put you on paperwork duty for a month.” Hotch growled.

Winters laughed at that as he sipped on a glass of champagne.

“You’ll enjoy the food.” He said. “Arturo usually lays out an impressive spread.”

“… Not sure if I can eat…”

“You need to.” Winters said. “We can’t give anyone reason to look at us any closer than they already will be.”

“… I know, I know…”

Fifteen minutes later, they were driving down a road lined by the jungle, approaching a large, well lit house. Once through the gates, the front drive was lined with lampposts that had tropical flowered vines spiraling down the pole, with a ribbon of cheese cloth fluttering in the evening breeze. Strands of little Christmas lights were wound about the vines, which were also draped over every balcony and balustrade.

“He goes all out, as you can see.” Winters said.

“… Looks like someone is getting married.” Hotch snorted, and Winters grinned. The limo pulled to a stop and the door was opened by a handsome young man in long, lightweight white pants and a long sleeved shirt that hung open, leaving his bronzed chest bare. Around his neck was a golden collar studded with Emeralds. Winters got out and smiled, clapping the young man on the shoulder.

“Aguilo! You’re looking well!” He announced as Hotch got out. Aguilo smiled and nodded.

“I am very well, Master Winters. How are you doing?”

“Never better. Though I would like to have a word in private with your master.”

“I am sure he will give you a few minutes at some point this evening.”

“Ah! Your English has improved!”

“Thank you, sir.” Aguilo said, and closed the limo door and watched it pull away. “Cocktails are being offered in the formal dining room.”

“Thank you, Aguilo.” Winters said, and walked up the front steps to the front doors. Hotch followed, eyes to the ground once he had gotten a good look at Aguilo. Another man was at the door, dressed the same as Aguilo, only his collar was studded with Topaz. Hotch’s suspicions were confirmed when Winters said “Good evening, Jaguar. Thank you.” And they stepped through the doors. 

The house was lavish. The floors were a terra cotta tile and the walls a rich, creamy color. The wrought iron chandelier lit the front hall, and a cream carpet with white petals and fresh green leaves led the way to the formal dining room. There were already several people there; Masters enjoying cocktails, and their slaves glued to their sides. The masters all looked up and Winters was given an enthusiastic greeting by all.

“Who is this?” A woman asked, sauntering over and eyeing Hotch up and down.

“This is Outlaw.”

“He’s new?” The woman asked, the young man following her trying to hide an amused smile at his Mistress’ obvious admiration of Winters’ “slave”.

“He’s here to get a taste of this life. He’s very new to it.” Winters chuckled, as Hotch leaned away from the woman’s curious fingers.

“Why does he wear the mask?”

“He wears it until he can control his sharp tongue.” Winters announced, and the masters all laughed.

“You brought an un-trained slave?” One man asked, though he was grinning.

“It is a learning experience for him.” Winters said, shrugging non-chalantly.

“So… why give him the name ‘Outlaw’?”

“… Because he EARNED it.” Winters snorted disdainfully. The gathering burst out laughing again. Hotch winced when he heard Morgan, Rossi and Prentiss laughing into his ear over the microphone.

“Shut up and do your job.” Hotch growled into his mic.

“Yessir.” Prentiss giggled.

“Just so you know…” Rossi’s voice said. “We’re capturing stills of everyone and sending them to Garcia.”

Winters made his way over to a chair and settled down. Hotch followed and knelt beside him, but not as a slave normally did. Rather than dropping to his knees and sitting back on his heels with his hands in his lap, he knelt down on one knee, braced one hand on the knee that was up by his chest and braced the other on the floor.

“Ah. Thank you, Preciosa.” Winters said as a woman brought him a drink. Hotch guessed her to be another slave. She was wearing a short little sleeveless dress that came to mid thigh. A gold chain was wrapped around her waist and she was wearing a collar just like the men, only her collar was studded with amethysts. Her sun bleached hair was piled on top of her head, wrapped with small gold threads and elegant curls cascaded down from the nest and to her back. Winters accepted his drink and sipped it. “Ohhh… my girl, you know me too well.”

“No. I just know how you take your drinks, Master Winters.” Preciosa said with a smile. “Will your companion have anything?”

“Just a water, Preciosa, thank you. When he drinks he forgets his place.” Winters said, and earned a lot of laughs again. Hotch had to smirk. Winters was performing spectacularly. He hoped he would keep it up when Coronado entered the scene. He turned to watch the other two women in the room. One was passing out appetizers; she was tall and willowy with long, dark hair in an intricate knot, and she wore sapphires on her collar. The last wore Rubies on her collar and she sashayed around the room checking on all of the guests. Hotch overheard one of the guests calling her Paloma. And a few minutes later, their host did indeed enter the scene.

Coronado entered the room in a white tuxedo and Hotch smirked at Prentiss’ “Oh, welcome to 80’s night at the Slave Trade.” But the snickers over his earpiece silenced when Reid walked in after the man. Hotch stared, eyes wide. A moment later, he heard Prentiss again. “… He looks good!” And Hotch had to admit it… despite the inappropriate comment in that moment… Prentiss was right.

It had been nearly four weeks since Reid had been abducted… and Hotch hadn’t seen Reid for a couple of days before hand… in fact… he was shocked; it had been exactly one month to the day since he had seen his lover… And the boy had changed.

Reid was more toned and his skin, normally a pale cream color, was slightly tanned… his chestnut hair fell around his face in thick elegant waves, and he was dressed like the other male slaves; long flowing pants and a shirt than hung open to bear his chest, but his was a pearly satin instead of the high quality linen that the others wore. He wore a collar like the others, but his was studded with diamonds and had delicate gold chains hanging from it, criss-crossing over his upper chest, speckled with tiny pearls. There were gold cuffs around his wrists with a gold chain hanging between the cuff and a golden ring on his middle fingers. The shirt hung open to reveal the gold rings through his nipples and the three delicate gold chains strung between them in three different lengths.

But then Hotch saw his face… and his heart broke, the shards lodged in his throat. While his lover’s face was smooth and flawless, his eyes were… dead… empty of all emotion save sadness, loneliness, hopelessness and despair.

Everyone rose and moved to greet Coronado, and to inspect the slave by his side. Hotch clenched his fists and grit his teeth as he watched the curious hands on his lover. A woman’s well manicured nails ran though the boy’s hair and a man’s strong fingers took the youth’s chin and lifted his face, turning it right and left. And Reid stood in silence, staring off into space and allowed every inspection, bowing his head again when he was released.

Winters could see how tense Hotch was, and laid a hand on his shoulder. Slowly, Hotch forced himself to relax again. But the lion in his chest would not allow himself to be soothed… he growled and roared his fury at seeing his gazelle, HIS Spencer, being visually molested by so many eyes… And knowing that Coronado, that… snake… was undoubtedly forcing himself on the boy… Hotch’s could almost physically feel that lion in his chest trying to claw through the ribs that kept him caged…

He took a deep breath to keep calm as Coronado walked over, Reid one step to the left and one step behind him.

“It is good to see you Jeffery.” Coronado said, opening his arms in welcome.

Winters snorted and sipped his drink, glaring at Coronado.

“… This is Cachorro?” He asked, glancing at Reid.

“He is.” Coronado said, smirking. He reached back and curled an arm around Reid, drawing the youth forwards. Hotch fought not to raise his eyes and instead focused on the little peek of a gold anklet around his lover’s right ankle. “He is exquisite.” Coronado was saying as Winters slowly inspected Reid for himself. Then he stood and stared Coronado in the eye.

“… You’re a fool, Arturo.” He said, snorting in disdain. “I warned you… you should have let it go. This boy will be your end.”

“I only took back what is mine.”

“You think the United States Government will let you get away with abducting an FBI Agent? You’re lucky you got off the first time. This time, they’ll bury you.”

“They won’t find me.” Coronado snorted, waving Winters’ concern aside. “And I will not give him up.” And then the man turned and moved to socialize with his other guests, Reid following him like the devoted puppy Coronado wanted him to be. Winters laid a hand on Hotch’s shoulder again, feeling the man trembling under his fingers, and he gave him a squeeze of comfort, and encouragement.

Not long after, Preciosa announced dinner and the party moved out onto the lawn. They were led to the dining table under the tent with lanterns lighting the area. The Masters took their seats and the slaves all knelt on their cushions on the floor in obedient silence. Under the table, Hotch found that he couldn’t take his eyes off of his lover, who not only knelt beside Coronado, but leaned up against him and rested his head on the man’s leg, closing his eyes when Coronado gently stroked his hair.

Paloma, Preciosa, Sirena, Jaguar and Aguilo served the guests, first salad then soup. The Masters were all asked if they would need separate dishes for their slaves. Most of the slaves did get their own dishes. One didn’t because he was being punished for mouthing off earlier that day, and two others were hand fed… just like Reid. Hotch’s blood boiled as he watched Reid nuzzling Coronado’s hand between each little bit of food he nibbled from the man’s fingers.

Hotch was given his own dishes, thank God, but he hardly touched his soup and salad, just popping a few veggies into his mouth through the open zipper on the bondage mask as he listened to Morgan bitch in his ear as they watched the video feed of Reid leaning into every caress and gratefully eating every tidbit offered to him, even licking the man’s fingertips… it was like a hot spike in their hearts, seeing their young colleague reduced to this, and each and every one of them was thinking the same thing… will they be able to get Reid back, or was he completely lost within Cachorro…?

The main course was delivered, and again, Hotch didn’t eat much. And what he did eat, he hardly tasted. He wanted nothing more than to take a knife off of the table, shoving it into Coronado’s chest and take his agent in his arms. It took all he had to stay where he was… harder than he had thought it would be.

For nearly an hour after dinner, the guests just sat around talking, and then dessert was announced. They all enjoyed coffee and some dessert Hotch wasn’t familiar with, and didn’t touch, and then came a question that made his stomach jolt.

“So, Arturo…” Purred a female voice with a heavy accent. “Are we going to get to see your new… acquisition in action?” Chuckles went around the table.

“Of course, Katarina.” Coronado said, and waved towards another tent a couple of yards away. “Paloma… if you would?”

Hotch watched Paloma walk across the lawn, and draw back the tent flaps, tying them to the poles. Hotch stared. The small tent was a bed, draped in white.

“Oh God…” He heard Prentiss gasp in his ear, in unison with Morgan’s “Oh no… no no no no no…”

Hotch felt sick as all of the guests turned their chairs to get the best view. Preciosa walked around the table, refilling their coffees.

“Sirena! Jaguar! Aguilo!” Coronado called, and his slaves stepped forward. “Cachorro?” Hotch watched under the table as Reid curled up, gripping Coronado’s pant legs in his fists as he hid his face; he didn’t want to do this… “Cachorro… don’t be shy.” The man chuckled, tousling Reid’s hair in amusement. Titters went around the table at the boy’s pathetic whimper. “Cachorro!” Reid flinched at the firm tone in the man’s voice and slowly uncurled and stood.

He tensed when Jaguar and Aguilo wrapped their arms around him, Jaguar around his waist, Aguilo around his shoulders. Sirena placed her hands on his cheeks and leaned forwards, kissing his forehead, then took his hands and tugged him towards the bed, Jaguar and Aguilo guiding him with their arms. Hotch tensed as they passed, and only Winters’ well timed hand on his shoulder kept him from leaping out and beating the two men off of his lover.

Instead, he did something he knew was the best thing to do, but that he also knew would eat at him for the rest of his life… Nothing.

He sat still on his knees on the cushion, watching in dread as his lover was dragged onto the bed, Jaguar seizing his lips with his own while running a hand down the youth’s pale chest. Reid leaned back into Aguilo, who slowly stripped his shirt off before bowing his head and nibbling over Reid’s neck while his hands ran down his sides. Sirena, in the meantime, was on her knees on the ground between Reid’s legs, sliding his pants down his hips and thighs, before stripping them off completely and tossing them aside. She slid her hands up his legs, pressing them against his inner thighs and pushing them apart.

“I can’t watch this.” Hotch was startled by Prentiss’ sudden words.

“Hotch…” He heard Rossi say to him. “You don’t have to watch this either.”

“Yes.” Hotch breathed into his microphone so only his team, and Winters could hear. “I do.” Winters squeezed his shoulder again. “But you don’t.” And he reached up and discreetly tucked the camera into the mask, depriving Rossi and Morgan of the visual feed.

Sirena was stroking Reid’s length by now, and the other men were stripping. The youth was arching and writhing under the touches of the three others, and after a few minutes of this foreplay they all moved into the middle of the bed and Reid once again found himself kneeling between Sirena’s legs, being guided into the position to penetrate her, while being penetrated by Jaguar with Aguilo presenting his erect penis for oral attentions.

Hotch watched with a heart breaking on his lover’s behalf as the boy leaned forwards and swallowed Aguilo’s erection as Jaguar guided him into Sirena, who was lavishing his nipples with the attentions of her mouth. But when Aguilo saw Jaguar readying himself to enter Reid, he pulled his length from the boy’s lips so as not to muffle the loud, lusty groan that came from the boy as his body was invaded.

Winters tightened his grip on Hotch’s shoulders as the man began to shake, whether in rage or grief he didn’t know… But the man sat there, tense and shaking, breathing harshly as he watched his younger lover copulating with the three others on the bed. It infuriated him that his shy, sensitive little mate was being used like this, his body offered up as nothing but an object of amusement and pleasure…

Jaguar gripped the boy’s hips, pulling Reid’s body into each thrust, stabbing deep into him each and every time until Reid was pressing back into his thrusts, groaning loudly around Aguilo’s length, which he was working eagerly. 

Hotch didn’t know how long this scene continued, but finally Aguilo released, and Hotch turned away as Reid lapped up the man’s semen and licked him clean. With Aguilo finished, nothing muffled Reid’s gasps and moans as he bucked his hips, pressing into Sirena and onto Jaguar. His moans transformed into breathy mewls with every exhale until he tensed and cried out his orgasm, arching his back in his pleasure. Jaguar released him and he slumped over onto the bed, falling beside Sirena, whom Jaguar promptly took into his arms and began thrusting into her until he had brought them both to climax. Once recovered, Jaguar, Sirena and Aguilo moved to situate their pale companion on the bed, resting his head on the pillows and covering his lithe body with a plain white sheet. Then the three of them headed to the pool and slipped in amongst the votive candle covered lily pads.

The dinner party calmed in the aftermath of their show. Some of the guests stayed at the table to talk to Coronado, some wandered around the garden and pool and some headed over to the bed to inspect the young agent who had slipped into a light doze. Winters waited a moment, then stood. Hotch blinked and moved to follow him when the man walked across the grass towards the bed that was lit with hundreds of little white Christmas lights, moving the camera in the mask back into surveillance position. And finally, Hotch was standing over his lover, staring down at him. His palms tingled in his desire to reach out to the boy, gather him into his arms and hold him close. But all he could do was stand there and take in the sight of the youth, and be grateful that the boy was alive… But his stomach clenched when he realized that even in sleep, the young doctor, so full of life, looked so sad and emotionally dead…

“Don’t worry… We’ve found him.” Hotch heard Rossi said into his ear. “You’ll have him back within twenty four hours. One day Hotch… You can wait one more day…”

Hotch drew in a deep, calming breath, then turned and followed Winters away from the bed… it was incredibly difficult to do so…

The evening continued on for several more hours, but Hotch didn’t pay attention to any of it… he couldn’t. More than once, Winters caught him staring towards the bed on the lawn, desperation in his eyes. Towards the end of the evening Reid woke and dressed, joining the little party and immediately heading for Coronado who was sitting in a large leather armchair. The boy sat at the man’s feet and curled up, resting his head on Coronado’s knee and nuzzling into the hand that began to stroke his hair and face.

Eventually, the guests began to leave in ones, twos and threes, their slaves trailing after them. Finally, only Winters and the woman named Katarina were left. Coronado had moved to the sofa. Reid was sprawled across it, his head in Coronado’s lap. The long willowy girl, Sirena, was stretched out across the back of the couch, content to be there as a domestic cat, and Paloma was seated on the arm of the sofa, draped over Coronado, her cheek resting on top of the man’s head. Aguilo was perched on the other arm. Jaguar and Paloma were sitting on the sofa side by side with Reid in their laps, Paloma’s head on Jaguar’s shoulder, his arm around her. She was running her hand up and down Reid’s back, and Jaguar was absently rubbing Reid’s inner thigh with his fingertips. Reid was staring off into space, his eyes only half open and glazed… empty…

“You have been glaring at me all night.” Coronado said suddenly, grinning at Winters. “Are you really so against my taking back what is mine?”

“You know I’m against your abducting anyone, much less a Federal Agent.” Winters snorted, scowling. 

“But that isn’t all.”

“I don’t approve of your methods, Arturo. You know that. Look at what you’ve done to that boy. His soul has died!”

“Hardly.” Coronado chuckled. “I’ve merely made him into what I want him to be.”

“Why take a slave just to change who they are?” Winters asked, laying a hand on Hotch’s head. “I like my slaves BECAUSE of who they are. I don’t want to change them. That boy…” and he looked at Reid, “May never recover.”

“Recover? What is to recover?” Coronado asked.

“Easy, Hotch…” Rossi murmured when he heard Hotch’s breathing grow harsh and angry.

“… How about who he is?!” Winters demanded.

“You mean who he was? He is no longer a Federal Agent. He is Cachorro. That is all that matters. If he is not MY Cachorro, then he is nothing.” Coronado said, smirking. “NOTHING.” Reid closed his eyes, his face consumed with sadness. “Why don’t you come over in the morning for breakfast. We can have another debate on the subject.” 

“Perhaps I will.” Winters said, and Katarina groaned.

“Count me out.” She said, standing with a yawn. “Just because I come to every gathering, it doesn’t mean I want to listen to the two of you argue every damn time.”

“I’ll walk you out, Katarina.” Winters laughed. “Arturo seems… buried.” And he grinned at the man’s slaves. “Aguilo, Jaguar… Cachorro.” He said, nodding to them. The two men nodded back, Reid feigned sleep. Then Winters reached out and took Preciosa’s hand, kissing it. “Dinner was as amazing as always, my dear.”

“Thank you, Master Winters.” Preciosa said.

“Sirena.” Winters nodded to the girl, then turned and took Paloma’s hand, kissing it. “Paloma… behave yourself… you will give your master an ulcer.” The girl grinned in amusement at that, and Coronado smirked and rolled his eyes. 

“Arturo.”

“Good evening, Jeff… I’d see you out, but…” Coronado stopped with a chuckle as Sirena, Preciosa and Paloma all wrapped their arms around him. Winters and Katarina laughed and linked arms, waving and calling their goodbyes as they headed for the door. Their cars were waiting. Winters politely saw Katarina and her slave into her vehicle, and then he and Hotch got into their ride. As soon as the door closed, Hotch ripped the mask off of his face and threw it across the car before letting his face fall into his hands.

“... Agent Hotchner… He’s alive. That’s what matters.”

“But for how long?” Hotch whispered. “… I don’t know if he can make it through this…”

“Just hold on.” Winters said, squeezing Hotch’s shoulder. “Tomorrow, you take him home.”


	13. Chapter 13

Mist began to rise from the jungle floor as the prepared to rise. The birds were making a racket, competing with the monkeys to see who could make the most noise. Thunder rolled over the rainforest, and a gentle rain began to fall.

The grounds of the Zapata Estate was silent and still… save for the men in fatigues carrying automatic weapons stealing up the front drive and towards the house. And amongst them were four American FBI Agents, Aaron Hotchner in the lead. His eyes were on fire… It was time to end this and bring his lover home…

Everyone froze, then dove for cover when a door opened. Sirena slipped outside, bearing a vase and some clippers in her hands. She glided across the lawn to the nearest rose bushes in the garden and began to inspect them. As she passed a particularly thick bush, Morgan slipped around it and covered her mouth. She gasped and dropped the vase, which landed softly in the grass.

“Shhh…” Said one of the local law enforcement agents, and then he spoke to her in Portuguese as he and another Agent quickly spirited her away through the pre-dawn darkness.

Morgan, Rossi and Prentiss stuck close to their Unit Chief.

“On your count, Agent Hotchner.” Called the commander of the Brazilian Squad.

Hotch took a deep breath, then nodded. “Go.”

And as planned, they all began to slip into the house, quietly. While the others began to clear rooms, Hotch slipped away and headed up the stairs. To the right was a pair of ornate double doors. Eyes blazing and heart pounding, he headed straight for them. Silently, he opened them and slipped in. 

A large canopy bed dominated the room, with two figures in it… and they weren’t sleeping. Hotch recognized his lover’s voice, raised in pleasure.

“Ahhh… anh…” The boy was gasping, and as Hotch’s eyes adjusted he could see the youth writhing on the bed, head thrown back in passion, Coronado’s hips between his legs. Reid let out a strained whine, then arched off of the bed as he climaxed. 

Hotch didn’t know what he was feeling… angry? Jealous? Betrayed? He mentally shook his head. He had to focus… He crept closer as Coronado released with a low growl. He slowly relaxed, stretching out. Hotch didn’t notice the man’s hands sliding under the pillows. He reached the edge of the bed and stared down at his lover, he boy’s cheek resting on the pillows, his eyes closed as he came down from his sexual high. And his body was hidden from view by the bronzed skin of the man who had just slaked his lust within that lithe form… And Hotch couldn’t stand it.

“… Get off of him you son of a bitch.” 

Reid’s eyes flew open, wide and startled. They landed on Hotch, and got impossibly wider, displaying his shock and confusion… and then, hope.

Coronado’s body tensed, and the man slowly turned his head, smirking.

“Welcome to my home, Agent Hotchner…” He chuckled. “Or should I say… welcome back?” And then man moved. His hand shot out, grabbing Hotch’s wrist and twisting. The Unit Chief grunted, startled, and his gun fell from his hands. Then Coronado spun, and there was a flash of steel as his hand came out from under the pillows, gripping a large hunting knife. Hotch gasped as it sliced across his abdomen, but he managed to leap back to avoid more damage. Coronado seized another knife from a display on his wall and lunged after Hotch, grinning. “Did you enjoy the show?!” The man taunted. 

Reid pulled up his pants, which had been around his knees, and watched in horror, mind whirling in fear and confusion. There was a clatter and one of the knives fell to the floor.

Coronado let out an angry growl and threw himself forwards. Hotch stumbled back, but Coronado managed to seize the lapel of his coat and slam him into the wall, and as Hotch made impact with the wall, he felt a terrible pain in his gut. He found himself staring over Coronado’s shoulder at his agent, who was still kneeling on the bed. The boy looked so scared… and as Hotch grimaced in pain, his lover’s eyes swam with tears.

“… Aaron?” Came the voice, soft and pleading. Coronado gave a low grunt and stepped back, releasing Hotch’s coat and pulling the knife back. Reid stared at the wet blood glistening on the blade, and watched as Hotch slowly slid to the floor, a dark stain blossoming on his white dress shirt. Coronado stood over him, naked and proud in his victory, like a dark god surveying a blood sacrifice in his honor.

Within Reid, chaos and confusion reigned… Then, he reached out and picked up the gun, lifting it. “No…” He gasped, and Coronado looked back at him, eyes widening at the sight of the gun.

“Cachorro… put that down.”

“No… No! Drop the knife! NOW!!!” Reid cried, trembling in his fear. Coronado could see the gun shaking.

“You do not want to do this, Cachorro… this violence is not for you… not anymore…” And the man slowly began to approach the young doctor, holding his gaze. “Put it down, mi amor, everything is going to be just fine.”

“I won’t let you kill him…” Reid whimpered as Coronado reached the bed and lifted a hand.

“Shhhh… It’s alright… listen to Master, my little one… Master knows best…” 

Hotch watched in silence, pressing a hand to his wound and praying for his lover to be strong. But he could only watch as Coronado laid a hand on the gun and pushed it down, guiding Reid into lowering it. And finally, Coronado was kneeling on the bed and taking the gun from Reid’s hands. Hotch watched in defeat as tears cascaded down the boy’s face, and a moment later he had melted into Coronado’s embrace and cried, the man holding him close and speaking soothing words for several minutes until Reid calmed down. Then he pressed a kiss to Reid’s head and left him, walking back over to the Unit Chief slumped against the wall. He knelt and casually twirled the knife in his fingers.

“You see? He is mine, Agent Hotchner.” Coronado sneered. “He is my Cachorro. And now he will watch you die.”

“No.”

“Shush, Cachorro. It will all be over soon.”

“No... No! NO!" Reid suddenly shouted, eyes wide and frantic as he fisted his hands into his hair. "NO NO NO NO NO!!! I am not Cachorro!!!" Both men stared at Reid in shock as his voice built until he was screaming. "I AM SSA DR. SPENCER REID! I WORK FOR THE BAU AND I LOVE AARON AND I AM PLAYING THE PART OF CACHORRO SO I CAN GO HOME!!!" As soon as those words left his mouth, his eyes cleared and he sat back, panting and shaking and looking completely stunned. Coronado’s eyes flashed, and he slowly turned. 

“… What did you say?” He hissed, his tone dangerous.

“I am not your Cachorro… I never was, I never will be...” Reid said, his frightened tone growing stronger and louder. “I am Supervisory Special Agent Doctor Spencer Reid. And I am HIS.” And he firmly nodded to his elder lover, who was staring at him in pain, and relief. “I won’t let you kill him.” Reid said, his eyes suddenly hard and sharp as he stood from the bed.

“… You cannot stop me.” Coronado laughed, and turned back to Hotch. Reid’s eyes widened. He didn’t even blink. He just leapt forwards, seizing the dropped knife in his hand and slamming the blade deep into his Master’s side. Coronado let out a sharp gasp, eyes widening in shock.

“… Watch me…” Reid growled into the man’s ear, jerking the knife out before plunging it back in again. Coronado howled in pain and threw Reid back, turning and stumbling to his feet, staggering. Reid backed away warily.

“You will pay for your treachery, Cachorro…” Coronado snarled. “You will beg for death before I am finished with you!” And he lunged with his knife. Fueled by adrenaline, Reid nimbly leapt aside and took one slash with the knife. And that was all it took.

Hotch watched the crimson arch of arterial spray spurt across the room, and a moment later Coronado crashed to the ground, pressing his hands to his throat. Reid backed away towards Hotch as the dying man on the floor reached out for him, his eyes showing that he was hell-bent on taking Reid with him… Reid’s back hit the wall, and for several long seconds, he watched Coronado trying to drag himself after him, like some horrible creature from the depths of his nightmares. There was a wet gurgle as blood bubbled up from Coronado’s lips, and then slowly, he fell still and quiet.

Hotch didn’t even realize that he had been holding his breath until Reid’s panicked hyperventilating reached him. The knife fell from the boy’s hands and clattered to the floor, and a moment later Reid collapsed to his knees. 

“Spencer?” Reid whipped his head around at the voice, and he stared at Hotch for a moment, then threw himself into the man’s arms, sobbing hysterically. The man held him close, chanting over and over again, “It’s over… he’s dead now… it’s over…”

There was a commotion on the stairs… Preciosa was screaming, and Jaguar and Aguilo were standing side by side, fighting back the law enforcement officers who were trying to climb the stairs. But Reid didn’t hear any of it… He only came back to himself when the door creaked open and Paloma slipped in.

“Master! We must—“ She stopped when she saw the gun sitting on the empty bed, and a bloody knife on the floor. Tense, she whirled at Reid’s sniffles. Her eyes fell on Coronado. She stood there in shock for several long seconds, then let out a bloodcurdling scream. Hotch watched as the girl threw herself onto Coronado’s body, screaming and crying hysterically. 

The door slammed open and men poured in, heading straight for Paloma, dragging her off of the cooling corpse. 

“NO!!!” She screamed, tears flooding down her cheeks. “MASTER!!! NO!!!” Her eyes followed the blood trail, and finally came to rest on Reid. He was splattered with the arterial spray and was holding his trembling hand out in front of him, covered in blood. The second bloody knife lay on the floor only two feet away. Paloma’s eyes widened and her grief stricken face contorted in pure rage and hate.

“YOU!!!” She screamed, and lunged at Reid, baring her teeth and well manicured nails. 

“Whoa!” Morgan yelped, catching the girl around the waist. 

“I’LL KILL YOU!!!” She screamed, and Reid’s eyes flew up and met with Paloma’s, wide in fear as she tried to reach him. “I’LL KILL YOU!!! I WARNED YOU!!! I TOLD YOU IF YOU HURT HIM I WOULD KILL YOU!!! YOU SON OF A BITCH!!! YOU KILLED HIM!!! YOU KILLED HIM!!!”

“Get her out of here!” Rossi ordered, his authoritative voice filling the room. Morgan passed Paloma off to the Brazilian authorities and she was dragged from the room, still screaming.

“Kid…” Morgan gasped, dropping to his knees beside Hotch and Reid. “Are you hurt?”

“No.” Hotch gasped, wincing. 

“Hotch?” Prentiss asked.

“… He stabbed me…” Hotch winced. “My stomach.”

“HEY!!!” Morgan shouted out the door. “WE NEED MEDICAL ATTENTION UP HERE!!!” Rossi had dropped to his knees and was trying to move Reid aside to see Hotch’s wound. Wincing, Hotch managed to maneuver the trembling body out of the way, then hissed as Rossi pressed on his wound.

“You’re sure Reid isn’t hurt?”

“Yes…” Hotch said with a nod, beginning to feel faint as his own adrenaline rush wore off. But he still held tight to his young lover, running a hand up and down the boy’s back, whispering soothing words into his ear. A moment later, several men hurried into the room bearing a medical bag and a stretcher. 

But when they tried to pull Reid away to treat the Unit Chief, the boy started screaming and fighting, clinging tightly to the man.

“Stop!” Hotch cried, and held Reid close. “It’s okay… It’s okay… I won’t leave you… I’m right here… I’m not letting go… you’re okay…”

“Hotch, we need to get you to—“

“I’ll walk.” Hotch said, then slowly began to struggle to get to his feet. The team watched as Reid managed to find the presence of mind to duck his head under Hotch’s arm and let the man lean on him. Rossi got on Hotch’s other side, doing the same, and they began to slowly make their way down the stairs. They left Coronado’s body where it lay. Only Prentiss and Morgan looked back as one of the Brazilians covered it with a sheet from the bed. Then they turned and walked away.

As soon as the group stepped out of the front door, there were enraged screams. Across the lawn, the Brazilians were struggling to contain Paloma, Jaguar, Aguilo and Preciosa as they screamed brutal threats at the boy they knew as Cachorro.... Sirena was just standing there, looking stunned.

Whimpering, Reid ducked his head and hid his face in Hotch’s shoulder. They reached the ambulance and Rossi and Morgan helped Hotch and Reid into it. Hotch was secured on the gurney, and Reid knelt by his right side, resting his head on the man’s chest. This allowed the medics to tend to the knife wound on the left side of Hotch’s abdomen.

When one of the medics laid a hand on Reid’s shoulder, however, the boy let out a scream and lashed out at him, eyes wild and frightened.

“Spencer, NO!” Hotch gasped, lunging forward and wrapping his arms around Reid before falling back onto the gurney, taking Reid with him. The other medic cursed as Hotch’s wound started to bleed again, but all he could do was lean back and try to avoid the flailing blood covered fists of the hysterical young man. Hotch grit his teeth holding tightly to Reid with one arm around his waist, and with another wrapped under his arm and around his chest. He managed to hook one of his legs around Reid’s kicking limbs and then just held on tight.

“Shhh… Spencer… It’s okay… Stop fighting… you’re alright. You’re gonna be fine. No one is going to hurt you. Calm down… Calm down… come on, baby… you’re safe now… calm down…” And slowly, Reid quieted down. When they got to the hospital, the doctors were a bit baffled as the gurney was rolled in. Two men were on the gurney, one curled up into the other’s chest, shaking as his wide eyes stared off into space. The boy was covered in blood, and was clinging desperately to the other man, who had a knife wound.

One doctor hurried forwards. “You are the American Agents?” She asked, a musical accent in her voice, and at Hotch’s nod, she smiled. “I’m Dr. Duarte. I attended Medical School in the States, and I’m fluent in English, so they requested for me to treat you.”

“They?” Hotch asked. She pointed. Hotch stared at Winters standing side by side with the local police chief. 

“They explained the situation. This is the young man who was abducted?” She asked, reaching out.

“Don’t touch him.” Hotch said quickly, not eager for Reid to panic again. She slowly drew her hand back, staring at Reid. The boy didn’t even seem to notice his surroundings… all he did was huddle as close to the elder man as possible. 

They were wheeled into a treatment room and the doctor stared at them.

“… Should I summon a psychiatric doctor?” She asked.

“Let me try…” Hotch said, and stroked the boy’s hair. “Spencer?” He called gently, and the youth blinked his eyes and peered up at the man. “Hey…” Hotch smiled at him, nearly falling head over heels into those beautiful eyes. “Baby, the doctor has to take care of me now. I’m hurt. She can’t help me if you’re this close.” Reid studied Hotch closely, as if confused by what he was saying. “Spencer?” Hotch said again, and began to pry Reid’s fingers open and release the boy’s grip on his shirt. But as he began to push Reid off of him, his subordinate’s eyes widened and he was overcome with fear, and his breathing began to pick up, and he whimpered.

A nurse reached out and laid a hand on Reid’s shoulder. And that was all it took. Thrashing and screaming, Reid toppled off of the gurney and crashed to the floor, taking the nurse with him. The doctor gasped and leapt into the fray, trying to help the nurse restrain the hysterical Agent on the floor. 

Hotch quickly rolled off of the gurney and moved in. “Spencer! Spencer, stop! Stop it!” He called, but the boy’s eyes were wild and desperate. Several more people ran in, one of them another doctor wielding a syringe. Reid screamed and cried, and Hotch realized almost immediately that Reid was beyond reach; the shocks of the day, that was still in its infancy, were just too much for him to handle any longer. He dove into the thrashing pile of bodies and managed to get a hold of Reid’s arm and tug it out, pinning it down with his knee.

“Here!” He called to the doctor with the syringe. The man rushed over and plunged the needle into Reid’s arm and injected the chemical into his body. Within seconds, Reid’s struggles began to weaken, and his cries faded to gasping whimpers. Slowly, the people began to back off. Hotch moved close to Reid, laying a hand on his cheek. Reid jerked and whimpered again, but calmed down once he saw Hotch’s face.

“Hey, baby…” Hotch whispered, smiling down at his lover.

“… Aaron…” Reid breathed, and finally… FINALLY… he smiled back. “You found me…” Hotch grinned at that, fighting back tears of relief and joy. And he watched as Reid’s eyes closed and his body went limp as the sedative overtook him completely. Then he moved back as the hospital staff moved in. He blinked his eyes as his own vision began to swim in and out of focus, and then the world started to spin...

“… Agent Hotchner?” He heard Winters call, followed by Morgan saying, “Hotch… you okay man? Hotch? HOTCH!” He felt strong arms lower him to the floor, and everything went black…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Reid had been awake for a long time before he opened his eyes. He knew he had been drugged; that was the only explanation for how heavy and hazy he felt. He didn’t even want to open his eyes, despite hearing people slipping in and out of his room for several hours. Plus, he wanted to try and piece together his memories… he remembered waking up in the morning… he had been woken by his Master… He remembered the man having sex with him before the sun was even up. And then he heard that voice… that wonderfully familiar voice that had made his heart race.

‘Get off of him you son of a bitch.’

Even remembering, it made his heart flutter. 

‘It’s over… he’s dead now… it’s over…’

Yes. It was over. It was finally over. Master-- ‘Coronado’ he corrected himself, was dead. He had killed his tormentor himself. Now, all he wanted was to go home, and try to scrape together his life.

When he no longer felt woozy, he opened his eyes. He was in a hospital. Blinking slowly, he looked around. The room was empty. But he heard voices outside of his room… voices that he knew. And suddenly, this empty room was more than he could bare. He sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed, resting his bare feet on the cool linoleum floor. He walked to the door and opened it, stepping out into the corridor (after checking to make sure that the hospital gown didn’t hang open in the back).

Down the hall, he saw Prentiss, Rossi and Morgan all standing around with coffee, talking with a man… a man who had been at the party the night before. With a slave in leather pants, red t with a black mesh shirt over it, and a bondage mask. Reid frowned, and then his eyes widened. That slave was Hotch…

“Um… Agents?” Winters said, and looked pointedly down the hall. Morgan, Rossi and Prentiss turned, and stared.

“… Reid.” Prentiss said, and the boy slowly smiled. Morgan shoved his coffee into Winters’ hand and took long strides towards his young colleague. Reid’s smile widened to a grin and the pair threw their arms around one another.

“… Thank you.” Reid gasped, and a moment later, he found himself turning and hugging Prentiss tightly.

“You okay, kid?” Rossi asked, and Reid smiled at him.

“… I will be.” He said, nodding. “Where’s Aaron?”

“Come on, kid. He’s been asking about you ever since he woke up.”

“Woke up?”

“They had to give him a light anesthesia.”

“… The knife wound.” Reid murmured.

“Oh. You remember?” Rossi asked. Reid frowned, walking down the hall with them.

“I remember… seeing Aaron in the room. And I remember Master… um… Coronado…” The team glanced at one another at Reid’s correction, “I remember him attacking him with a knife. He slashed him, and they fought and… and then he stabbed him. And I picked up Aaron’s gun and I told Coronado to stop… but when he face me, I… I couldn’t do it.” Reid lowered his head. “I couldn’t pull the trigger. I couldn’t move. And I just… let him take the gun from me. But then he tried to kill Aaron anyway. And that’s when I snapped.”

“Snapped?” Prentiss asked.

“… I stabbed him. Twice. And then he tried to stab me. That’s when I slashed his throat.”

“And then?” Morgan asked.

“… And then I was on my knees. I was crying. There was… blood everywhere. And Aaron was calling my name. And then screaming. Paloma. She was screaming. And then there were people and shouting and I was walking and then… I woke up. Here.”

“… You were in shock.” Rossi said, nodding as they stopped at a door. “Go ahead kid. You and Aaron can have a few minutes before the rest of us barge in.” Reid nodded and slowly pushed the door open, and Rossi closed it behind him.

He stared across the room at the man in the hospital bed. Hotch was asleep. And Reid just smiled. He crossed the room silently, then slid onto the bed. Hotch just snored, and Reid stifled a little giggle of delight. He slipped under the blanket and snuggled up to the man, tucking his head into the man’s neck and under his chin.

When the team looked in on them a couple of minutes later, Reid was fast asleep in his favorite position. His head rested on Hotch’s chest, his leg was bent out at a near ninety degree angle and was thrown across Hotch’s legs, and his arm was curled around the elder’s waist. And even in sleep, Hotch had responded. His own arm was draped over his waist, lying flush against Reid’s arm, his hand cupping the boy’s elbow. His other arm was wrapped around Reid’s shoulder, and his head was turned so that it was as close to Reid’s head as it could be.

Smiling, Rossi shooed the others out and silently closed the door, letting the pair sleep their first peaceful sleep since the entire horrible ordeal had started a month ago…


	14. Chapter 14

The sun was preparing to set when Aaron Hotchner finally woke. And when he woke, he found himself, for the first time in over a month, at peace. He felt that everything was… right. A moment later, he realized that there was a weight on his chest, and then he knew why all was well. He opened his eyes and looked down, and found beautiful honey brown eyes looking right back. His heart swelled, and the lion that had spent the last month pacing back and forth in his hest, growling in agitation, finally stopped its pacing and settled down, the agitated growls fading into a relaxed purr; he had his gazelle home safe again.

Hotch pulled Reid in close and held him tightly, burying his face in the boy’s hair. Before either knew it, they were both trembling, tears running down their faces as they clung to one another harder than they clung to life itself.

“Aaron…”

“It’s okay…” Hotch whispered. “Everything is okay. I’m taking you home, baby. I’m taking you home… Shhhh… shhh… I’ve got you…”

“He’s dead right?” Reid gasped, lifting his head and staring Hotch in the eyes. “I killed him… He’s dead, right!?”

“Yes.” Hotch said softly, laying a hand on Reid’s cheek. And then he smiled. “He will never… NEVER… touch you again. And as soon as I’m released from the hospital, I’m taking you home.”

Reid blinked, then slowly pulled away from Hotch. Hotch watched the boy as he pulled the sheets down and lifted the man’s shirt, eyes falling on the Unit Chief’s abdomen. The knife wound had been stitched closed, and so was an eight inch long slash.

“It’s not as bad as it looks.” Hotch assured Reid. “They could have just used butterfly tape on the slash. I asked for stitches. Just in case. They’ll come out in seven to ten days.” Reid nodded and slowly lay back down again, resting his head on the man’s chest and cuddling close.

“… I love you, Spencer. It’s all gonna be okay now… I promise.” Hotch murmured softly, and he moved to press a kiss to Reid’s forehead. But Reid turned away from him. Hotch frowned. “… Spencer?”

“You were there last night… weren’t you?” Reid whispered.

“… Yes. I was undercover as one of the slaves.”

“You were in a mask.”

“Yes. I was wired with a camera.”

“A camera?!” Reid cried in horror. 

“We had to present proof that you were being held here to move in.”

“So… what they did to me last night… what they made me do… everyone saw it?” Reid whimpered.

“No. I… I was the only one. I covered the camera. I wouldn’t put you through that.” Hotch said, and Reid looked up at him. 

“… Promise?”

“Promise.”

“… So… you saw… me and…”

“Yes.” Hotch told him. He felt Reid tense, and then the boy pulled away, turning and letting his legs dangle off of the edge of the bed. “Spencer?”

“… I… I should… go.” Reid mumbled. But Hotch seized his arm as he moved to stand.

“Spencer.”

“I can’t do this, Aaron.”

“Can’t do what?”

“You… watched!”

“… Yes.”

“You LET them!” Reid cried, turning and staring at Hotch, betrayal in his eyes. A sharp pain stabbed through the man’s heart, and he was overwhelmed with guilt. “You let them…”

“I had no choice.” The man gasped, looking tortured. “If I had blown my cover, he would have killed me right there. He would have killed Jeff Winters. And then he would have taken you and run. God only knows if the team would have been able to get you back if he ran.”

“But… you WATCHED.” Reid gasped, fighting back sobs. “You watched me… have sex with them… with… HIM. You… watched me do it… It was bad enough that I did it… but for you to see me… betray you…”

“I saw them forcing you into acts that you obviously didn’t want to participate in.”

“… But I did.”

“… Spencer. Look at me.” Hotch said firmly, and Reid slowly looked up and met his gaze. “… Did you have a choice?” 

“… I… They…”

“What would have happened if you had refused?”

“… He… would have hurt me.” Reid whispered. “Beat me… rape me… Take me to… the cellar…”

“And what’s in the cellar?” Hotch asked. He watched as Reid’s eyes unfocused and he went pale, beginning to tremble as tears spilled down his cheeks again. Hotch wrapped his arms around the youth and pulled him into his chest, holding him tightly as the boy broke into uncontrollable sobs. He cried for a long time, and Hotch just rocked him gently until the youth calmed to sniffles and hiccups.

“Spencer.” Hotch finally murmured. “You had no choice. You did what you had to do to survive. And you did it. You’re alive, and you’re going home.” He stroked the boy’s hair. “You won.” Reid slowly looked up at him. “And I am SO proud of you.” The boy blinked, reminding Hotch of a little owl. He lifted his hands and held Reid’s face, preventing the young man from breaking eye contact. The door opened and Rossi, Morgan, Prentiss and Winters all peered in. 

“You did what you had to do. You survived until we could get to you. And you made it intact.” Hotch told him, running his fingers through his lover’s hair, caressing his scalp. “You have NOTHING to be ashamed of… I only wish you hadn’t fought them as much as you did.” When Reid gave the man a confused look, Hotch gently traced a finger down Reid’s back, feeling the fading welts and giving Reid a questioning look.

“… He whipped me.” Reid told him softly.

“Why?” Hotch asked. 

“… Because he caught me on the phone…”

“The voicemail.”

“… Yes.” Reid affirmed. “… I… I got up early and I picked the lock to his study. And I called you. But you didn’t answer.”

“… I was working. To get you back.”

“But I got to hear your voice.” Reid pointed out, and gave the man a sad smile. “And that made it all worth it.” Hotch returned the little smile and pulled Reid into his chest in a tight embrace.

“… I love you, Spencer.”

“I love you too… I… Thank you…” Hotch blinked as Reid leaned forward, and then smiled at the soft kiss. “Thank you so much…” Reid gasped, fisting his hand in the man’s hospital gown and hiding his face in his chest. Hotch just smiled, kissing the top of the boy’s head, running a hand up and down his back. Then he raised his eyes and acknowledged Winters and his agents.

 

Within an hour of Hotch being released from the hospital, the team was ready to head for the airport. They all headed down to the lobby of their hotel, and turned when Winters walked over, and to their surprise, Sirena was with him.

“I uh… I’m going to stay for a while.” Winters said, and Hotch blinked.

“why?” He asked.

“… Arturo’s slaves.” Winters sighed, looking at Sirena. “They don’t know anything other than Arturo. And for better or worse… Arturo was my friend.” Reid ducked his head. “I’m not angry with you, Agent Reid. You did what you had to do. And while I was Arturo’s friend, oddly enough I… really am not that upset about his death. But Sirena and the others… They know me. It will be good for them to have someone familiar to be there for them. I have the stay. At least until I know what’s going to happen to them. If I can… I’m going to take them back to Florida. See if I can rehabilitate them. Get them an education. Preciosa could go to Culinary school, you know… And I can afford to send her.”

“That’s very noble of you.” Rossi said.

“They deserve a chance to live a free life.”

“Not Paloma.” Reid mumbled, and everyone looked at him. “… She’s crazy.” The others chuckled.

“Good luck, Agent Reid.” Winters said, and shook the young man’s hand.

“Thank you. For everything.” Reid said, and turned away.

“Cachorro!” Reid stopped, and turned back at Sirena’s call. He stared at her as she slowly approached him. She gave him a small smile, then reached out and took his hand. She gently traced the base of his left ring finger, where the tan line from his ring had faded. Reid stared at her. She gave him another smile, then held up her own hand, and opened it. Reid blinked, then stared. In her palm, sat his ring. He stared her in the eyes, and she smiled again, then replaced the ring on his finger, before reaching out and gently hugging him. Reid blinked again, then returned the embrace.

“… Thank you, Sirena.” He gasped. They stepped back and she gave him a sparkling smile, shaking her head.

“Isabella.” She told him. Reid blinked, then slowly, he grinned.

“… Spencer.” He told her, and she nodded.

“Spencer.” She repeated. Then she waved at him, and followed Winters away. And then the team was on their way to the airstrip. The jet was waiting for them. Reid slowed to stop halfway across the tarmac and took in the sight of his team walking towards the aircraft; a sight that he suddenly realized he had taken for granted. 

“Spencer?” Hotch had turned and was looking at him. One by one, so did Rossi, Prentiss and Morgan. “Is everything okay?”

“… I’m going to savor the moment, not think about all the therapy and psych evals in my future, and say yes.” Reid said, offering the man a smile. “This is… all I’ve been thinking about for the past month. I just… I can’t believe it’s finally happening.” The team blinked, and then as one, smiled.

“Come on, kid.” Morgan said with a grin as Hotch held his arm out. With a smile, Reid walked up to him and allowed the man to wrap his arm around his shoulders, and Morgan to ruffle his hair.

When they climbed on board, Reid promptly took up his favorite spot; the sofa. He smiled when Hotch sat down next to him. Within ten minutes of taking off, Reid was snuggled up in the man’s arms, playing Poker with Prentiss and Morgan.

The plane had to stop off in Florida to refuel, and the flight from Florida to Virginia was spent in a comfortable silence. Morgan and Prentiss were listening to music on their iPods, watching Reid dozing on the sofa, his head in Hotch’s lap as the man just relaxed, running his hand up and down his lover’s back. Rossi had his head back, and was snoring.

It was late evening when the plane touched down.

“Wake up, Spencer.” Hotch called, gently. Reid grumbled, but opened his eyes. “I think you have a welcome home party here…” Blinking, Reid turned and peered out the window. Sure enough, there was a gathering of people awaiting the plane. Reid recognized Section Chief Strauss, Garcia and Kevin, JJ, Will and Henry, and… His heart froze… Jack and Haley Hotchner.

Gulping nervously, Reid stood and followed the team off of plan, flushing in embarrassment when JJ and Garcia cheered the moment they saw him.

“DADDY!!!” 

Hotch grinned broadly as Jack broke away from the group and ran towards them.

“HI DADDY!”

Hotch knelt and opened his arms, catching his son and standing, hugging him tightly. 

“Hey buddy.”

“Daddy, put me down!” Jack announced. Hotch blinked. 

“… Okay.” He said and set his son down, blinking in confusion when the boy ran away from him. Jack ran right up to Reid and threw his arms around the young man’s knees.

“… Hi Jack.” Reid said, blinking. The little boy stared up at him, then tugged on Reid’s pant leg. Slowly, Reid knelt. Jack promptly flung his arms around Reid’s neck and hugged him, kissing his cheek.

“Welcome home, Weed.” 

“Thank you, Jack.” Reid said, grinning and looking up at Hotch, who returned the grin. Jack finally released Reid and walked between Hotch and Reid holding their hands. Prentiss was looking terribly amused.

As they reached the little group waiting for them, Reid pulled his hand out of Jack’s grip just in time to be tackled by JJ and Garcia

“Oh my God, Spence…” JJ cried, hugging him tightly. “We were so worried about you…”

“Oh, my poor sweet baby…” Garcia was gushing. “Why do you do this to me?! My heart can’t take it!”

Reid just smiled, holding both women close. “I’m okay.” He assured them. “I’m okay.” And he turned and smiled, reaching out and accepting Kevin’s hand, seeing Hotch holding Jack again as he embraced Haley. He forced his feeling of jealously down and focused on Kevin, who was speaking.

“Agent Reid. Good to see you back safe.”

“Thanks, Kevin.”

“Good t’see y’made it home. JJ’s been b’side herself.” Will told Reid. Reid gave him a regretful smile, but then accepted Henry as Will handed him over. He hugged the little boy close, grinning when Henry promptly grabbed his hair and tugged.

“Agent Reid.” Strauss called, and Reid turned and looked at her. 

“Ma’am.” He said, wincing when Henry poked him in the eye. The woman fought to hold back a smile… being a mother herself, she felt Reid’s pain. She had been poked in the eye many times.

“Welcome home. It’s good to see you back safely.”

“T’ank-oo.” Reid managed to get out around the little fingers that were now in his mouth.

“Here.” JJ announced, grinning, and took Henry from Reid, right after Henry jammed a finger up Reid’s nose.

“Ow! OW!!! JJ!” Reid whined, when Henry seized his hair and tugged it harshly.

“Oh, Henry, no!” She laughed, and pried her son’s fingers open.

Strauss waited patiently, smiling. When they had managed to get Henry to let go of Reid, the agent faced her again.

“Thank you, Ma’am.” Hotch said to her, nodding. “Your help was… invaluable.”

Strauss nodded. “Agent Hotchner. You will oversee his mandatory doctor visits?”

“Absolutely.” Hotch said with a firm nod.

“Me too!” Jack announced.

“Thank you, Jack.” Strauss said, this time unable to hold back a smile.

“I’m going to give Reid some time to settle in. He’ll be seeing a therapist within the week.” Hotch said.

“Do I –“

“YES, you have to.” Hotch cut Reid off, firmly. Reid pouted.

“Keep me updated.” Strauss said, and Hotch nodded, shaking her hand. Then he left Reid with Garcia while he went to speak to Haley.

“Listen…” Hotch said. “I know it’s my weekend, but…” Haley narrowed her eyes.

“Yes. It’s your weekend. I have plans.” She said. “And Jack misses you.” And they both looked at Jack, who was shrieking in delight as Morgan tickled him.

“I know… and I miss him. But… I need to deal with this.”

“What’s to deal with?!”

“We have him home, but… believe me, he has a long way to go, Haley. He’s going to be staying with me for a while.”

“Why? He has his own place!” Haley pointed out. Hotch looked at her, then sighed.

“… Not anymore.”

“… What?”

“He was evicted. I haven’t told him yet, but… He has no where to go.” 

“And why does he have to stay with YOU!? He could stay with Rossi or Morgan!”

“… Because he’s more comfortable with me.” Hotch said. Haley just eyed him. “… When I found him… he was being assaulted.” She froze, and her eyes widened. “There was a fight, and… Reid killed his assaulter… stabbed him, cut his throat.” Haley winced. “But then he lost it, Haley. He collapsed, and all I could do was hold him… Hold him, and tell him that it was all over… that everything was going to be okay, and that he was safe. After a month with this man who beat him, starved him and abused him, I was the first bit of safety to come his way… He wouldn’t let go of me. When they tried to get him away so the EMT’s could see to me, he got upset. The entire way to the hospital, he wouldn’t let go. When anyone touched him, he lashed out… when they tried to get him to let go of me at the hospital, he became hysterical. They had to sedate him. But as soon as he woke up, he came back to my room. This is the farthest from me he’s allowed himself to get since then.” And Hotch looked at Reid, twenty feet away.

Haley knelt when Jack ran over and scooped him up. She just stared at Hotch, then turned and walked away.

“Bye Daddy.” Jack called, waving.

“Bye, Buddy…” Hotch called back with a sad smile. Haley got Jack into his car seat, then got into the car.

Hotch turned at a hand on his shoulder.

“Aaron?” Reid asked, softly. Hotch glanced at Strauss’ disappearing car, then looked at Reid.

As Haley pulled away, she saw Hotch reaching out and taking Reid’s hands in his own. The pair were smiling at each other, and then they embraced, Hotch holding Reid close, the boy with his arms around the man’s neck. One of Hotch’s arms was wrapped around the boy’s waist, the other around his back, his hand on the back of the boy’s head. Haley turned away, focusing on driving. As she was driving away, she glanced in the rear view mirror… What the… what? It looked like her ex husband was… KISSING his agent! Then, the setting sun appeared in the window and she was blinded. Wincing, she shook her head… she must have been seeing things. And so she kept driving, trying to ignore the suspicion gnawing in the pit of her stomach…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

“We need to talk.” Hotch said, at the same time Reid said, “I want Chinese food!” The two men stopped, and then looked at each other as they sat at the red light. They blinked, then grinned.

“So. You wanna talk, huh?” Reid asked.

“It’s not good news, Spencer.”

“… What’s wrong?” Reid asked, looking worried. Hotch sighed, and pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket. Reid took it and opened it as Hotch stepped on the accelerator once the light turned green. Within 45 seconds, he had read the entire thing. And it was in his memory forever. But he sat there for a long time, reading it over and over… he was stunned.

“… Evicted?” He finally breathed, and lifted his eyes. Hotch only glanced at the boy as he drove, but the devastated look in the youth’s eyes made his heart clench.

“I tried to talk him out of it.” Hotch said softly. “But he would only let you stay if I could guarantee that you would pay double your rent for the next 12 months. And… That’s outrageous.”

“… Where am I going to go?” Reid whispered.

“You’re staying with me.” Hotch said firmly. “I’ve already brought everything you need over to my place. Your other belongings are in storage. Until we get our own place.”

“… Our own place?” Reid asked. He blinked when Hotch took his hand. 

“… I think it’s time we move in together.” Hotch said, smiling. Reid stared at him, eyes widening as he flushed.

“I… I dunno… what if—“

“Roomates.” Hotch said, shrugging and stopping at another stop light.

“… You think it’ll work?”

“I think it’s worth the risk.” Hotch said, kissing the back of Reid’s hand. “YOU are worth the risk.” Reid slowly smiled, and Hotch leaned forwards, gently kissing the boy. Reid sighed softly, but both jumped apart when the car behind them honked its horn; the light had turned green.

Hotch pressed his foot down and glanced over at Reid as the boy sunk down in the seat, smiling to himself. Then, he jumped, eyes wide. “My cats!”

“Garcia has them.” Hotch chuckled.

“Oh.” Reid said, relaxing. 

“Everything is going to be okay. Now… let’s get you that Chinese food.”

Reid looked up at the man, and smiled.


	15. EPILOGUE

ONE MONTH LATER

 

“Welcome to the BAU.” Hotch said, stepping off of the elevator with a young, red haired woman by his side. She was dressed in jeans and a mint green top with a black leather jacket. She was carrying a notepad and wore a Visitor’s Badge. She looked around in excitement.

“We’ll start down this way.” Hotch said, looking at Courtney; she had taken him up on his offer to let her interview him and his team, and so Winters had put her on a plane to Quantico. Courtney followed the man down the corridor. They reached a door that was open, with a blonde sitting behind the desk. Every surface of the office was COVERED in file folders.

“Courtney, this is SSA Jennifer Jareaua. She’s our Communications liason.” Hotch said. “JJ, this is—“

“The girl who was hitting on you the entire time you were with Winters?”

“That would be me.” Courtney announced, grinning, and she shook hands with JJ.

“I’ll uh… I’ll be back in a few minutes.” Hotch said, and Courtney sat down to interview JJ. Hotch headed down two floors and ended up at the door of Dr. Roger Carlson, one of the Bureau shrinks that Reid had been seeing every day for the past three weeks. Many agents jokingly called him ‘Freud’, because the man actually resembled Sigmund Freud. Hotch stood by the door and waited, hearing muffled voices from within.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

“So… you mentioned that you had a run in with Paloma that Coronado saved you from?”

“Yes.” Reid admitted, not looking at Dr. Carlson. 

“And that you were… happy to see Coronado.”

“Yes.”

“What was so bad that it made you happy to see him?” Dr. Carlson asked. Reid grimaced and wrapped his arms around his middle. 

“… I don’t want to talk about it…” He mumbled.

“Spencer, you know that—“

“That I’ll feel better if I talk about it, I know!” Reid snapped, frustrated. “She assaulted me, okay?! Hit me over the head and abused me sexually, okay!? Happy now?!”

“… Are you?”

“… If you think I am, you’re the one that needs therapy.” Reid grumbled. Dr. Carlson sighed and shook his head; this agent and his attitude were starting grate on his nerves.

“Why don’t we uh… call it a day.”

“Great. Bye.” Reid said, standing and walking out. When the door closed, Dr. Carlson slumped back in his chair, removing his glasses and rubbing his eyes.

Outside of his office, Hotch stood to meet Reid.

“Don’t be mean to Dr. Carlson.” The man chuckled, shaking his head.

“He knows I don’t want to talk about it, he keeps pushing.” Reid bitched.

“I know, baby. But it’s his job.”

“… I know, I know…” Reid grumbled as they stepped into the elevator. “But… I don’t want to talk about it! Not with HIM!”

“… Will you talk to me?” Hotch asked, turning to face Reid as the doors closed. Reid looked up at him, then looked away. 

“… I… I guess…”

“So tell me. What did he want you to tell him?”

“… Paloma.” Reid said. “She tricked me. Lured me into the cellar and hit me over the head. She… put me in a stirrup chair and forced me to down a bottle of liquor and then… well…”

“Well?”

“You remember how you found me the first time Coronado took me?”

“… Yes…”

“She did that. But I was sick… from the alcohol. When Coronado came in… he was furious. He punished her. Bad. But… when he tried to help me, I was sick. And I… I was choking… drowning in my… my own vomit, I…” Hotch watched as Reid slowly wrapped his arms around himself and shuddered, looking ill. Hotch stepped forwards and hugged the boy close, sighing.

They stepped back when the elevator doors opened, and they walked out, Reid heading for the bullpen, Hotch heading for JJ’s office to get Courtney. He took her to Garcia’s office and left her there with the bubbly Analyst then headed to his office. When he got there, Reid was waiting, perched on a corner of the desk, ankles casually crossed, as were his arms. Hotch closed the door and looked at him.

“… You almost asphyxiated on your own vomit.” He stated calmly, though Reid could sense the underlying rage.

“Yes.” Reid said. “That was… the first time I looked to him for comfort. He took care of me. And… he made me feel safe.” Hotch nodded, standing where he was by the door.

“Anything else you want to get off of your chest that you won’t tell Dr. Carlson?” Hotch asked. Reid stared at the man, then slowly looked away. “… Spencer?”

“… He made me have sex with the others.”

“How?”

“He drugged me.” Reid whispered. “Slipped me something in my juice.” Hotch nodded. “He… asked me if I wanted to… breed with Sirena.” Reid shook his head, laughing disbelievingly. “Like I was a thoroughbred. And after I called you… after he whipped me… He chained me to a tree in the backyard like a dog. Made me drink water from a bowl and eat table scraps. And… Jaguar and Aguilo… they… they came out and jumped me… tore off my clothes and…” He jumped slightly at the hands that came to rest on his biceps. He looked up and stared Hotch in the eye, then stepped forwards and leaned into his chest, closing his eyes as he was enveloped in protective arms.

“… They raped me.” Reid whispered. “That night… A jaguar got into the yard. And it attacked me.”

“My God…” Hotch gasped, his eyes growing wide as he tightened his hold on his lover.

“Coronado saved me. After that I… I think I started breaking…” Reid closed his eyes, allowing the man to stroke his hair. “I felt more safe with him near… He comforted me when I was scared, and held me and made me feel better… But then… they played this game. They called it… Hide ‘n Sex. When the person who was It found someone, they could do whatever they wanted with them, sexually.”

“You were raped again?”

“By Jaguar. And I just sat in the corner… Coronado came out of his hiding place and… took my turn being It. The next time someone found me, it was Paloma. That’s when she lured me into the basement…”

“I see.” Hotch said softly, running a hand up and down his lover’s back and pressing a kiss to the top of his head.

“… I… I don’t feel good.” Reid mumbled, sniffling. “I want to lie down…” Hotch sighed. 

“Let me finish up with Courtney, and I’ll take you home.” The man said, guiding Reid over to the sofa and having him lie down on it, covering his lover with the fleece throw. Then he turned out the light and left his office.

“Hotch.” He turned and looked at Rossi. “How’s he doing?”

“… As well as can be expected.” Hotch said. “At home he’s… always right next to me. You know… mot rape victims don’t want to be touched… but Reid… He’s been incredibly clingy.”

“You’re his security blanket.” Rossi said with a small smile. Hotch looked at him, then sighed.

“Yeah. I guess I am.”

“You should feel good about that. You’re right… most rape victims avoid contact. Reid insists on being near you because he trusts you. He feels safe with you.”

“Yes. But only as long as we’re both fully clothed.” Hotch said. “It’s still warm and he’s wearing sweats and socks to bed. And I’m not allowed to wear shorts, and I have to wear a shirt. It’s only been in the last week that he’s allowing me close without strictly adhering to those rules…”

“But there IS progress.” Rossi pointed out. 

“… Yes. Yes, there is.” Hotch said, nodding.

“Then don’t worry, Aaron. He’s damaged, but he’s not broken. You can repair him. And you are. It will take time, but one day, you will be able to do things to him that I would prefer not to hear about. Excuse me.” And Rossi walked away. Hotch watched him go, then smiled and shook his head, walking to Garcia’s office.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Reid woke to a gentle hand on his shoulder, and fingers running through his hair.

“Spencer…” He heard his lover calling. Slowly, Reid opened his eyes. “Come on, baby. Let’s get you home.” Hotch said, smiling and gently kissing Reid’s forehead. Reid smiled and slowly stretched with a low moan. Hotch was unable to resist running a hand down his lover’s side. Reid’s breath hitched, and Hotch jerked his hand back. “I’m sorry.” He said, quickly. Reid shook his head.

“No… It’s okay. That… made me shiver.” The boy said, smiling. He sat up and leaned close to Hotch, pressing their foreheads together as Hotch resting his palms on his cheeks. “… I’m trying.” He whispered, and Hotch let out a soft puff of air, resembling a small laugh.

“Spencer… You go at your own pace. Don’t rush anything for me. Right now, your priority is the same as mine; Your proper recovery. And you can’t force that.” Hotch murmured, running his fingers through his lover’s hair. “I don’t want you to think of him when I touch you.”

“… I don’t.” Reid whispered, smiling. “I can feel the difference. Your touch is very different. It makes me want more…” And Reid kissed him softly, laying a hand on Hotch’s and guiding it down to his chest. “But… Then I get scared.” And he let his hand fall.

“Why?”

“Because… As much as I want it… I’m afraid of what it could trigger. And I… I don’t want to reject your touch. I don’t want to avoid it, I…”

“You don’t want to show any signs of PTSD.”

“… No.” Reid whispered. “I don’t.” Hotch just nodded, holding him close.

There was a knock on the door. “Come in,” Hotch called. The door opened and the man froze, eyes wide. “… Haley.” Reid tensed, and leaned away from Hotch, glancing up at Haley. The woman took in the lost, devastated look on the young doctor’s face before he managed to hide it.

“Mrs. Hotchner.” He mumbled, nodding to her. She nodded back.

“Dr. Reid.” She greeted, her voice cold and hard; she winced inwardly. She hadn’t meant to sound like that, but her ex husband had been holding the boy… awfully close. That twinge of suspicious made itself known again.

“Reid.” Hotch said, standing. “I want you to go get something to eat. Go with Morgan and Penelope. They look like they’re heading out to lunch.” Reid looked out into the bullpen, then nodded.

“Okay. And Hotch… Thanks for listening.” Reid said softly, and slipped out of the room. Haley stared at Hotch as her ex-husband watched his agent leave, a look of worry on his face.

“… How is he doing?” She asked.

“He’s… making progress.”

“He’s still living with you?”

“Until I feel he’s okay to be on his own again, I won’t even let him look for a new place.”

“… Will you be able to take Jack this weekend?”

“As long as a case doesn’t come up.” Hotch said, and she leveled a look on him. “Although… if one does come up, he can stay with Spencer.”

“… He’s not stable!” Haley cried.

“Yes, he is. He just has a bit of PTSD. Reid was abused by a man nearly twice his size, Jack won’t trigger anything. It would be perfectly safe. And Jack adores him.” Hotch pointed out. “And again, only IF I have to leave.”

“… well… okay.” Haley said with a nod, and Hotch nodded back. 

“You can bring Jack by any time.” Hotch said.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hotch and Reid entered the apartment in silence that evening. Reid let out a weary sigh, setting his messenger bag on the floor and his gun and badge on the side table. 

“I’m gonna make some coffee…” Reid mumbled, and shuffled into the kitchen. Hotch just sighed and headed to the master bath to start a shower.

Reid in the meantime just stood and stared at the coffee maker. He felt cold. And he longed to feel warm again. But he knew that coffee wouldn’t help this time. He chewed his lip, then turned and headed for the bedroom.

Hotch started when the door of the shower opened and he turned around, gasping as Reid threw himself at the man, wrapping his arms around the Unit Chief’s torso and hiding his face in the man’s shoulder. Hotch blinked rapidly in his surprise. For the past month since Reid had been home, he had not been allowed to touch his lover’s naked body. Reid often changed clothes with his back to the man. And yet here he was, pressing his naked body up against the man’s equally nude form.

“Spencer?”

“Just hold me.” Reid gasped. “Please. I just… need to feel you.” Hotch blinked, staring down at the chestnut hair that was quickly getting wet under the shower. Reid nuzzled the man’s chest as the elder wrapped his arms around the slight form and held him close. As his hand ran up and down Reid’s back, the boy sighed and began to relax.

“I love you, Aaron.”

“I love you too, baby.” Hotch murmured, pressing a kiss to the top of Reid’s head as he began to run the soapy washcloth over his lover’s back and shoulders. He bathed his lover’s body tenderly, not neglecting a single inch of the youth’s soft skin. He knelt as he washed down the boy’s thighs and calves, smiling as Reid twitched as he washed his ticklish feet, and he breathed a sigh of relief when Reid allowed him to wash his private areas. He ended with running his hands over his lover’s chest and abdomen as Reid leaned into his chest, resting his head on the elder’s shoulder. The boy seemed to be enjoying the soft hands caressing his body, and he purred gently when Hotch washed his hair, massaging his scalp.

“… I’ve missed this…” Reid breathed.

“What?”

“… You. And me. Together. Touching. You make me feel… worth something.”

“You are.” Hotch whispered.

“With you, I’m not just a… sex object.”

“Never, baby.” Hotch said, then lowered his head and gently captured Reid’s lips with his own. The boy sighed and melted into the elder’s arms. It only lasted a moment, but made their hearts sing. 

Hotch turned off the shower and patted his lover dry with a towel, then tucked him into bed. Then he dried off and looked down at the boy, who was watching him. They stared at each other for a long time, and then Hotch finally dropped his towel and slid under the sheets. He smiled and closed his eyes in relieved delight when he felt his lover’s bare form slither close and curl up against his own naked body, cuddling close.

“We have Jack tomorrow?” Reid asked.

“Yeah. All weekend.”

“Okay.” Reid mumbled.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Haley pulled into the parking lot of the park and shut off the motor of her car. She smiled. Jack was on the playground with Dr. Reid, and they were both laughing. A moment later, she saw why; Hotch was trying to drag himself out of a tunnel of half buried tires, and seemed to have gotten stuck. Dr. Reid was laughing so hard, he had to sit down on the ground. Jack picked up a water pistol and started squirting his dad in the face, which only made Reid laugh harder. 

Hotch managed to dislodge himself and lunge at his son, a grin on his face. Jack squealed and dodged away, hiding behind Reid, who scrambled to his feet, took Jack’s hand, and ran. Hotch stumbled to his feet and chased the pair. Reid scooped Jack up into his arms and let his long legs take over, running from Hotch while Jack shot the water pistol at his daddy over ‘Weed’s’ shoulder. 

Reid circled the playground, but Hotch dodged under the monkeybars and tackled Reid. The three fell to the ground in a pile of laughter, Jack shrieking in delight on top of the two men. 

Haley just grinned and got out of the car.

“MOMMY!!” Jack cried, and scrambled to his feet, running towards her. She knelt and caught her son, giving him a big hug.

“Did you have a good weekend?”

“Yeah!” Jack exclaimed. “Daddy and Weed took me to the zoo, and Weed made me cookies and showed me how to make a volcano while daddy was napping!”

“… A volcano?”

“Yeah!”

“where?”

“In the kitchen.” Hotch drawled, walking over. “And then Dr. Reid took Jack for a walk and left daddy to clean up the mess.” Haley laughed at the mischievous chuckle from Dr. Reid.

“And we had a slumber party!” Jack exclaimed. “We watched movies and slept together!” Haley blinked and Reid froze.

“Where?” Haley asked.

“On the bed!” Jack announced. “By the TV.”

“We all fell asleep watching movies on the fold out sofa-bed.” Hotch explained.

“We made popcorn!” Jack cheered.

“Sounds like fun.” Haley said, smiling.

“And Dr. Reid finally learned how to make S’mores without making a mess.” Hotch pointed out, and Reid glared. Haley laughed, remembering the fiasco when Reid had been drafted to babysit Henry and Jack.

“Dr. Reid also didn’t get handcuffed this time, either.” Reid snorted, giving Jack a look. Jack just grinned at him.

“Well…” Haley said, looking at the two men. “I need to get going.”

“Of course.” Hotch said. “Bye, buddy.”

“I love you daddy.” Jack said, and Hotch knelt, hugging his son. Then Jack ran to Reid, who knelt and smiled as the little boy hugged him. “I love you, Weed.” And just like with Hotch, he kissed Reid’s cheek. Reid turned red.

“Uh… bye, Jack.” He mumbled, and watched as Haley took Jack to the car.

As Haley droved away, she again glanced in the rearview mirror. Hotch and Reid were heading towards Hotch’s car… their fingers were linked. She frowned. Hotch opened the passenger door, but Reid paused, turning and looking at his Unit Chief. And the man had a hand resting on Reid’s waist. They stood there for a moment, before Reid got into the car.

Haley turned back and focused on the road.

“… Jack?”

“Hm?” 

“… Is… Dr. Reid with you a lot when you spend a few days with daddy?”

“Yeah.” Jack said, sounding disinterested in the conversation as he played with some of the several toys in the backseat. 

“Does he spend the night with daddy?”

“Yeah.”

“Where does he sleep?”

“With daddy.” Jack said. Haley was silent for a long time. Her eyes were burning. 

“Does daddy… hug Dr. Reid?”

“Yeah.”

“Does he ever… kiss him?”

“… It’s a secret.”

“Jack?” She prompted, her voice thick with tears.

“Sometimes when they think I’m sleeping.” Jack said, making a pair of action figures fight.

Haley said nothing. She wiped her eyes, fighting back tears. “How long have Daddy and Dr. Reid been having… sleepovers?”

“I dunno. Can I have ice cream?”

“… Um… okay, Jack.” Haley gasped softly. “… Okay…”

 

THE END?


End file.
